Alternate Routes
by Raven Dancer
Summary: Part 2: Sequel to The First Path In. Voldemort continues his search for a way into Hogwarts. This saga continues with INTERLUDES!
1. Sharing Secrets

alt 1 html

  
  
note: this continues after 'The First Path In'. A sincere thank you to all who have reviewed my writing. I'm very glad to have found a few kindred souls who enjoy angst, hurt and comfort. As I have no beta readers, please feel free to e-mail me and offer suggestions/corrections. I appreciate them! ~Raven Dancer  
  
Alternate Routes  
  
Speaking Truths  
  
As Harry left Dumbledore's office, he thought about how he'd tell Hermione and Ron about the last two and a half weeks. He didn't like to keep secrets from them and this was a pretty big secret. He idly wondered if they thought he and Severus were having a quick squeeze on the couch like Lupin did initially. As if.  
Although he had been a bit surprised, he really was concerned about the Snape's well-being. He also found the entire aspect of comforting, uh, interesting. Not sex, just comfort.   
Harry imagined being comforted all his life. To be snugged into someone's arms, someone bigger and warmer and, and. Well, like when Mrs. Weasley held him after Cedric died. Like how Severus had held him that night in the locked room. Heck, even the group hugs from his team when they won quidditch games. Feeling like he was part of something more than just himself, that he was completely accepted without explanation. That he was Safe.  
He knew his mom and dad had taken care of him when he was an infant. That he had been held and cuddle every bit as much as a baby could wish for. But life with the Dursleys was pretty much hands-off. He could not think of one time any of his relatives touched him with any affection. Dudley's punches did not count.  
Life at Hogwarts was fairly hands-off, too, when he thought about it. Although he relished touches. Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder. Hermione's concerned hand in his, or brushing his arm. Ron's nudge against his shoulder.   
The ability to touch someone else, even Snape (he grinned ruefully) filled a large part of the void, too. He craved human contact and he didn't feel guilty one little bit.   
Well, unless the contact was Cho Chang. Then he blushed like a tomato. But that wasn't comforting. That was insatiable, a hunger, a yearning. He shook his head at the stray thought.  
Maybe there was a latent healer inside him. The desire to nurture at times was pretty strong. Maybe. He never did know what his mother or father did for a living. What traits he might have inherited. He idly wondered who he could talk with about his feelings. He mentally checked off the adults in his life, discounting each including Sirius Black. He was left with Remus Lupin or Albus Dumbledore. Hmm. Definitely something to do more thinking about.  
He found himself in an empty Gryffindor common room. He quickly checked his room for Ron, but it was empty too. That left the library (Hermione was riding both of them to study for their OWLS) or outside. He chose the library first but was disappointed in his quest. Outside then.  
He allowed his thoughts to return briefly to comforting Snape. Of all the outlandish, crazy things he could imagine doing, being even civil to the Potions Master was not one of them. If the man hadn't been so worn down by a variety of hexes and curses he would probably still not have imagined it. But the gaunt figure, hungry for more than just food, had struck that nurturing chord in his body. He, too, seemed to have that same need, to be accepted without question. Especially to feel safe. Something a spy could not easily feel.   
He suppose Dumbledore provided some emotional security. He'd never really thought about the faculty being friends. Strange concept. What would they talk about? Each taught different subjects, each thought their own subject most important. Heck, Professor Binns had died and he kept teaching, history transcended death for him!   
Which brought him back to speculating which staff member or members were cursing Snape. Especially this last set which seemed to include pretty heavy-duty timed charms. From the paper he'd put together for McGonagal timed charms weren't easy at all. There was a subtlety to setting them, like the spring on a mouse trap. Set it wrong and *snap* it would backfire nearly immediately. Either hit you or hit someone near you (if you brought along company).  
Now there was an interesting line of thought. Who else in the castle had been sick lately? Either puking out intestines or not sleeping. He was mulling over his lengthy list of possibles when he felt a hand snatch him backwards.  
Hullo, Harry! Ron said, laughing.  
Ron, leave him be, can't you see he's thinking, Hermione joked, rolling her eyes.  
If he's thinking of ways to get Snape, we'd better, Ron retorted, and seriously this time. His friends watched him carefully.  
Let's go for a walk. Dinner won't be for several hours, Harry replied and turned to walk down to the lake. Ron shrugged and followed, Hermione close at hand.  
Harry put a good distance between them and the castle, going around the edge and then turning into the open fields. Here there were no trees, no shrubbery to hide in. No place for a bug to crouch listening. Hagrid's sheep kept the grass short and neat. The small flock was some distance off grazing peacefully.  
Finally Harry threw himself down. He could see open area for quite a distance and didn't have to worry about eavesdroppers. The road to Hogsmeade wandered well below them but was empty. Ron and Hermione joined him, dropping onto the grass, and all three contemplated the clouds that floated without threat above them.  
First off, I'm sorry I've been such a stuck-up prig lately, Harry began, waving his friends quick denials aside.  
I have, and I got lessons from the best! he chortled.  
You mean Snape? Hermione shot him a strange look.  
Oh, yes, he sneered, lip raised in an absolute perfect imitation. Ron scooted a bit away.  
Watch it Harry, your face could freeze like that!  
"Only if you hex me," he said, pulling himself up to sit and face them both.   
"Of course, I've learned a few new ones myself lately  
so you'd better be careful," again the sneering leer.  
Ron broke first, laughing at his friend. Hermione waited a moment, watching his face dissolve into a chuckle before she joined in with a broad smile.  
"Honestly, Harry, what's been happening?" she asked as soon as Ron was able to catch himself.  
Harry looked at them ruefully.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you everything as it happened,  
but Snape, Dumbledore and I had an agreement to keep  
things between us."  
He launched into a retelling of the night in the locked room. Both Ron and Hermione had numerous questions about what he now accepted without pause. Ron especially had difficulty in believing Snape could be anything but vile and evil. He did his best to restrain his disbelief as Harry continued discussing having breakfast tea with Dumbledore.   
"So, Snape has been cursed by some unknown persons over   
the past few months?" Ron asked, "and this is bad, how?" he mumbled under his breath.  
Harry sighed and shook his head.   
"Let me try again. Snape's Death Eater's tattoo gives him  
warning of Voldemort's movement. It's one of Dumbledore's  
safeguards. He's also powerful enough to be one of the  
main protectors of Hogwarts."  
"According to Dumbledore," Ron was loosing his objectivity.  
"Yes, according to Dumbledore," reiterated Harry.  
"Ron, just be quiet," huffed Hermione, "Snape can't honestly  
be all that evil if he's working for Dumbledore. He has to  
keep a public persona with all the Death Eaters' children  
going to school here, especially in his own house of   
Slytherins."  
Ron just shut his mouth. Harry could see the disbelief written there, but decided to continue, explaining why he'd drawn both detentions and what had happened during each. Hermione made him show her immediately how to transfer energy. They practiced on each other for nearly thirty minutes before Hermione felt she knew enough. For the moment.  
"We can practice more later," she allowed.  
Harry picked up the narrative, telling how Lupin had been following him and Snape for over a week.  
"I don't know why he was so concerned about me and  
Severus," Harry said.  
Hermione and Ron looked uncomfortably at one another.  
"I guess we have some confessions, too," Ron said carefully.  
"Yes," Hermione picked up, "we, uh, thought you and Snape's problems were escalating. We tried to talk to you, but you wouldn't listen. So we went to Professor Lupin."  
"We just asked him to be sure Snape didn't hurt you or  
anything," Ron shrugged.  
Harry nodded.   
"Makes sense, I guess I'd do the same if it had been  
one of you."  
He finished detailing Lupin's accusations and then healing Snape of most of his hexes. Ron was particularly upset Lupin thought there was something sexual going on.   
"As if you'd be interested in a guy, much less him," he sniffed.  
Harry made a mental note not to explain his enjoyment of hugs and comfort. He knew Hermione would understand right off, but he wasn't up to convincing Ron. He reflected it might seem a little perverse if you considered it as Ron did. Of course, if you looked at it as a protective, paternal/maternal comfort, it might sell. He silently bet Dumbledore would understand completely.  
"Harry?" Hermione touched his arm.  
"Sorry, thinking again," he gave a contrite smile. He told them about Saturday's tea and Snape's anger. Ron nodded grimly, as if the return to anger validated his belief Snape was evil. Hermione rolled her eyes yet again at the thick-headedness.  
"So today I went to visit and ended up helping Severus  
with lunch," he neglected the personal parts.   
Do you know why Professor Lupin left so quickly?" Ron interrupted."  
"He nearly ran us over getting out of the gates and apparated as soon as he was able, Hermione finished.  
"That's because of what happened after lunch," Harry said. He launched into Snape's unwanted nap, the various sneak-o-scopes and protectants going off as well as Dobby going berserk. He related what Snape had done and what happened when Dumbledore and Lupin had arrived.  
"So that's why the owls were acting so weird," Hermione mused and quickly filled Harry in on the afternoon flight through the great hall.   
"I've never seen old Dumbledore move so fast!" Ron added.  
"I guess he knew one of the guard wards had been cut," Harry said.   
"Anyway, he sent Lupin to get a healer from Hogsmeade and   
able to!" Harry smiled warmly,   
"I hated not being able to tell you about Snape and ask for   
your help. Especially trying to decide who besides Malfoy   
and Pomfrey are cursing him."  
Ron opened his mouth about to retort when they saw Lupin appear on the path with another man carrying a bag on his shoulder. He was younger than Lupin and stepped quickly behind the Professor. The three friends watched them hurry off to the castle.  
"That must be the doctor from Hogsmeade," murmured Hermione.


	2. Healing Touches

alt 2 html

  
  
Alternate Routes 2  
  
Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He'd just finished checking each charm, ward and protector in his rooms. All were in good shape; he'd just done his weekly check two days before. The one ward that had been cut had held against the intruder and heaven knows all the other protectors had certainly been noisy. The owls' flight attested to that.  
He glanced at the couch. Snape was still deeply asleep, clinging to the pillow as if his life depended on it. He was twitching slightly and Dumbledore started to stand up when there was a knock at the door. Reseating himself he waved the door open.  
A youngish man of thirty entered carrying a large bag over his shoulder. He had a ready smile and walked towards the desk briskly.  
Good afternoon, Headmaster. I'm Dr. Jeffrey Barnes.  
Professor Lupin said you were in needs of my services?  
Well, not exactly you, but Professor Snape is ill? Barnes set down his bag and tossed his cloak on the coat rack before settling in a chair across from Dumbledore. The headmaster peered over his half-moon glasses in askance, causing Barnes to grin self-consciously.  
I know, pretty young. I've been practicing four years  
in Hogsmeade with my father, James Barnes, at the clinic.  
Professor Lupin came in to ask for some help and seeing   
how Hagrid and my dad know one another quite well he  
listened to Lupin's request.  
How does your father come to know Hagrid? the older man asked.  
They share an interest in magical creatures. And the  
occasional pint with Rosemerta, he leaned forward conspiratorially.  
Although I must confess after all the things Hagrid's  
dragged into the clinic after hours I never imagined it  
would include a Hogwarts' professor!  
You do have a human practice? Dumbledore asked quite seriously. The resulting laughter was infectious.  
Well, of course! Some of your own staff may debate the   
point, but Professor Snape has always struck me as human.  
Now Dumbledore's features changed to a frosty visage and he sat up straight.  
Oh, no, Headmaster! I meant no offense! Although he  
rarely comes into town I can tell you most of the towns'  
folk respect him. We remember how he helped our cause  
during Voldemort's first uprising, although it was never  
in the papers or official logs. There's always a table at  
the Three Broomsticks tucked away from the curious,   
although he may not fully realize that. We keep quiet.  
Dumbledore tossed down his quill.  
I gather everyone in the magical community knows some  
of my staff apparently don't like Severus, he glanced at the sleeping man.  
We used to think it was part of his cover; keep up the  
image of the spy and all. But I've worried about him from   
time to time. Rumor has it he's been unwell for awhile, Barnes held his eyes.  
Dumbledore didn't blink.  
I need to know how you personally feel about a  
Death Eater, this one, to be precise.  
The younger man steepled his fingers and considered his answer.   
I was just a boy when Voldemort was on the rise; around  
ten or twelve. There were many raids here, being a fully  
magical community, with the Death Eaters and Aurors  
battling each other. But then things began to change;  
we were getting word of the raids before they happened  
so we could protect ourselves. There was one in   
particular that really stands out in my mind. It was the  
first time my father let me know there was a spy, one  
who was helping as best possible to overthrow the dark  
regime. Dad had told me to stay in the clinic; there were  
and are many protective wards and charms on the   
building itself. He said Dumbledore himself was going  
to be the bait for a huge trap that was set in town.  
Something had gone a bit wrong; Snape had been there  
with several other Death Eaters and the aurors weren't  
exactly ready. If I recall correctly, Snape leapt in front of  
you and took two full cruciatus curses at one time,  
Dumbledore looked down at his hands,  
Allowing me to take down one of the Death Eaters while  
your uncle caught the other two.  
Barnes smiled softly in remembering,  
Snape was brought into the clinic; he was completely  
run down and nearly died on us, he glanced over at the sleeping man.  
Nasty habit of getting in harm's way. Suffice to say  
I've always had a soft spot for Severus Snape. My  
own childhood hero.  
Dumbledore allowed himself to smile now,  
Just don't let him hear you say that!!   
Never. He doesn't take well to praise. At least from  
what I've heard. I don't have the occasion to see him  
very often, Barnes looked back at Dumbledore.  
I think you pass muster, the older man said. He proceeded to fill the doctor in on everything he knew had happened over the past few weeks. Including the difficulty with their own school nurse.  
I'm rather embarrassed about this, Dumbledore faltered,   
I've known Poppy for years and I never suspected she'd be   
capable of harming anyone.  
Well, she really didn't hurt him outright, just kept him from  
a restful sleep. It seems someone else has done the  
actual harm, from nausea to flu like symptoms, he sat back,   
as well as timed curses, which are difficult even for an  
older, stronger wizard.  
Barnes stood, picking up his bag, and made his way to the couch. Dumbledore followed, sitting nearby. The younger man looked down at the sleeping professor. He carefully peeled back the blankets and managed to dislodge the pillow.  
I'll do a preliminary body scan, he said, see what I can  
find.  
Dumbledore looked up at him,  
Need a chair? he asked, waving the lounge closer.  
Yes, that will work just fine. Barnes settled himself on the lounge then gently levitated the Potions Master onto his lap, snugging his head under his chin. He leaned back slightly, arranging the sleeping man to his satisfaction then carefully ran his hand over Snape's back.  
It was quiet. Dumbledore could hear Snape panting as he struggled against the intrusion, then his breath lengthen back out as Barnes calmed him. The doctor face tightened in concentration as the minutes passed.  
The door opened, and Lupin slipped in sitting down on the couch to join the silent vigil. A true healer was fascinating to watch. They could practically crawl into the ill person's skin and check out every system much like a muggle's series of cat scans, x-rays, electrocardiograms and other diagnostic tools. There weren't many full healers in the magical community although Hogsmeade had always boasted of having one.   
Now two, Dumbledore thought, watching the young doctor shift his patient slightly and begin checking his stomach and groin. With a final pass over his patient's lower back, Barnes leaned all the way back into the cushions taking Snape with him. The ill man looked comfortable sprawled over the healer who sat with eyes closed considering what he'd seen.  
It's safe to say he's had his share of hexes. The   
internal scarring is substantial, Barnes sighed.  
Also, there are a couple still hanging around just  
waiting for the right impetus to fully actualize.   
He opened his eyes and looked at Lupin with a small smile. Then more seriously regarded the Headmaster.  
You probably needn't worry about these last timed curses   
coming from anyone here. One is a favorite among the   
older Death Eaters; it leaves the affected wizard   
powerless during a prolonged duel. It was probably  
placed there when he left a gathering recently. This  
overwhelming compulsion to sleep is older. Actually,  
I recall one auror in particular who favored it while  
tracking death eaters. It's probably been lying there  
for awhile just waiting for the right set of circumstances  
to come active.  
Lupin looked at Barnes,  
Which auror? he asked.  
Well, Alastor Moody actually. I can't imagine how   
Snape would come to be around him since he retired.  
Dumbledore and Lupin both could imagine. Just last August in fact. Neither said anything to the Doctor about that.  
Well, he was at the school however briefly last spring. He  
could have hexed Snape then; he certainly has never  
trusted him nor cared who knew about it, Dumbledore said.  
Barnes shrugged as he ran a comforting hand up and down Snape's back causing him to snuggle down and sigh softly.   
I'll remove these two with your help. Then after he's had a week to rest up I'll rescan him, he grinned sheepishly, if he'll let me.  
Oh, I'm sure I'll be a perfect ass when you come back,  
Snape said sleepily,   
seeing that I hate being so open and defenseless. He curled into the warmth of Barnes' body.  
Barnes' lip curved up in a small smile, mixed between delight and embarrassment,  
Good afternoon, Professor Snape. I heard you've  
been ill lately?  
You're not talking to the right people, Barnes. I've  
been ill for years. Perhaps since childhood, and his  
characteristic sneer graced his visage, words rumbling from deep inside his chest.  
Ah, I'm not talking about those mental deficits,  
Professor, he chuckled, just the basic barf and faint   
scenarios.  
Bloody nuisances, groused the semi somnolent man, stretching a little. Barnes just continued to run a hand over his back getting him used to feeling the healer. Especially since scanning and expelling the curses would be extremely invasive. There had to be trust and acceptance from the ill person to make the healing work. Or being fully unconscious. Barnes preferred the former.  
Quietly the doctor told Snape what he had found. Then he carefully outlined for everyone how he would go in and dismantle the curses. He needed Lupin and Dumbledore to be prepared to terminate the curse once it was dislodged.   
I'm not so worried about the newer one; it's straight  
forward and isn't entrenched. But the older one has  
had time to take and begin to actualize. It'll need to   
be contained then destroyed.  
Both Lupin and Dumbledore nodded to show their understanding. Snape just sighed.  
and I lay here like a lump of mud while you untangle my  
innards.  
Oh, no, Professor, said Barnes smiling, I expect you to  
writhe and scream in pain and sweat like an over-exerted  
race horse. At the very least!  
He was rewarded with a low growl,  
Oh, at the very least, Snape repeated. Shall I interject  
hysterical pleading for my life whilst I'm at it?  
Well, only if you really feel motivated to, Barnes said.  
He sat up and looked to Lupin.  
Lavatory first. I'd like a drink of water before we  
start.  
Lupin untangled the Potions Master and took him into the loo while Dumbledore poured out a glass of cold water. The young man sipped thoughtfully.  
This may get a bit upsetting, especially the auror's  
curse. Sometimes I don't know who's more cruel, the  
oppressors or the saviors.  
Curiosity peaked, the Headmaster cocked his head and asked,   
You mean you think the aurors can be worse than  
death eaters?  
Barnes shrugged,  
Just on face value, I have noticed the aurors' curses  
can be nastier in effect. The death eaters can torture,  
yes, but they also go for the kill. Some aurors toy with   
them almost like a cat with a mouse before turning them  
into the Ministry for official' questioning and trial. I know  
the death eaters are evil, but some of the good' side are   
more so, if that makes any sense.  
Dumbledore weighed his words carefully,  
As a healer you see the gross effects after the fact, so  
you can judge based on hurt and pain inflicted. It makes  
perfect sense to me. Also, here he paused to turn  
his eyes away, I've known a couple aurors to go beyond  
what is right, morally and ethically, seemingly just for the   
pleasure of causing pain. So I agree with your observations.  
They waited for the other two to return, Barnes sat on the edge of the lounge. When Snape returned he had his shirt removed.   
Skin contact will make it much easier, Barnes explained. He motioned Snape to crawl onto his lap and lay across his torso so he could move his hands freely over the man's back and chest. Snape just closed his eyes without comment, although he was very uncomfortable being stroked and touched so intimately.   
Dumbledore stifled a grin; the man would tolerate his touch most of the time. He'd allowed Lupin and Harry also to invade his clearly marked personal space when needed. This was rather amusing to see him twitch at the gentle touches of the healer.  
But not for long. Barnes positioned the Headmaster and the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor on either side with wands drawn then began to enter into the cursed man's being. He carefully insinuated himself into the curse, detaching it in a sense, and threw it out into the open. He was aware of Snape clinging tightly to him in pain, breath ragged. Then he heard Lupin terminate the curse with a quick finitum incantatum'. That was easy.  
Too Easy.  
He let Snape's breathing slow, waited for the pain to become manageable for the man. He could feel the sweat roll off his body and soak into his robes. It was always like this, he reflected, the cursed person lost so much energy with the healing it was almost as bad as if the hex had fully formed.   
Barnes then went down further, deep in the chest the second curse seemed to reside, already causing some problems. Now he had to be more careful, slipping under and muttering the counter charms he'd learned from his father. He was actually a little afraid of this one; once activated the curse was tenacious.  
Unfortunately, Lupin was over-confident. The first curse had been simple to dispatch, especially after the doctor's cautious set-up. When the deep gray cloud roiled up he pointed his wand and was about to casually throw a finitum curse when it seemed to shake itself and thrust back inside Snape's body.  
Lupin exclaimed, watching with horror as the Potions Master began writhing, every muscle taut in pain. But he did not scream out, did not beg as he had so sarcastically offered.  
n't breath, Snape eked out. His skin started turning darker, mottled, as the air was forced out by the curse.   
Barnes was not passive, not by a long shot. He dove back inside the man, riding out the jerking movements, systematically prying the curse off the lungs. Precious seconds slipped by and the frantic movement slowed, the body on top of him going limp. He tried a different charm, an expelling charm, and felt a cool flow of energy supplement his. Dumbledore had stepped forward and began to feed energy to the doctor.  
With the boost to his system he flung out a modified expelleramus charm and felt the curse sail up and out once again. This time the DADA teacher was ready and had a containment spell half formed, sealing it quickly over the curse. Dumbledore straightened and threw a strong disenchantment charm and the two of them watched it shatter into a thousand pieces.  
But Snape's battle was far from over. There was nothing left in either lung, they had been collapsed, and Barnes sealed his mouth with his own as his fingers pinched tightly over Snape's nose.  
With a strong, steady pressure he forced air into the lungs, his free hand over the chest to monitor his success. He felt them inflate, then deflate as he pulled back to breath in himself.   
Helpless, Dumbledore and Lupin watched as the healer breathed several deep breaths for their friend. Coughing and gasping, Snape took in air on his own, frantically grasping Barnes' robes as he pulled air into starved lungs. Long minutes passed as the man gasped, the doctor just held onto him helping him moderate the flow, calming him with quiet words and touches.   
The two of them were soaked; although most of the sweat had literally poured off of Snape, Barnes' own turmoil added to the moisture. As the breeze played over their bodies Snape began shivering. Lupin shook himself and grabbed a blanket, tucking it carefully over the cold man.  
Barnes began moving first, his hand rubbed gentle circles over Snape's back. Muscles loosened and unclenched as the body became used to itself again.   
Oh damn, Snape managed, I forgot to scream.  
You can't imagine how disappointed I am, Barnes sighed.  
Dumbledore smiled, but Lupin rebuked him,  
Severus, how the hell can you joke about it?  
Snape carefully turned his head so he could see Lupin and sneered slightly at him  
Beats dying, he retorted, especially that way, and he nestled back into the healer's arms seeking every bit of comfort he could find. 


	3. A Bad Day

alt3

  
Snape rolled fully on top of Barnes, snugging his head under his chin so he could listen to his heart beat. The healer was more than willing to support the man, continuing to warm the shivers away.   
You are going to need an energy feed and a bath, but  
not necessarily in that order, Barnes said. Then   
something to eat, I'm counting ribs here.  
Lupin flung himself on the couch while Dumbledore pulled a chair close to the lounge so he was able to run his hand over Snape, assuring himself he was ok. He wondered how long the Potions Master would tolerate all the maudlin mush' as he called it.   
Remus can go find our designated energy donor, he said, then turned to Barnes,   
It's easier to have one person as you know.  
Definitely cuts down on the confusion and dizziness, Barnes agreed.  
I'll run him through the tub before Harry gets here, Dumbledore continued.  
If you don't mind, I'll change my robes and write out  
a few notes, he turned his attention back to Snape.  
You will need complete bed rest for at least a week, the patient growled threateningly.  
Which is seven, that's 7 days! Then I'll scan you again  
and we'll evaluate how much more time you'll need.  
MORE TIME, Snape managed to roar.   
Barnes didn't flinch.  
Plus you'll need to put on some weight and work on   
your energy levels. If I recall you liked those old protein  
shakes my father concocted. I'll send the recipes down  
to the kitchens and you can have one or two between  
meals.  
Between meals?! What are you doing, fattening me up  
for the Easter feast? Snape stuttered indignantly.  
No, no way you'll be ready for that. Maybe Mother's  
Day brunch. He gently shifted his hand and tickled the offending ribs. Snape twisted but couldn't escape.  
he said chiding him, we want you healthy.  
You're too good a person to slowly waste away.   
Snape stilled, somewhat embarrassed. Dumbledore took pity on him.  
Come, Severus, let's clean you up, he levitated him to the washroom. Lupin grinned at Barnes and disappeared out the door to find Harry. That left the good doctor to change robes and sit quietly at the desk writing out the curses removed and the treatment to follow.   
Fawkes the phoenix flew across the room and perched on the desk watching the pen move across the page. When Barnes glanced up the bird looked intently at him from one eye, then the other. He allowed the doctor to gently stroke his chest feathers before settling down. Smiling, he continued writing.  
Snape was brought back out, clean, dry, brushed and dressed in leggings. Dumbledore left him on the couch as he went for a sleep shirt and a dry quilt. Fawkes immediately pushed off the desk and settled on the couch against the sleepy man. The bird began piping a curious song while Snape leaned back and gently ran a finger down his head.  
Shoo, you silly creature, Dumbledore said warmly as he returned. Fawkes chirped indignantly, then moved to the chair's back to watch the operation. The shirt was slipped on and the quilt wrapped around him.   
Don't go anywhere, the older man teased.  
He was the recipient of a truly awful glare. Blithely ignoring Snape's ire, Dumbledore crossed the room and sat by the desk across from the doctor.  
He found the experience interesting, having always been on the other side.   
Just finished, Barnes said, setting down the quill and putting his copies into his folio.  
Here are recipes for the shakes and written orders  
to rest completely this week just in case he balks. I'll  
come back tomorrow to check on him, he should be  
more awake hopefully, he smiled as he glanced at the dozing man. Fawkes had shifted onto his lap and had resumed trilling soft lullabies to soothe him. Dumbledore turned and looked at the two of them.  
It's strange, he's spent most of his life trying to repulse  
everyone he's met and he just can't get the animals to  
believe him. Fawkes will hover around him if I allow it; then  
there's Fang, Hagrid's hound. He adores Severus.  
Barnes started to chuckle, covering his mouth against laughing aloud. Dumbledore watched him trying to control himself and heard Snape stir on the couch. Fawkes trilled then resettled on Snape's side as the man curled down on the couch to sleep.  
What is so amusing, Dr. Barnes? he queried. Barnes waved his hand slightly.  
Oh, I can't say, he managed to get out. It's rather  
private.  
Certainly you can, I'm very good at keeping secrets, the older man pursued, leaning forward and dropping his voice.  
Barnes finally gained control and pulled the chair closer to the desk, leaning forward also.  
You can't repeat this. You just can't!  
Dumbledore solemnly raised his right hand,  
On my honor as a wizard and Headmaster, he intoned.  
Barnes quickly glanced at Snape, assuring himself the man was really asleep.  
Well, about 8 years back I had just finished my first   
residency and had come home to Hogsmeade to   
visit my family. I remember they'd thrown a small party  
at the Three Broomsticks and Hagrid had somehow conned  
Professor Snape to come into the pub for a drink, Barnes had the good grace to blush slightly.  
Hagrid knew I had this hero-worship thingy for him and  
thought it would be a treat for me even if the Professor   
didn't know exactly what was going on. Anyway, I had a   
pet I had rescued from one of the labs at school. A   
grindlylow.  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
Most people would not consider that creature a  
pet, much less controllable, he said.  
Yes, technically they can't be tamed. But I had reached  
an understanding of sorts with this one. It lived in my  
rooms at the university hospital in London for the best  
part of three months and it seemed perfectly safe and  
harmless. It ate out of my hand and would perch on my  
shoulder at times while I studied. I had to bring it to   
my Dad. He adored all sorts of creatures and I thought  
he'd be pleased with it. I couldn't take it to my next  
internship, Barnes stopped to take a sip of water and smiled softly.  
Dad was intrigued. I had brought it with me into the bar  
so Hagrid could see it, too. Grindle had been calm at the  
house. I suppose in retrospect we'd been calm and it  
was dark at home being the evening and all. So neither  
of us could see a problem taking it to the bar.  
Anyway, Professor Snape was tucked in at a corner table  
watching the festivities.  
His normal place, given a choice if he's surrounded by  
alot of people, Dumbledore commented.  
Yes, I suppose. There were shadows and he seemed to  
be enjoying himself. Dad had brought out the Grindlylow and  
Hagrid was admiring it when the barkeep dropped a tray  
of glasses. The poor thing spooked and took off at a   
dead run for the darkest place it could find.  
Dumbledore puzzled over the possibilities before realization dawned.  
He headed straight for Severus's corner  
Not only his corner, but for his robes as well, Barnes started to snicker again.  
Oh, not up his robes, Dumbledore stifled a laugh.  
Right up and grabbed onto the most convenient anchor  
he could find, the Doctor was starting to tear up as he struggled not to laugh aloud.   
I've never seen anyone turn such a shade of white before.   
And of course the entire bar had begun to roar with laughter.  
Together the two men worked on being quiet, although it was very difficult as the image stuck in their minds. Suddenly the doctor stilled and ceased laughing. He reached for his water and sipped at it as he continued to remember that night.  
So much for the funny part. My Dad and I ran over to  
him; he would not allow us to remove the creature in front   
of the entire bar. I tried to talk it out, but me talking to   
Professor Snape's crotch, I'm sure you can guess it only   
served to cause more laughter and ribald comments.  
I remember he sat very still and whispered that it had   
bitten him. Of course Dad apparated immediately to the   
clinic. Grindlylow toxin is a powerful muscle relaxant and  
can be quite dangerous. I levitated him into a private  
room, making sure no one followed us in. Hagrid gave me  
the cage and wished me luck. Here the doctor stretched himself and sipped at his glass again.  
I managed to get Grindle off him. The bite was in a most  
embarrassing spot as you can imagine but at least it was  
a simple puncture and no tearing at all. I knew Professor  
Snape was beginning to panic. It's frightening to feel all  
your control slip away. So I pulled him up onto my lap  
like I did today.  
I come from a long line of healers; I had trained in both   
muggle and magic techniques but I had not yet tapped into  
the magical side of healing.  
You hadn't been able to scan a patient? Dumbledore asked.  
No. The power usually manifests sometime in the late 20's   
or 30's. I was twenty-five and still didn't know if I were  
going to develop the gift or not. But I had this man who  
was trying hard not to panic slowly succumbing to the toxin  
and my Dad had not returned with the antidote. So I   
decided to try calming him, slipping my hand under his robe  
so I could touch his chest. It was the most amazing thing,  
when I realized I was inside him, seeing' the toxin working  
on his muscles, seeing' the entry site. I tried healing the  
puncture first and succeeded. Then Dad returned and  
injected the antidote. I lay there watching the toxin being  
driven out and destroyed. Then I nosed about since the  
Professor was so docile and discovered he'd been hexed.  
Must have not been able to sleep well for weeks. I loosened  
that curse and cast it out, Dad must of wanded it because  
it was gone and I was still immersed. At some point Snape  
fell asleep with me still reading every system in absolute  
awe, Barnes slowly shook his head.  
I'd read everything I could on full healers, pestered my  
Dad and Grandpa til they would run and hide to get some  
peace and quiet when I was home. But nothing prepared  
me for the absolute wonder of actually connecting so   
intimately with another human being, he smiled softly at the memory.  
I don't think Professor Snape went into town and the   
bar for at least six months. Not that we didn't try to get  
him to come in, mind you.  
Dumbledore looked at the doctor curiously,  
You are concerned about Severus?  
Yes, I suppose so. Occasionally strangers come into  
the bar and ask around about him. No one in town gives  
out any information beyond that he teaches here. Sometimes  
some of the professors share stories about him. The   
story about the bogart two years ago was popular for  
awhile.  
Ah, yes, the green dress and vulture adorned hat,  
the headmaster supplied.  
Exactly. Sometimes they mention him being ill, and I  
don't really enjoy that. Especially when they seem pleased  
about it. Pomfrey for instance and Sinistra, she seemed  
awfully happy when he was ill recently, he shook himself and finished packing up.   
I should be getting back to the clinic. I'll just stop by   
tomorrow for a quick look, he stood up and shook Dumbledore's extended hand before walking around the desk and heading towards the door.  
Dumbledore turned to take another look at Snape, curled up on the couch with a phoenix roosting on top of him. The bird was still trilling its innocuous little tune allowing its incredible warmth to soak into the sleeping man. He recalled how Fawkes had been the first to trust Snape all those years ago; a lost, angry young man with a terrible secret and no where to turn.   
A tap at his door broke his concentration. He waved it open and found himself greeting Harry and Hermione with Professor Lupin close behind.  
Miss Granger asked to join us. She's very keen on   
learning how to supplement energy, Lupin gave him a lopsided grin. Dumbledore smiled, quietly noting the third was missing. He chose not to mention that at the moment.  
Well, this is a school, is it not? Harry has given you the  
basics? he led the students over to the couch and motioned for Hermione to take a chair. Snape was carefully levitated and Harry slipped in as his pillow. Fawkes simply opened one beady eye to watch the operation, then resettled. Harry gently ran his hand over the sleeping man's shoulder muttering the charm that would start the energy to flow.  
Casting out the remaining two curses was extremely  
draining, Dumbledore commented. The doctor has  
put Professor Snape on bed rest for the duration of  
a week.  
Yes, that's 7, s-e-v-e-n, days, Snape growled startling everyone in the room.  
Do you ever stay asleep? Harry complained, unconsciously lifting his lip in a slight sneer.  
And miss this scintillating discussion? he continued to grumble.  
Lupin admonished, you're scaring the students.  
Students-s-s-s, PLURAL?! What am I, a damned lab   
assignment? He was truly in his element, raging.  
Harry snickered, delighted, saying,  
Well, you are feeling better, no matter what else.  
Snape opened his eyes and spotted Hermione sitting nearby, an expression of extreme curiosity and some fear on her face. He sighed under Harry's touch.  
Excuse me, Ms. Granger. I am acting more asinine than  
usual. Although the Headmaster can tell you I'm normally  
quite caustic and nasty even when I'm on my better   
behavior.  
I will vouch for that. He's actually doing remarkably well  
for him, Dumbledore briefly wondered how he'd acted  
after he woke from the grindlylow experience.  
Hermione looked from Snape to Harry to Dumbledore and then back to the beginning.  
Well, I did try to convince Ron that some of your nastiness  
was a cultivated cover. You can't really be so horrid, can  
you?  
Lupin laughed aloud.  
Oh, hell yes! I've known him for practically forever,  
Hermione. He's quite nasty, but the heart is true. It's  
very hard to see most of the time.  
Let me try again, Hermione pulled her right leg up and tucked it under her left, leaning forward.   
As students we see you adults as flat characters, your   
actions only relate to us. We don't see that there is   
more to the world than just us. It's normal for a child and   
young adult to be ego-centric. As adults you all realize   
people have a base personality, but their actions are  
related to many things. So Professor Snape can have a   
caustic nature but that doesn't mean he doesn't care. He   
cares intensely, he just doesn't act the way another   
person might, say like you, Professor Lupin. So if one can   
get past the exterior, one can find a kindred soul as   
dedicated as Headmaster Dumbledore.  
All four men stared at her incredulous.   
How old are you? Lupin asked, She nodded with a smug smile.  
Say what you will, Snape spat out, but I have spent the  
last four and a half years treating you all like shit every   
chance I get. He shut his eyes again while Fawkes screeched at him angrily.  
Yes, you have, Hermione picked up before the other three stunned individuals could speak.  
And some of it has been despicable. But I hasten to   
point out on most occasions you had an audience that  
included possible informants. As a known Death Eater  
you must keep up appearances. It's just easier for you  
because you came with a mean, sarcastic streak built-in.  
All three men turned their gaze back to Snape who was not responding, merely lying with pursed lips thinking angry thoughts to himself.   
This has been a deplorable day, growled the furious man.  
I can't feed myself, I can't stay awake, some evil git tries to  
get into the only sanctuary I've ever known, I get levitated   
from all corners of the room to suit everyone else's desires.   
A child from my past comes and tells the infamous Grindlylow  
tale, I've been bathed more often than I care to comment on,  
I'm apparently not potty trained since I'm always watched in the loo,  
and now I'm being psychoanalyzed by a 15 year old witch.   
It can't get any worse!  
A tap at the door caused everyone's' attention to swing away from him, for which Snape was grateful. Lupin cautiously opened the door and was greeted by Hagrid.  
Hullo, hullo. Just thought I'd stop by and leave a   
little some'in for ya to enjoy, Professor Snape. I made  
it up special for you this morning. He held out a plate full of   
Oh, look Severus, Lupin's voice squeaked as he managed to say the words,   
treacle fudge.   
Damn. I was wrong, Snape turned fully over hiding his face, causing Fawkes to squawk indignantly and the others to laugh uncontrollably.  



	4. Inconsequential Pain

alt4

Dumbledore graciously accepted the plate of dark rocklike objects and sent Hagrid back on his way feeling quite pleased with himself. Snape, on the other hand, was returning to shut-down mode. Deciding tact was needed, the Headmaster set the fudge down well away from the couch and sat near Hermione and Lupin carrying on a quiet conversation.  
Harry continued to supply energy to Snape. He ran his hand over his back wishing he could say something to loosen Snape's rigid muscles. Fawkes began to walk up and down the length of the prostrate man's body. Harry glanced at the bird wondering how long it would be until it was flung across the room.   
Surprisingly, Snape began to relax under the talons and occasional peck. The creature seemed to be carrying on some sort of one-sided conversation as it chirped, trilled and warbled softly. Glancing at the other three humans in the room Harry noted that Dumbledore was keeping Hermione's attention focused on him. Lupin seemed to be listening closely to the older man, too.  
Finally Snape opened an eye and looked at the phoenix that had just made it to his shoulder, peering down into his face.  
Ok, ok, thank you Fawkes. I am feeling much better  
now that you've punctured every inch of my sleeping  
apparel.  
The phoenix chirped smugly. At least it seemed rather smug as it flew across the room to his perch. Harry looked down at the quiet man.  
What was Fawkes doing? Harry asked.   
I used to think he was just being a bloody nuisance, Snape groused, but the headmaster informed me it is some sort of calming ritual phoenix do. He settled a little more on his back and looked up into Harry's face feeling somewhat better for the energy and the talons. Plus Harry's goodwill was coursing through him while his cynicism ran through Harry.  
Harry ran his hand along the man's shoulder, the warmth sinking into the lank frame.  
I should thank you now while I'm feeling inclined; heaven   
knows I'll be back to nasty in the morning, Snape grimaced apologetically.  
So, thank you.  
You're welcome, Professor, Harry smiled down at him. A sudden movement caught his eye and he looked back across the room at Hermione as she held her hand up. Snape looked at him quizzically.  
What are they up to, he asked quietly.  
Not sure, Harry said softly, Hermione is holding her hand  
up to Dumbledore's. Ah! He's going to share energy with  
her. She's probably curious on how it would feel with   
someone else.  
Wait a minute, Snape struggled to roll on his side to watch the transfer, Dumbledore, Granger. Those two are the most  
curious people I know. They want to know _everything_. In  
excruciating detail. He raised one hand to hold onto Harry's hand.  
Promise you'll protect me, the Potions Master asked. Harry couldn't decide if it were a joke or not.  
Only if you'll protect me, he answered with a snicker. Snape squeezed his hand once,  
Sounds reasonable.  
They both watched as the young woman touched the Headmaster's hand, murmuring the proper charms. They watched the light in her eyes brighten, a small smile grace her visage. Her focus narrowed a moment as she sipped the aura. Dumbledore removed his hand, seeking her eyes, speaking softly to her.  
This is potentially dangerous, Potter. You do know  
how to apparate, don't you? Snape cautioned.  
Can't apparate inside Hogwarts, Harry replied.  
Uh, I think we'd better find a way, Snape continued as both Hermione and Dumbledore's focus shifted. To the couch. Specifically them. Even Lupin's eyes glittered as he looked over towards them.  
Maybe you have to use the loo, Severus? Harry queried, definitely not liking the burning curiosity being directed at them.  
Maybe I do, he agreed, pushing up hastily. Too hastily. Although Harry had transferred energy and he was now curse-free Snape still was lethargic. He groaned and settled back onto the couch. His young pillow smiled and carefully began to feed more energy into him.  
Sorry. Just can't get up yet, Snape said through gritted teeth. He turned his face away from the room, looking up at Harry apologetically.   
It's ok. They don't seem to be actually moving towards us  
as yet, Harry reported.  
It was peaceful for another ten minutes; although the couch contingent kept waiting for the trio to come back to them. Snape was sleepy, beginning to doze, when Harry finished his feed. He indulged himself, gently smoothing the professor's hair back.   
Once again Snape pushed himself up, this time making it to sitting upright. He looked over at Harry knowingly, opening his arms to the boy. Harry stared for a moment.  
Better hurry up, Potter, he growled, I'll revert back  
too soon and you'll miss it.   
Not having to be asked twice, Harry crawled onto Snape's lap and into the long cradling arms. He might be considered the scariest and meanest of Hogwarts' teachers, but the Potions Master certainly knew how to hold Harry so he felt completely safe and loved. He rested his head on the man's chest and listened to the heart beat steadily, lungs softly breathing in and out. When he felt Snape's cheek against his head he knew he was fully encircled. He just couldn't understand why his own cheeks were wet.  
They sat together a long while. Until Dumbledore finally came over and announced dinner. Harry looked up at the table set, Lupin and Hermione already seated. He smiled shyly at Snape, who lifted an eyebrow and considered him a full moment before a small smile graced his face as well.  
They insist we eat, Potter, he growled softly. Harry snickered, then stood up offering his hand as leverage to Snape.   
  
Snape managed a modest meal before Lupin had to levitate him off to bed. He didn't wake until late the next morning and then only because Dr. Barnes had insisted.   
Monday was a blur; Snape was tired and slept most of it away. Tuesday seemed to be a repeat. Then Wednesday. He idly wondered as he sipped the cool shake Lupin held to his lips if he should be concerned, but he couldn't. The covers were warm, Lupin was holding him securely and nothing seemed to be pressing. He had to brew Lupin's potion the next day, but he'd written out a list of ingredients that he'd left on the table by the couch. He'd send Granger and Lupin after them later. Much later as he slipped once more into an easy sleep.  
Lupin returned to the sitting area having put Snape to bed. Dumbledore had drinks poured out and waiting.  
Barnes insists he's getting stronger, Dumbledore offered as he handed Lupin a glass.  
I suppose he is, Lupin said quietly. It's just strange to  
see him so docile and tractable. His companion nodded in agreement sipping at his own mug.   
Energy feeds from Harry keep him toned down, don't  
they? Dumbledore smiled mischievously. Lupin laughed.  
Barnes mentioned bringing some special potion tomorrow  
to help power him up', the headmaster shrugged,  
and Severus tentatively agreed.  
Any side effects? Lupin asked curiously.  
Some, but mostly just what he's experiencing now.  
A little sleepy, somewhat docile for a few hours. Then  
he should be more awake and able to move about,  
Dumbledore smiled at Lupin, good thing, too, the older man added, since we have that wolf's bane potion to brew   
tomorrow night.  
They talked for a short while, then Lupin excused himself to get some papers graded before bed. Dumbledore went over to his desk and soon was embroiled in a stack of correspondence that never seemed to shrink. Finally he threw his quill down in mock despair.  
he commanded. Of course, the paper did not move, nor did the quill. Sighing he ran a tired hand through his hair. Oh well, at least he had a pre-warmed bed. He stood and went to the lavatory, preparing for sleep.  
Quietly opening the bedroom door he noted the Potions Master standing quietly in the moon-lit window. He was staring out over the night.  
he called out quietly, waiting for a response.  
The silent man self-consciously slipped a hand over his forearm. Quick to note the movement, Dumbledore moved closer.  
he asked more gently. The man shuffled a little without speaking. The older man moved next to him, carefully lifting the offending arm up and looked at the angry black tattoo.  
He calls, Snape said simply. Dumbledore ran a soothing hand over the burning forearm, a healing charm, taking away the pain.   
I said you cannot leave, Severus, he quietly.  
I know, Snape answered, but he hunts for me. Someone   
put a ward charm up I can't break. . Dumbledore knew then Snape would have gone, answered the summons if only to protect the school.   
You are still much too weak to go anywhere, child,   
except back to bed, and he pulled Snape around leading him to the cold bed. He must have stood in that window waiting for a long while.   
Weak or not, he called. I'm sure he'll send out one  
of his inner circle next, Snape said sadly. Dumbledore tucked him into the bedding then crawled in after, arranging the chilled body against his own.  
He will send Master Malfoy to check on you, Severus. It  
is the easiest thing of all, to send Malfoy's son up to check  
on your condition. We've been very careful to let everyone  
know you're quite incapacitated and not in the normal   
hospital wing. He encouraged Snape to use his shoulder as a pillow, running a soothing hand up and down his back.  
Well, with Pomfrey teaching potions this week no  
one is in the hospital wing. Snape stilled for a moment,  
Care to explain to me why you chose Poppy to take over  
my class load? Lupin was quite evasive.  
Dumbledore allowed himself to smile in the dark knowing Snape couldn't see it.  
Well, she has a wealth of knowledge as far as healing  
potions are concerned. And she seemed to think teaching  
would be simple compared to handling you, he chuckled.  
Snape thought about that a moment.  
I have the feeling she doesn't care for me at all, Albus.  
Not that it matters, I generally prefer that people don't like   
me. But she wasn't happy about me being in the hospital last  
month. You've nearly always cared for me so I never  
noticed before.   
I'm sorry about that, Severus. I should have been there  
for you last month as well.   
Snape was quick to negate the Headmaster, saying how busy he had been and how insignificant his own problems were. Dumbledore pulled him into a tight embrace.  
Shush. I should have been there. Thank gods Harry   
was. There are plots thickening around us and we  
need to stay close together, Severus. You need to  
be protected right now. He felt a tremble run through the younger man's body before he melted into the embrace. Snape was safe right here. The burning had subsided and cooled; sleepiness overtook him and he yawned.  
Rest, Severus, Dumbledore resumed running a soothing hand over his back as he drifted. His breathing lengthened as he fell asleep closely followed by the older man.  
  
Dr. Barnes presented himself promptly by 10 the next morning. His patient was still curled up in the quilts, sunlight playing over his face as gently as the breeze.  
I apologize for not having him up and ready for you,  
Dr. Barnes. It's been a very busy morning, Dumbledore followed the younger man into the bedroom to look at the sleeping patient.   
That's ok, Headmaster. I am a little early and I confess  
I am eager to try this new potion. My father has  
waxed eloquently over its results, the doctor smiled.  
I will simply have to get my patient prepared by  
myself, he smirked.   
I wanted to ask you, he continued   
why Severus seems so reluctant to have an injection.  
Does he have a fear of needles?  
Dumbledore looked quizzically at him.  
Not that I know of. Pomfrey has given him injections  
over the years, as well as one of the Ministry's   
doctors she uses as her replacement when she's on  
vacation. All I can say is he never has said a thing  
to me.  
It's of no concern, Barnes hastened, I'm sure it just  
me being overly sensitive. Snape has always been a  
good patient for me. Well, the two times before now  
that I've worked with him. I just don't want to upset him.  
Dumbledore laughed, Upset Severus?  
Barnes joined him and chuckled.   
  
The sound of laughter woke him. As well as voices. But laughter first. He stretched carefully enjoying the pull of muscles that didn't hurt for a change. Wind curled around his face and ruffled his hair. He felt the warm covers lift and disappear and he opened reluctant eyes to view his tormentor.  
Dr. Barnes, he said by way of greetings.  
Professor Snape, came the rejoinder. I am going to   
pull extra duty and get you up, dress and feed you.  
Snape more fully looked around and noted they were alone in the room.  
The Headmaster had business to attend to elsewhere   
in the castle. Professor Lupin is teaching. But I understand  
Dobby will be here quite...  
Good morning, Professor Snape is ready for his breakfast?  
Snape glanced at the happy elf face next to his own.  
Professor Snape wants to know how Dobby always   
manages to show up when Professor Snape has to pee, he grumbled at the house elf.  
Dobby just knows these things, the elf snorted, helping the man sit up and swing his legs out of bed.  
Much better than changing sheets all the time, Dr. Barnes  
added. He earned a glare for the comment and grinned back.  
A trip to the lavatory, a quick wash-up in the sink, then clean leggings and shirt.  
We'll leave the bath for later, Barnes said.  
Professor Lupin and the Headmaster likes that part, the elf commented happily. Snape rolled his eyes.  
Leaning on Barnes, Snape followed the rollicking elf out to the table and the brunch spread out. He still wasn't very hungry but Dobby bounced about sliding bits and pieces of a variety of food on his plate to try. It was hard to refuse the creature when he was so _enthusiastic_. Of course, a full warm belly made him very sleepy and soon Snape was thinking in terms of a nap.  
I think we're ready for the new treatment, Barnes interjected into Snape's sleepy contemplation of the couch. He stiffened significantly and turned his tight face towards the doctor.  
Ah, yes. The potion you mentioned yesterday, he said, his features turned frosty. Barnes noted the huge shift in mood.  
Yes, just a quick set of injections, he began, noting the absolute panic brush across Snape's' face before it was carefully tooled back into icy indifference. Hmmm, what was that all about? He carefully helped the reluctant man to his feet and walked him to the couch. Then he began to open his satchel and rummage around for a moment.  
How many shots? the cultivated voice asked with worried curiosity.  
Just two. One is the potion itself, the other a vitamin  
boost that my father suggested to compliment it. Barnes stopped looking in his bag. He knew exactly where the medicines were, but Snape's reaction was more compelling.  
Surely you're not worried about two measly little  
shots! The curses you've been subjected to completely  
overwhelm the quick prick of a little needle.  
Snape licked his lips nervously,  
Speak for yourself, Barnes, there is nothing remotely  
quick or little about the needles you doctors use.  
Curiosity definitely piqued, Barnes snuck a quick glance at the rigid man. He was certainly approaching panic, although he was working hard to tamp down his fear.  
What type of injections have you had lately? Barnes asked.  
Antibiotics last August, he said, and some kind of  
analgesic for fever. He'd been sick after returning from Moody's basement. Pomfrey had stopped in and looked him over while Dumbledore had gone to the Ministry to complain.  
Two shots? Barnes asked.  
Three. She had to inject twice on the antibiotics, he turned his face away, they burned. A lot.  
Barnes mentally went over the injectible antibiotics. Why did she select Ronicef? It had been touted as a good broad based antibiotic, but the injectible did burn and most doctors stopped using it. Plus, why did she split the dose? Good grief, if it were going to hurt you'd think she'd minimize the pain factor.  
And those new needles, Snape shuddered, those big bores to transport the potions. I don't like them at all.  
Big bores? Now what was he talking about?  
Did injections always hurt a lot, Professor? Barnes queried.  
Snape shook his head, wrapping his arms around his torso.  
No, as a child and student I don't remember them hurting.  
It was that last ministry doctor that came here a couple   
years back. She brought the new needles and meds.  
She left Pomfrey a small supply.  
Reaching into his bag he snagged a larger bore syringe.  
Severus? Does this look like the new needle? he displayed the large bovine bore he carried in case he needed to treat a farmer's stock. Just because he was a people doctor didn't mean he never had to help a large farm animal. Snape pulled his lip back in a loathing sneer.  
I think so. Although they always seem alot bigger when  
I'm sick.  
A lot of things ran through Barnes' mind. One being he'd knock Pomfrey on her ass next time he saw her in person. The other he was going to find out the name of the ministry doctor and do the same to her. But his healing instincts clicked in quickly and he dropped the offensive bovine syringe back into his case. He gently placed his hands on Snape's clenched shoulders.  
he said gently, pushing hair away from the angry face.  
I can promise you it will not burn at all and I'm nearly positive  
you won't even feel the prick. The look he received was not trusting nor reassured. He let go of the man and went back into his case, pulling out the energy boost and the soluble vitamins. He then took out two sterile syringes. He moved slowly noting the dark, angry eyes following his every movement. Carefully he broke the seal on one syringe and filled it with a dose of the energy potion. Setting it aside, needle covered again, he filled the second syringe. These ready, he pulled out the alcohol wipes and opened the packets. A couple fluffy cotton balls came out of a small container. Finally he put two small Band-Aids on the table.  
Now, let's check out your upper arms, he deftly stripped the sleep shirt off the reluctant man and ran a gentle hand over the muscles on the upper left arm. Satisfied, he looked at Snape.  
You need to breathe. Deeply. In. Out. He led the nervous man in a breathing exercise to calm.  
I will swab down your arm and give you the first injection.  
Just keep breathing along with me. In. Out. Good,  
Severus! Watch me carefully. Not that he had to tell Snape that! Glittering eyes followed his every movement. But he did continue to breath in and out as directed. Picking up the first syringe, Barnes squeezed the muscle then let loose, slipping in the needle at the same time as Snape exhaled. The potion went in quickly enough and the needle slipped back out, cotton pressed against the nearly invisible hole.   
Working hard not to smile, Barnes ignored the look of surprise on Snape's face and put a Band-Aid over the cotton.  
Ready for the second shot? he ask carefully, receiving a nod of agreement. He swiped down a spot on the right upper arm and repeated the procedure, slipping the needle into the muscle as Snape was most relaxed. Again the cotton and the Band-Aid. He snapped needles off syringes and put them in the traveling disposal box. All supplies were cleaned up and put away. Finally he picked up Snape's shirt and held it up.  
he asked. Snape nodded, silent. He poked arms through sleeves and head through shirt allowing the doctor to pull it down over his body. The doctor proceeded to urge the docile man to lay down on the couch and cover him gently with the quilt.  
Now, the potion will make you sleepy for a large part of  
the day. But by dinner you should be more awake. I  
will come back tomorrow morning to check you over.  
Thank you, Dr. Barnes, Snape was quite subdued. He let his eyes unfocused as his thoughts turned inward. Before he totally fazed out, he looked up,   
Would you hand me the paper on the coffee table?  
I need to give it to Professor Lupin when he comes.  
Certainly, Severus, Barnes handed him the paper and watched him fold and tuck it into his shirt sleeve. The potion took over quickly and Snape drifted into sleep. Barnes sat still, watching his patient breathing. He allowed his anger to swirl around him and dissipate. He couldn't believe a healer would hurt a patient. Finally he stood, taking his bag, he went to the Headmaster's desk to write in his files.  
He also left an unambiguous note asking for Pomfrey's file on Snape. 


	5. Naps and Brews

alt5

  
  
  
Lupin ran up the staircase to Dumbledore's office. He was admitted by a serious Dobby who had been left to guard the patient. It was lunch time and he still did not have the list of ingredients for the wolf's bane potion that had to be made that evening. He sent Dobby down for a quick lunch, including a protein shake if he could get it into Snape.  
Approaching the couch he noted the sleeping man had a smile on his face, as if having a pleasant dream. He was almost reluctant to wake him. Almost.  
Severus? Sev? he gently shook the exposed shoulder. Was it his imagination or did Snape giggle?  
Hi Remus, came the warm response. Lupin stared at the man.  
he tried again. This time two bemused eyes opened and a bright smile decorated his face.  
Hi Remus. Hold me? the prostrate man held out his arms.  
Ok, where's Professor Snape and who the heck are you?  
Lupin looked askance at the happy face.  
I'm me, Remus. I'm just me, he continued to hold out his arms hopefully. Lupin looked at him closely.  
Dr. Barnes gave you that medicine, didn't he, Snape?  
Snape happily nodded.  
Yes! It will wear off by this evening. So hold me, Remus.  
Not until you tell me what stuff I need to get together  
for tonight, Lupin bargained, you have to brew my  
potion.  
Without missing a beat, nor dimming his smile, Snape reached into his shirt sleeve and pulled out his piece of paper.  
Here it is! Hold me!   
Lupin had to laugh. He put the paper in a pocket and then pushed the hair out of Snape's face.  
You're going to be really embarrassed tonight when I  
tease you about this cuddling stuff, Sev.  
Nope. It's the medicine, he happily waited while Lupin levitated him up and onto his lap. Once there curled against the DADA professor and contentedly sighed.  
Actually, Lupin reflected as he started to leave; lunch cleaned up and Dobby back on guard, it was a very nice way to relax. Snape had cuddled up close and drank his shake before falling back asleep. He had to admit he kind of liked the companionship and would miss it once Snape was back on even keel. If a healthy Snape could be considered "even keel".   
Dumbledore was coming up to the door as he was going out.  
Lupin noted how tired the man looked.  
Busy morning? he asked sympathetically.  
Horrid. I dislike dealing with some of the less kind  
students, Dumbledore rubbed his eyes.  
Ah, yes, that little hexing incident. Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Did the students  
fess up?  
Did you ever 'fess up Remus? he asked with a wry smile. Lupin squirmed as he returned the grin.  
That was different, he weakly protested. Then he thought of something.  
Hey, Severus is all goofy on Dr. Barnes' power up stuff.  
Go and sit with him while he's all cuddly. You'll feel loads  
better.  
Really? I can't miss Severus Snape goofy, a tired smile graced his face. He walked into his office and called to Dobby to bring him tea. He'd eaten lunch down in the great hall.   
On his desk was a note from the doctor explaining the side effects more diplomatically. Warm and drowsy, elevated good mood. Enjoy it while it lasts. Plus the request for the records from Pomfrey. That was easy enough. When Dobby returned he simply sent the elf to secure the file.  
The pile of work was still depressingly high. He glared briefly at it but it did not go away. Might as well check on Severus.  
His Potions Master was curled happily around his pillow. Yes, there was a silly grin on his face. As he watched the man resting he realized two shining dark eyes were regarding him.  
Hi Albus! came the bright greeting, How's your day  
going?  
Lupin was right. He was goofy.   
A little tiring, Severus, he answered truthfully.  
I'm sorry. Hold me? Snape asked sweetly, holding out his arms.  
Lupin is right, you are silly, Dumbledore responded, but he also levitated the drowsy man up and onto the lounge, sliding in alongside.   
He told me he was going to tease me tonight about being  
too cuddly, the man sulked. You'd think he'd like  
the change.  
Yes, you would, Dumbledore replied, gently rubbing his hand over Snape's back. Snape curled into him almost purring in pleasure. As he fell asleep Dumbledore wondered if he could get some of the potion to use when Snape was nasty.  
Well, he doubted Barnes would part with a case of the stuff. He smiled softly and sank into the warmth. It certainly was nice to sit back and relax with a warm body to nestle into. A simple pleasure. He stifled a yawn and closed his eyes.  
  
Lupin found them hours later curled up like puppies. Classes done he roused Snape and watched the confusion on his face. A lot of the side effects had worn off. The Potions Master glared at him and tried to return to the warmth of the Headmaster's side. Dumbledore was no help, running a tickling finger up his ribs.  
Come on, sleeping beauty. We'd best get you to the  
loo and then a bath, Lupin ruffled Snape's hair.   
Dobby's right, the man grumbled, you do take a great  
deal of pleasure bathing me.   
Seeing Dumbledore smile he added,  
You too. Both of you like those damned ducks!  
I will admit I enjoy taking care of you, you obstinate  
creature, Lupin teased. Although you were quite  
sweet earlier at lunch.  
Damned potion, Snape grimaced at the memory.   
And I will also be quite happy not to have to bathe  
you once you're back on your feet, Lupin continued, pulling on his arms to have him sit up. Dumbledore peered at him over his glasses.  
Feeling a little more awake, Severus? he asked.  
Snape stretched a bit and looked about the room. The sun was definitely on the downward side with evening approaching.   
Yes, actually, I do feel more awake, he stood with little help and took a few cautious steps towards the washroom. Pleased with his progress he pulled himself upright and looked down at Lupin with the old superior glare.   
I certainly have not missed that look, Sev! Lupin said carefully, wondering what was going through the other man's mind. A small smile slipped onto the stern face as Snape reached out for Lupin's arm.  
Well, it is a carefully cultivated look. I'll try to tone  
it down in private, and he leaned slightly against his friend as they went to the washroom.  
Dumbledore sighed as they moved away from him. It was a pleasure to see Snape healing. Mostly.   
It also meant he'd soon be able to break that ward charm that had been woven to keep him in these rooms. Dumbledore knew Snape had to return and deal with Voldemort and the circle. He just hoped he could keep him a little while longer.  
A knock at the door stole his focus and he stood, adjusting his robes and smoothing back his hair. He went to the door and opened it.  
Ah, Mr. Malfoy. A pleasure. Please, come in, he stood back holding the door so that Draco Malfoy could enter his study. The student quickly looked about the room, assessing any potential problems. Dumbledore knew he saw at least two of the sneak-o-scopes whirling silently on the mantel.   
I'm sorry to disturb you, Headmaster, drawled the voice that was not sorry in the least but was actually quite nervous.  
I just have been concerned about Professor Snape.   
Potions class has been, ah, _different_ with Madame Pomfrey,  
He spat out the word as though it was distasteful.  
I'm sure it has been, Mr. Malfoy. After four and a half  
years with Professor Snape it must be an interesting  
experience.  
He gestured and brought Draco over to his desk, indicating he should take a chair as he himself moved to his own. Draco continued to look about the room. He'd only been here one time before and his father had been very keen on any safeguards the old wizard might have visible. When he returned his gaze to the Headmaster he blushed slightly, having been caught gaping.  
I just wanted to see if Professor Snape was all right.   
The rest of the house was concerned and I offered to  
come up and see him. Let him know we've missed him  
and all, Draco stumbled over the pleasantries, not something he was entirely comfortable with. He was good at lying but this light conversation was difficult.  
You've just missed him. He's having his bath, Dumbledore put on his most concerned look and poured it on.  
He's been quite sick, seemed to have been hexed  
while he was visiting friends over a week ago. Professor  
Lupin and I have been quite concerned.  
We heard, Draco lowered his voice, we heard a healer   
had to be brought in. That Madame Pomfrey couldn't  
seem to help him.  
Well, yes, Madame Pomfrey was having some difficulty  
helping Professor Snape. We felt it best to bring him  
up here where we could keep a close eye on him while  
he healed. Very close eye, and Dumbledore peered at him closely.  
We weren't sure exactly when or where the Professor  
was cursed and he wasn't able to tell us even after he  
came around, he could tell by the look on Draco's face he'd gotten the message across, that they good guys were protecting Snape from the bad guys. Dumbledore oozed goodness.  
If you'd like to wait, I will see if he's able to speak  
to you for a minute. But only just a minute, Mr. Malfoy,  
Dumbledore laid it on a little thick,  
he's still quite weak.  
Scored with that one.   
Maybe I should come back in a few days, say Sunday?  
After lunch may be best.  
Why, yes, that would be good. He'd be up and  
ready for a visitor, I'm sure. Let's say around 2 pm.  
I'll let you know if it's all right by Sunday's lunch, and he gave the boy one of his more crocodilian smiles. Oh, yes, trust me and tell your father what we want him to hear. Weak, sick, unavailable.  
With few words he ushered the Death Eater's son out the door and closed it firmly behind him. That bought another week, he was sure.   
Although it also may have bought him more trouble.  
  
An hour later and the room was again filled with young voices. Harry and Hermione had joined him. In addition Dumbledore was silently pleased that Arthur Weasley's son had come along. He could tell the youth was quite uneasy around Snape but that was fine. A cautious nature was preferable in times like these.   
Lupin was rather subdued, too. Most likely because of the potion being prepared. He trusted Snape to brew it properly; the students made him nervous. Now he knew how Snape felt earlier when Hermione wanted to try sending him energy. It was a weird feeling _being_ the lesson instead of merely teaching the lesson.  
Snape had easily slipped back into professor mode carefully explaining the ingredients and process before setting the students to task shredding and mincing roots, stems and leaves. Dumbledore himself had gotten caught up in the process and was separating petals selecting the best and unblemished. The cauldron was slowly simmering a water base waiting for the rest.  
Hermione was in her element, discussing proper technique for cutting up the ingredients. Snape had never been an accessible teacher for her, at least not in the way she enjoyed it most. Since he did not have to perform for the Slytherin half of the class, Snape was able to assume the role easily answering questions and challenging her with questions of his own. Harry was simply following directions and Ron, well Ron was simply trying to accept Snape wasn't the vicious git he'd heard stories about from five elder siblings.  
Dumbledore sighed, remembering having to caution especially Ronald not to tell his siblings anything about Professor Snape except the official line. Fortunately he knew from experience none of these three children gossiped; they had all carried secrets worthy of adult secret keepers.   
Better, in fact, than some.  
Looking up he realized Snape was staring right at him; the dark eyes piercing into him. Understanding. A very small smile pulled at the man's lip and then he returned his attention to the students who were lining up the materials. He was enjoying this more than he could admit. Maybe this summer at the cottage they could work out some private lessons for this ambitious trio.   
He hadn't given too much thought to the summer until now. It seemed so far away and there was so much that could and probably would happen before school's end in June. He missed being able to plan a holiday, even a short weekend away, since the rise of Voldemort. The evil, the unknown, took away most of the pleasures of life.   
A touch on his sleeve, and Snape's small smile.   
I don't think a gnut would cover them, he said.  
Dumbledore returned the smile,  
No, not quite.  
Ah, the luxury of not having to explain; Snape would understand and did understand much more than anyone realized. He settled back into his chair and watched the true master brew the potion.  
Very few had ever really watched Snape brew a real potion, not something for a class. Dumbledore had sat in those cold dungeons many nights, late into the night, as he brewed a variety of potions for both him and for the ministry. He also knew he must have brewed potions at one time for Voldemort. It was his specialty. He briefly wondered what he would want from Snape. He was relatively certain Snape would not brew any poisons for the dark wizard. Snape would not cause any death by hex or potion for that creature. The Headmaster stopped that line of thought.  
It was more interesting to watch the potion in progress. Steam was curling up out of the cauldron and wrapping itself around the brewer. He would allow Hermione to stand over the other side, pointing out particular scents as they manifested, certain colors and consistencies that most wizards missed. It was a difficult potion to brew, he himself had messed it up more than once.  
Now we let it stew for two hours, Snape was telling the students.  
I use a timed charm to keep the heat constant. We'll  
add the rest of the leaves after dinner. I'll get up after  
midnight to drop in the flowers.  
Hermione started to protest, wishing to be there for the entirety of the process. Before Snape could say 'no' Dumbledore stepped in,   
Next month, Miss Granger. There will be next month, he smiled to soften the blow.  
The position of the moon is important, Miss Granger.  
If you like, I will teach you how to plot the actual lunar   
position in respect to the brewing of the potion before   
next time,  
Snape offered a small smile which was reflected by Hermione.   
With the potion simmering they turned their attentions towards the table and dinner. Plates were set and large tureens appeared. Students took seats followed by the adults. Lupin looked to Snape, seeing that he was still awake. The energy potion seemed to be doing its job.  
They ate quietly, steadily. The kitchen elves had produced a wonderful repast of chicken pot pie that demanded attention. Sliced fruit accompanied the meal as well as several interesting desserts. They managed to clear all the plates and settled back with mugs of hot blackberry tea.  
Snape and Hermione added the next set of ingredients, stirring both clockwise and counter clockwise as indicated by the recipe. Snape knew it didn't matter but he also knew Granger was adamant about following directions to the letter and so they did.  
The students were then ushered out, the evening done. Dumbledore could see the exhaustion lining Snape's face although the Potions Master strove to remain alert and upright. Lupin left after them wanting to prep for the morning's classes.  
Stop by for a gobletful, Snape said, if you start early  
you'll have an easier transition next Wednesday.   
Lupin grimaced but said he'd come by before classes for his first dose.   
As the door closed Snape sank onto the couch, not bothering to sit but lie down flat without pillow or blanket. He was completely asleep before Dumbledore could walk back to him, face slack breathing shallow.  
Guess who gets to drop the flowers in tonight? he mused, spreading a blanket over the sleeping man. He alerted Dobby to wake him after midnight and went to bed too exhausted himself to move Snape in with him.   
  
It was well after midnight when Dumbledore woke, noting the moon was riding high in his window. He wondered what the hour was and managed to push the button on the muggle alarm he'd relieved as a birthday gift.  
The time is 2 a.m. and 32 minutes, the little voice intoned.  
What had happened to Dobby? He wondered if the potion was ruined and pushed himself up and off the bed.   
The first thing he noticed was Snape sitting at the table, in the dark sipping tea. He waved on a light and moved closer. He then noted the trembling in Snape's shoulders and the pale face. He sat next to him and poured out tea for himself.  
Did the flowers get in on time? he asked as blandly as possible.  
Yes, Headmaster, just after midnight, Snape ran a shaky hand through his hair.  
I told Dobby not to wake you since I was up.  
Very considerate of you, Dumbledore said mildly, reaching out to take hold of Snape's hand. He turned it gently and looked at the fading dark mark. Running his free hand over it he soothed the residual pain. The warding charm still held the man in check.  
Come to bed, Severus. You must be tired.  
I have to return, Headmaster. I can't ignore the call  
forever, Snape just sat, head slightly bowed.   
Not forever, Severus. Just long enough to be stronger.   
If you went now you'd just be fodder for Malfoy, he began to massage the limp hand.   
You know Draco stopped by today, he continued conversationally,   
wanted to check up on you and let you know you were  
missed.  
Snape chuffed.  
I let him know you were quite ill still. I'm sure that's why  
you're being summoned again. Malfoy would dearly love   
to get hold of you right now, he watched Snape carefully and was pleased when he saw agreement.  
Yes, that bastard would love to remove me. I'll need to  
watch my back around him, he slowly flexed his fingers in Dumbledore's hand.  
Thank you for the charm, Albus. I'd have gone as  
soon as it began to burn, Snape said softly. Dumbledore smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek.  
Come to bed, Severus, he repeated. He stood and pulled Snape up and towards the washroom. He was pleased when the younger man followed him, changing into his sleeping clothes and scrubbing his teeth. When Snape tried to curl away from him he simply flipped him over with a quick charm.  
the Snape groused. Dumbledore just chuckled smugly and pillowed Snape against his shoulder. A few deft back strokes and he slipped into untroubled sleep.


	6. Resting

alt6

Alternate Routes  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Resting   
  
Lupin cruised in and out the next morning, drinking a gobletful of potion and smiling at Dumbledore shuffling paperwork on his desk.  
Don't smirk, the older man remonstrated.  
Not me, said an angelic DADA professor.  
Snape managed to get himself out of bed by ten although Dumbledore followed him into the bathroom to watch his ablutions. He helped comb out the snarling hair and put it in a neat tie. Pulling on a robe Snape allowed a pair of thick socks to slide onto his feet.  
Then some breakfast for the newly risen and a perusal of the bookcase for light' reading.   
Here, Severus, try this one, a muggle mystery was placed in his hands. Skinwalkers, by Hillerman.   
American murder mystery complete with Native American  
Witches, he said, completely unlike anything here.  
Murdering witches is completely unlike anything here? Snape said dubiously, slightly rolling his eyes. Well, he did like murder mysteries and the Headmaster had given him other decent novels in the past. He crossed back over to the couch to curl up. He allowed himself to be covered with a quilt and only growled a little when a friendly hand smoothed his hair.  
Settling back behind his desk Dumbledore attacked the paperwork in earnest. His Potions Master was doing much better which made him feel much better.   
Dr. Barnes arrived at noon, having a busy morning in the clinic. He was pleased with the progress of his patient, even with the sarcastic rejoinders.  
So dad's little potion is working, eh? he smiled.  
It seems so, at least I'm awake again. Rather interesting  
experience after sleeping the best part of the week, Snape grumbled. Dumbledore smiled,  
Are you going to give him another dose? he asked as lightly as possible, watching bemused as the storm clouds gathered on the recuperating man's face. Noting the two expressions, Barnes arched his eyebrows.  
Did we not enjoy the side effects, Professor Snape?  
No, we did not! he snarled effectively. Barnes looked mildly alarmed.  
Speak for yourself, Severus, Dumbledore chimed in. He looked at the doctor,   
Professor Lupin and I found his altered manner charming.  
I thought the term was snipped Snape, looking angrily at the mantle.  
I preferred cuddly, myself, intoned the older man with a straight face. He was promptly reward with a snarling glare.  
I DO NOT CUDDLE, was the raging reply. Barnes had the good grace to feign professional indifference.  
It's a powerful potion and it does exactly what it needs  
to do, he stated sternly in its defense.   
Fortunately the side effects only last a few hours. A little  
goofiness' and physical soothing certainly has never hurt  
anyone.  
Snape would have challenged that, but stopped short. He turned slightly and Dumbledore watched him try to not clench his fists. The dark mark was deepening again; he could just see it peeking out from Snape's shirt sleeve. Barnes, too, noticed the change in demeanor and glanced at Dumbledore.   
Moving swiftly Dumbledore pulled a chair next to the couch and pulled on Snape's arm gently.  
Why, Albus, why now? the distressed man asked through clenched teeth.   
Even back then he didn't call often.  
Dumbledore ran a soothing hand over the angry mark, the charm effectively nulling the summons.  
I don't think it's Voldemort, although I doubt he knows  
someone else can use the mark to summons you. He watched the mark lose its dark color, fading,  
Any more than he knows I can stop the call. I really think   
that someone else wants to get to you at the moment,   
while you're too weak to defend yourself.  
Head still bowed, Snape shrugged submissively.  
I guess so. I did upset a lot of people.  
Barnes cleared his throat, knowing they'd totally forgotten him. Two sets of eyes quickly settled on him. He sat on the couch against Snape and took his forearm away from the Headmaster, running a hand over the fading mark with a clinical interest.  
My dad had to sedate the last man who was summoned  
by Voldemort in the clinic. It caused a great deal of pain  
and it continued to hurt even after he was unconscious.  
You'll have to teach me the charm, Headmaster.  
He pulled the sleeve back down over the mark knowing it upset Snape greatly. He returned his attention to Snape's face, carefully checking his eyes, still clouded in pain.   
It's still too early to rescan you, Professor, Barnes continued in a professional manner giving Snape enough distance to recover.  
I'd like to give you two more doses of the energy   
boost at least. The normal course is three to four doses  
at lengthening intervals. One today, a third on Sunday.  
Then I'll scan you on Monday, he smiled gently.  
You can probably go back to teaching half day on   
Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. I'd like you to skip  
Thursday because I figure you'll stay up late Wednesday  
with Professor Lupin and I might give you the fourth  
dose on Thursday.  
Snape could only glare at the mantle unable to retort in any fashion. Barnes carefully slipped his hand down to his neck, gently beginning to stroke a long forefinger up and down the rigid muscles. He transferred warmed energy into the man soothing him with his own calm. After a few minutes Snape sighed and unclenched, leaning into the touch. He half-closed his eyes but turned all his attention back to the younger man.  
Sorry. I get very angry, he offered softly.  
Yes, you do get very angry. Your anger is your greatest  
shield, it masks your true feelings, especially when you  
are with other death eaters, you need it to survive,   
Barnes was very perceptive and continued to stroke the loosening neck muscles.  
I know you can't just leave the anger; but I am glad  
you can slowly let it go with your friends. When all of   
this is over and the evil has been destroyed,   
Barnes pulled Snape forward into his arms, running his hands down over his back and grabbed the edge of his shirt, carefully stripping it up and off.  
When all of it is over, he repeated now running his hand  
over the long planes of the bared back,   
I will help you get rid of your anger. For now your  
friends will work around it.  
Snape slowly curled himself into Barnes' embrace, into his warmth and understanding and comfort. He felt Dumbledore's hand running a soothing charm over his shoulders and down his back as the doctor murmured soft, gentle words.  
  
After he had calmed Barnes released Snape but kept him sitting upright leaning against him. Dumbledore had at some point moved onto the couch so that the Potions Master was snugged between them.  
I'm going to give you one injection of the potion,  
Severus, began Dr. Barnes.   
Then after you eat a little I'll give you a vitamin to swallow.  
And then I'll get all goofy, sighed Snape, much resigned.  
And then you'll get all goofy, repeated Barnes.  
That's ok, said Dumbledore, then I'll get a nice nap! I  
enjoy the warmth of another body in my old age.  
old my ass, Snape mumbled shaking his head.  
Barnes quickly set up and administered the shot. Snape was calm throughout the entire process and then allowed both men to get him redressed and to table to eat. Barnes joined them for lunch and talked about healing charms for the most part with Dumbledore as Snape succumbed to the cheerful lethargy induced by the potion.  
Before he left, the Headmaster taught the doctor the charm to nullify the death eater's summons. Barnes noted it in his file and picked up Pomfrey's file.  
I'll just return this Sunday, he said carefully. Dumbledore wondered what he needed the file for and the strange look on his face when he shoved it into his bag. Anger?  
Come for lunch. A student will be coming up to see  
Professor Snape for a little while. We'll go for a short  
walk while they talk.  
Barnes looked at him curiously.  
Am I to be part of some deception?  
Only to reinforce the idea that Severus is still quite weak.  
Dumbledore glanced with affection at the man grinning on the couch wrapped in his quilt.   
You'll have to hold off giving him the energy boost until  
after the student has seen him.  
I can do that. Just give me an idea of how weak you  
want him to be, he smiled and slipped out the door leaving Dumbledore to his nap.  
  
Lupin relieved Dumbledore after his last class. Leaving the DADA Professor to relax with the Potions Master, the Headmaster gratefully went for a long walk about his school sampling the many moods. Most seemed in good spirits; it was Friday after all and many would be going to Hogsmeade on Saturday. He decided to ask Harry to pick up some lemon drops for him at the sweets shoppe.  
He stopped by the dungeons. Pomfrey was just locking the office door as he turned the corner.  
Ah, Poppy, hello! How have lessons been today?  
The witch turned and smiled slightly,  
Interesting, fortunately. The students have been very   
eager to learn. Potions seems to be a favorite among   
many of them, even with Professor Snape, she cackled a little to herself.  
Although, I must admit, she lowered her voice to confide in the Headmaster,  
it is not easy at all to teach. Getting everyone to listen  
is very hard! They are interested, but they could spend  
entire lessons just asking question after question and not  
actually learning anything practical!  
Dumbledore snickered along with her.  
Yes, they are curious as long as they don't have to  
work at it! They began the long walk to the hall for dinner. Pomfrey held onto his arm very pleased with her week.  
I was also surprised to find most of the students were  
concerned about Snape's welfare. I assumed they hoped  
he was ill and miserable. But many expressed the desire  
for him to be well and back teaching.  
This surprised you, Poppy? Dumbledore asked gently. The nurse shrugged.  
I guess so. I've not given Snape,  
interjected her companion.  
I've not given Severus much thought for the past few  
years unless he's needed me.  
I noticed that, Poppy. You used to talk with him more,  
years back, about the latest potions he'd come across  
or you'd learned about. He always looked for new   
healing potions for you, Dumbledore wondered what had happened to stop this scholarly repartee.  
I guess something changed, she said indifferently, as they walked into the hall full of students ready to eat. She released his arm and the conversation moving to the staff table. Dumbledore followed slowly, stopping to slip a galeon to Harry with the lemon drop request.  
Oh, get a little divinity for the patient. That should  
perk him up, he added, recalling Snape's favorite treat.  
Does you need any help tonight? Hermione asked quietly.  
No, no. Professor Lupin is there now. You can come up  
tomorrow when you're back from Hogsmeade, the Headmaster smiled and moved on to the head table.  
  
The rest of the evening went well; Snape dozing through most of it while Dumbledore continued to answer his correspondence. By bedtime the bulk of the side effects had worn off and the stack of mail had been dispatched.   
Lupin and Dumbledore allowed Snape to forgo his bath that evening. He wanted to shower in the morning and try to wash his own hair. He only snarled a little when he was tucked into bed with his mystery. When the older man joined him over an hour later he was fast asleep, book barely grasped in his fingers.  
Saturday began with a fluttering at the window; a couple owls wanted attention. Leaving Snape to sleep in, the Headmaster let the birds in and took off the notes. Two were for him and he brought them to his desk determined to respond before they could start a new stack.  
The third was to Snape. He curiously opened it and was quick to read the tight line  
Severus, missed you yesterday. Wondering when  
you'll deign to respond. ~Malfoy'  
Dumbledore contemplated the brevity of the note, the choice of words. The audacity of signing his own name. Then he decided to respond like a dutiful Headmaster.  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
As I explained to your son, Professor Snape  
has been very ill of late and is not able to teach, much  
less travel. I send his regrets as he is unable to   
do so personally.   
~Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, Hogwarts School'  
He attached this to the owl that had lingered behind and sent it off. Probably not the wisest move, but prudent enough. Give the impression Snape was not attainable under any circumstances.  
He turned his attentions to the other two missives and answered them in rapid fire succession, leaving them for Dobby to send later in the morning.  
Lupin came in for another gobletful of potion. He attended to Snape while he showered. Dumbledore smiled at the banter.  
Well, you wouldn't have gotten wet if you'd left me  
alone! I was just fine until someone decided I wasn't  
being thorough enough with the soap!  
gods, Severus, you didn't have to send that deluge  
when I reached in.  
You should have SAID SOMETHING! I'm standing there  
running soap over my body when this hand starts groping  
my butt!  
I was not GROPING! I was HELPING soap you down  
YOU'RE JUST BLOODY LUCKY I DIDN'T HAVE MY WAND OR  
IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN JUST WATER THAT HIT YOU!  
Oh, right, like you could have conjured up anything  
bigger than a HEDGEHOG!  
HEDGEHOG! I'LL GIVE YOU A HEDGEHOG!  
Dumbledore decided to calm down the participants when a bolt of lightening streaked out of the bathroom and nailed the cloak stand. Followed by a sopping wet towel that immediately smothered the resulting flames.  
SORRY ALBUS! came a not so sorry voice.  
Sighing, Dumbledore rubbed his temples. Did he really think it was a good thing Snape was getting better? He watched the towel disappear and the water evaporate. Then he stopped massaging.   
he called out.  
came a huffy voice from the bathroom.  
Is Remus all right? he asked tentatively.  
Define all right again. I'm a little fuzzy on that   
concept. Snape came snarling out of the bathroom in a towel, hair dripping wet.  
Especially in reference to Remus, he sneered angrily at his companion who was closely following with a comb and dry towel in hand.  
I think Dr. Barnes' potion is working, Albus. He seems  
all charged up this morning, Lupin laughed, not intimidated in the least by the display. He pulled on the Potions Master's towel.  
Come on, kiddo, let me dry your hair, he guided the semi-irate man to the dining area chair, while the quilt from the couch floated over and wrapped him up tightly before he was pushed down. Lupin roughly toweled the hair damp-dry before beginning to comb out tangles.  
Dumbledore walked over and sat down by them. He noted Snape was not so much angry as tired from the burst of lightening. He may be getting better but he really did need a few more days to rest before being turned loose to teach. Even then he was going to insist the Potions Master return to his room to rest under his watchful eye.  
I'm going into Hogsmeade for awhile, Lupin said,   
to make sure everything is going ok. Do either of you  
want anything while I'm there?  
Harry is picking some things up for me already, said Dumbledore. Snape didn't reply, looking rather dazed.   
Sev? You still with the program? Lupin asked as he began to braid his hair and bind it with a couple elastics.  
Yes, I'm still with the program. Can't think of anything  
I need right now. Maybe a hedgehog, he added as an afterthought. Lupin tugged on his braid.  
No pointy objects for you, Professor. You're dangerous  
enough with soap and water, he set the brush down and pulled the limp man into a loose hug. He was a little surprised Snape did not struggle against the mush' but did not comment as he felt the man snuggle under his chin and sigh.  
Sorry about the cloak rack Albus, he said quietly.  
It's ok, Severus. Scorch marks add character, replied the Headmaster. Lupin waited quietly.  
Well? What about me Severus? he finally asked impatiently.  
I'm only sorry I MISSED YOUR BUTT! growled Snape. Dumbledore was reduced to tears, he was laughing so hard. Lupin stiffened in anger for a moment, but let it all bleed away.  
You just wait, Professor Snape. I'll get you when you   
least expect it, he chuckled ominously as he slowly rocked the tired man. Snape only chuffed in disdain and closed his eyes enjoying the closeness.  
You'd best get some breakfast inside you, Severus, then  
you can read on the couch, said Dumbledore. And sleep! He thought to himself. He watched the man nod and slowly sit up then stand and start to stumble to the bedroom for clothing. Lupin went right behind him and latched on tight before he fell.  
Come on, let me help you. I want you to get well before  
I toast your butt, he said seriously, unwrapping the quilt and leaving it on the couch. Snape shivered and moved a little quicker towards the bedroom and leggings.  
  
Snape fell asleep soon, not eating much at all to Dumbledore's way of thinking. He had been asleep for over four hours when Harry, Hermione and Ron showed up with sweets. They'd bought more than a galeon's worth, that was apparant. Lemon drops were set aside as he admired the small platter of divinity, several types of fudges and assorted buttery creams. Ron even produced some cold butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks.  
Again the Potions Master awoke to quiet laughter and happy voices. He struggled against sleep while he listened to Weasley describing his twin brothers' antics in Hogsmeade. It was amazing they were still welcome in the town given how much of it they had damaged over the three years they'd gone there.  
Mr. Zambina didn't even bat an eyelash at the filibusters  
going berserk. He just held out his hand for the packet  
of canary creams they had tried to sell him as payment, Ron finished up.  
Then he ordered more. He gave them an advance and  
a special box to send them in, added Hermione.   
It's a good thing Neville is such a decent sport, Harry sighed, otherwise I'm afraid Ron would have been the demo!  
Ron just snorted in denial.  
Dumbledore offered to pay them for the extra sweets, causing all three to blush.  
You see, sir, said Harry, handing him a galeon,  
we couldn't pay for anything. We tried, but Rosemerta  
refused.  
asked the Headmaster curiously. Hermione picked up the thread.  
Well, we went into the sweets shop and chose out the  
lemon drops and piece of divinity. Ron thought that  
Professor Snape might also like butter creams and mentioned  
it to Harry. The shop was empty except for the shopkeeper,  
being later in the day. A whole group of students had gone  
out to the shrieking shack with Professor Lupin.  
Been there, done that, intoned Harry with a small grin.  
Anyway, we were debating when Mrs. Greenbottle came  
up and asked who we were getting the candy for and it  
kindof slipped out it was for you. Rosemerta had been  
visiting her and said she'd heard us say Hermione blushed again.  
We all tried to deny it so she said, Guess I heard wrong,  
and whispered something to Mrs. Greenbottle who put  
together the tray. Said something about it was a cinch  
no one in particular would like this, especially with a couple  
bottles of butterbeer, which she just happened to have  
with her. Then they kicked us out of the store saying we   
were bothering them and they'd complain to the Headmaster  
if we argued. We realized we hadn't paid them when we  
were half-way back to the castle.  
Which they should, given the grief you three always cause,  
Snape growled from under the quilt. He grinned to himself as he heard the light gasp from at least two people he'd scared. Nice to know he hadn't lost his touch.  
DO YOU EVER SLEEP? Harry snarled pulling the covers off him. Snape just glared back.  
NOT BLOODY POSSIBLE WITH ALL YOUR YACKING! he countered. Weasley, he noted, looked particularly shocked. Hermione almost didn't having gotten used to his bark. Harry just glared back ferociously before dissolving into irreverent laughter. Dumbledore joined in as well as Granger tentatively. Snape maintained his disdain for another moment before he finally gave in and smiled a little under his sneer at all of them. Ron finally released his breath and chuckled.  
So Rosemerta sent me sweets, said Snape looking expectantly at the plate.  
I suppose so, since we didn't pay for them, Harry replied. Dumbledore picked up the plate and removed the lid, sniffing in the heavenly odor.  
he said appreciatively. Nothing here you'd  
like Severus. Just assorted butter creams, divinity, a  
bit of that walnut marshmallow fudge and ooooh, it looks  
like some vanilla poofs. He watched out of the corner of his eye at the longing look on Snape's face.  
Nope, nothing good at all. We'll just take care of it, and he popped a piece of lemon butter cream in his mouth.  
That's mine, Snape whined, not catching himself in time. Ron finally laughed aloud. Dumbledore stood up and went to the couch, offering a hand to Snape helping him sit upright. He then sat next to the recovering Professor and held the plate of sweets. Snape selected a piece of divinity and nibbled at it; sweets were really a treat since he rarely went into town, much less the sweets shoppe. He idly wondered how Rosemerta would know what candy he liked, but set the thought aside as he accepted an open bottle of butterbeer from Harry.  
At Dumbledore's request, Hermione sent down for a light tea. Dinner was about two hours off although he supposed he could have Dobby bring it up earlier. Looking at Snape he decided to send the house elf back for something a little more substantial.  
Ron poured out tea, something his mother insisted he learn. Snape traded his butterbeer for tea, not wanting any more of the sweet liquid. He also accepted a bowl of barley and mutton soup.  
It surprised Dumbledore when the Potions Master opened the tray of sweets for the students to share.   
Lupin returned as they were leaving. He smiled and crossed over to the couch, bumping Snape over as he sat down.  
mmmmm, poofs! Lupin snagged a fluffy sweet and quietly devoured it. Snape raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. Then the DADA professor took away his mug of tea and drank deeply, it being simply warm and not hot.  
Forgot the sugar, Sev, he commented. Again, only a glance from the Potions Master. He poured out fresh tea for the new arrival, in his mug, added two heaping spoons of sugar and stirred it a bit, pushed it back to Lupin.  
This time Lupin took a piece of fudge, licking delicately around the edges before aggressively biting off a piece. Dumbledore carefully covered the tin and set it aside, pushing the plate of scones and sugared biscuits towards Lupin.  
Standing, Snape picked up his book. He gave Dumbledore a quick stroke on the shoulder, and headed back towards the bedroom. Both his companions followed his progress, but said nothing as the door quietly shut.  
Lupin asked as soon as he swallowed.  
I suppose. He didn't mention anything, the Headmaster said.  
They contained themselves for 10 minutes, then they slipped quietly into the room. Snape was curled tightly under the covers around a large pillow, his normal sleeping position if left alone. He appeared to be asleep, his face relaxed and content. Shrugging, Dumbledore motioned Lupin out and they let him sleep.  
I thought he was over napping all day and night, Lupin mused.  
Well, he did send that bolt. How did he get his wand? Dumbledore asked.  
He didn't. Now that you mention it, he didn't have any  
wand at all. He glanced over at Dumbledore who was deep in thought.  
No wand?  
No wand.  
I don't mean to sound a little skeptical here, but don't   
wizards need a wand? You know, to send complicated  
magic, the younger man asked.  
In most cases, yes. But there have been wizards who  
have not always needed a wand. They learn to focus  
their charms, hexes, whatever, without the wand's focus.  
Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at the bedroom door.  
I've seen you occasionally do magic without a wand, Lupin continued. Usually when you're relaxed or very very upset.  
Dumbledore nodded quietly.  
Do you think Severus knows what he did? Lupin asked tentatively.  
No, I don't think he does, Dumbledore replied.  
Think we should tell him? Lupin queried softly.  
Not just yet, Remus. Might just be the potion Barnes  
gave him, the older man replied.  
Harry asked me a couple weeks ago about wandless  
magic, out of the clear blue, Lupin offered.  
Might ask Harry about that, Dumbledore said,  
just out of curiousity.  
He reached over and batted Lupin's hand away from the divinity.   
Remus! You'll spoil your dinner, he nagged. Lupin stuck out his tongue and sipped at his tea. 


	7. Winding Up

alt7

Thanks to Taran, Severus and JediRune for their correspondence, corrections and friendship! As always the characters belong to Rowling, although Barnes belongs to me!  
  
Alternate Routes   
Chapter 7  
  
Winding up  
  
Snape woke to Dobby bustling about cleaning the bedroom.  
Headmaster said you should be waking up, sir. You have  
a visitor and needs to be dressed, Dobby gave him a toothy grin.  
A guest? he asked sleepily.  
Master Malfoy wishes to see you, sir. To make sure   
the Headmaster is treating you well, again, the toothy grin.  
Snape shrugged and pushed up. The elf had left out clean leggings and shirt along with a dark robe. There were stars and moons embroidered in the edges. He recognized it as one of Dumbledore's better robes. He wondered briefly why he was to wear this, deciding that the Headmaster must be weaving some sort of silent message to Lucius. Damned subtle. Draco would probably miss it unless directly pointed out.  
He allowed Dobby to escort him to the bathroom. The elf did that so well why fight it? He managed to clean up although he couldn't get his hair to behave and stopped trying. He wondered where his helper' was. Lupin hadn't missed a chance at washing him all week.   
He looked at himself in the mirror, face still too thin and dark circles under his eyes. He hated to admit it, but he was looking forwards to the doctor's potion today. He liked being awake. Plus, he noticed a gradual increase in stamina. He'd blown it yesterday with the lightening bolt. Blast Lupin, scaring him like that. On the other hand it felt good to be able to throw a bolt. Getting enough power back to defend himself. If he were careful he could go back to Voldemort in a week or so and see why he had been summoned so often.  
Stilling, he suddenly remembered what Voldemort probably wanted to see him about. Could he have regained enough power to want him in his bedchambers already? He could have sworn the dark mage had indicated it would take some time before he could take' Severus as his own. Shuddering, he set down the comb and went back to dress.  
Hey, Sev! Lupin popped up in his face. Snape stumbled backwards into the wall and nearly fell before Dumbledore braced him.   
Remus! Don't scare the Potions Master! he cautioned with a twinkle in his eye.   
Watch where you're going, Lupin, he hissed. He noted another person in the room.  
Mr. Malfoy wanted to see you, Professor Snape, Dumbledore said smoothly, formally. He snarled at the older man and swept into the bedroom, slamming the door. Once inside Lupin helped him dress and ran a brush through his hair.  
Just go be your nasty old self, Severus, Lupin said happily.   
PUSH OFF, YOU DAMNED ASS! he screamed angrily. Except he had a smile on his face as he accepted the clean robe.  
I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP, YOU STUBBORN GIT! Lupin yelled back, running a soothing hand over the sick man's back.   
Were you angry with me last night? You left the room  
without saying a word he whispered. Snape looked up  
surprised.  
I wasn't angry. I just was tired and didn't want to say  
anything. I was thinking selfish thoughts, he whispered back then he shrieked,  
YOU CAN HELP ME BY PUSHING OFF! and threw a book against the wall.   
The door at this point flew open and Dumbledore came in, the walk stiff and the expression hard.  
Professor Snape, he said loud enough to be heard by the eavesdropping student,  
enough! You know Professor Lupin only wishes to help  
you until you are well. Now, come out and see Mr. Malfoy.  
Stiffly Snape moved passed the older man into the sitting room area. He moved to the fireplace and waited, practically glaring at the other two men.  
You will allow me a few minutes alone? I promise not to  
leave your rooms, Headmaster, Snape spat out the request in a sarcastic tone. Dumbledore ground his teeth keeping the false smile to the forefront.  
Of course, Severus. We'll walk down to meet Dr. Barnes  
and be back in thirty minutes or so, the strain was very noticeable in his voice. He swept out the door with Lupin on his tail. Once the door closed Snape turned towards Malfoy. Sneering, he moved to the straight back chair and stiffly sat down.  
You wished to see me, Mr. Malfoy? he said coldly arranging his robe about him.  
I just wanted to see how you were doing, sir, he said quickly. Too quickly.  
Reports of my demise are greatly over-rated, Snape said, eyes glittering.  
Well, it's just you disappeared and then the news came  
out you had been hexed! Then we found out the Headmaster  
was keeping you up here. It just seemed a little strange,  
sir, Draco tried leaning in and acting concerned. Snape took a long considering look at him before leaning back and nearly relaxing on the arm of the chair. He looked cadaverous to the boy.  
Are you eating all right? he asked before Snape could respond to the first volley.  
I am eating when I am able. There were several hexes  
that affected me. The problems have lingered, he said.  
As to the Headmaster keeping me here, he seems to  
think I need to be protected from persons inside the  
school, at this point he fell silent and looked at the boy.  
Malfoy squirmed uncomfortably. Oh yes child, you are number one on the list. Irritating little hexes. Snape's penetrating stare frightened Malfoy and he quickly blurted,  
The students in the house send their regards, too.  
Madame Pomfrey has tried to take up your teaching load,  
but she's very biased against us, the Slytherins students.  
Madame Pomfrey does not appreciate excellence, Mr.   
Malfoy. Remember that. She is a healer and as such is  
weak. She has an unnerving tendency to promote the  
sickly and untenable in hopes they will excel, Snape caustically commented, hitting fairly close to the mark except his particular choice of words and nuances made it sound debased.  
In any event, she does know her basic healing potions  
and as such it would be wise to pay attention to that  
part of her lessons. It will free me to bring more elaborate  
potions to be learned this year.  
When will you be back, Professor? Malfoy asked.  
The doctor, he sneered the word, indicated I may  
teach three half days this week. I was hoping to  
return to my quarters, if only to get my own clothing, here he stopped to grimace at the borrowed robes,  
but it seems I will be here except for my teaching duties  
for a few weeks.  
But why, sir? You seem fine to me, Malfoy attempted to brown nose. Snape noted the transparent gesture.  
I seem to still be weakened; my energy levels are too  
low for the doctor's liking. The general consensus was  
stay here, with the Headmaster as my nanny' or go into  
Hogsmeade and stay at the clinic. He glanced painfully around the bright room.  
This seems like the lessor of two evils. If I could get  
some privacy I'd be happier, though. He looked at Malfoy with a less stern expression.  
The Headmaster is rather, cheerful, most of the time, he said this with some little disgust, as if it were a bad thing. Malfoy nodded in agreement.  
He usually is, sir, he said sadly.  
At this point the door swung open and Dr. Barnes let himself in.  
he called.  
He went downstairs to meet you, doctor, Snape said dryly.  
Barnes came into the sitting area and glanced at Malfoy.  
I thought we agreed no visitors, Professor, he said non-chalantly, until Monday.  
I'm sure one day won't derail my progress, Snape said in any oily voice.  
This is Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you've heard of his father,  
Lucius Malfoy? he turned a predatory gaze on the healer who squirmed uncomfortably. He'd heard of him; especially from patients delirious or worse.  
Of course, Professor. Be that as it may, you were to  
have complete bed rest for at least a week, he turned his attention directly to Draco.  
If you will excuse us, I need to examine Professor Snape.  
He should be back to teaching half-time later this week, here he glance accusingly at Snape  
If he'd deign to follow directions and not be so   
argumentative. Snape simply smiled tightly, settling back into the chair crossing his legs and looking like a man with infinite power. Barnes and Malfoy separately decided they did not want to tangle with this Wizard even while sick.   
Barnes crossed the room to put his outer cloak on the cloak rack and was taken aback at its condition.  
What happened to the Headmaster's rack? he asked a bit nervously. Snape positively sneered,  
Professor Lupin startled me yesterday. I simply was   
protecting myself. Adds some character to the stand,  
doesn't it, the wicked smile froze Draco momentarily; it did not inspire a feeling of safety in the doctor. He threw his cloak over the offensive burn and pivoted quickly on his heel.  
Mr. Malfoy, he gritted, if you will be so kind as to return  
to your studies. Or lunch, the hall seems to be filling for  
lunch, he nodded towards the door. Malfoy pulled himself up from the couch and looked at Snape as one would look at a dangerous predator. Snape had the grace to pale substantially and tremble violently. He covered his face and gestured towards the door. He did not want his enemy's son to see him like this and growled softly.  
Go, Draco. I will be back soon. Let the rest of the house  
know I will take in consideration the poor treatment they  
have received from the substitute, he said the word with extreme distaste, and will make amends as I see fit.   
With the vision of a very weak wizard emblazoned in his head Malfoy hurried out the door. He had an owl to send.  
  
Barnes turned towards his patient. Snape's eyes were still covered. The black robes accentuated the long, thin lines of his body. Crossing the room he gently laid hands on the sick man's shoulders.  
I don't know what came over me, Snape said,   
all of a sudden I felt so weak. Barnes pulled him close, running his hand over Snape's face, quietly reading energy levels. He frowned slightly and levitated Snape up bringing him to the lounge. First the robe was removed, then the shirt. He brought the tired body down across him and ran hands over the trembling back and chest.  
You've had breakfast? he asked.  
No, I was still asleep when Malfoy came up.  
Barnes carefully insinuated himself deep inside Snape sampling the man's systems.   
How did you manage to burn the cloak rack? he continued.  
I threw a variation of the combustus curse. I didn't mean  
to hit the rack. I was aiming for Lupin, Snape explained. He felt the doctor stiffen.  
Oh, no, it wouldn't have hurt him. Smoked his clothing a  
little. It's a child's prank I learned years back. It consumes  
wood so it looks bad. If it hits clothing or skin it just  
puffs out smoke. There isn't even any heat, Snape talked quickly trying to reassure this man he wasn't evil. The shaking increased. Barnes held him more fully transferring a little warmed energy. His patient was tired, but not as depleted as earlier in the week. He needed to eat more and mentally made a note to get more protein/carbo shakes into him.   
Barnes heard the door open and footsteps enter. The door closed and there was a murmur of voices.   
Doctor? Professor? called Dumbledore. He moved further in followed by Lupin.  
Barnes replied. He had snugged Snape in tight and pulled the quilt over him. When the Headmaster was in sight he mouthed food?'. Lupin pulled a chair close and ran his hand over Snape's hair.  
Hey, Severus, you doing ok?  
Yeah. Just tired. Got up too early, yawning he let the warmth wash over him. Barnes caught Lupin's eye with a question.  
Nearly 12 hours, Lupin said, understanding.  
Barnes continued to feed a little warmth into Snape.  
I want Harry to give you another feed, although I'm   
sure you'd like it timed so you weren't too, uh, goofy'  
when he's up here, the doctor felt his patient grimace and nod slightly. Although Lupin seemed to like the idea.  
Perhaps Professor Lupin would go down to lunch and  
ask Harry if he's available? Barnes raised an eyebrow at the DADA Professor. Lupin grinned.  
I'll just pop down, Sev. Don't get up! Snape snarled causing Barnes to chuckle.  
Not allowed to, sorry, he upped the energy slightly to send a stronger calming force into Snape. The snarling ceased and was replaced with a tired sigh. Barnes' mouth curved into a smile.  
I much prefer this Severus than the Professor I found in  
the chair when I arrived. You were rather intimidating.  
Snape melted into the feed,  
Yes, I cow senseless dunderheads into submission with a  
mere glance, he blindly nuzzled the Healer's chest as the warmth filled all of him. Dumbledore, seeing him writhe, came over to support Barnes. He began to rub his way down Snape's shoulders adding to the energy.  
Sleep, child, for awhile, he sent the harmless charm into the Potions Master, watching the heavy eyelids close and the breathing lengthen. Snape's body slowly went limp. Barnes gently soothed back a few loose hairs.  
Child? This man projects more power and strength  
than you do. gods, when I came in he scared me and  
I knew it was a ruse!  
He has always been a powerful wizard and I count myself  
lucky he is on our side every day I'm here. I'm not even  
sure of the extent of his power, and I think that he isn't  
fully aware of his own strength, either.  
He's going to get at least the fourth dose of the energy  
potion, Barnes said, whether he wants it or not. He  
is still too weak. Plus you are going to have to make him  
eat more! I brought some powdered supplements for the  
house elves to put into his shakes. He needs to gain some  
weight!  
For mother's Day brunch? Dumbledore chuckled,  
For Voldemort's uprising, Barnes said emotionlessly.  
  
Snape dozed while they waited. Harry turned up soon with a slight grin on his face. He accepted Dumbledore's chair and leaned over the lounge, feeding energy into Snape. Barnes continued to hold and monitor his patient during the transfer and was pleased as the energy levels began to rise.  
What happened to Professor Lupin, the doctor asked quietly.  
He said it was such a nice day we should picnic, replied Harry.  
He, Hermione and Ron were going down to the kitchens  
to pack up some food. Remus said the Headmaster  
was busy this afternoon and Severus was just going   
to sleep.  
Probably so, agreed Barnes. Maybe read a bit. He  
seems to be nearly done with his mystery novel, he pointed out the book lying over the arm of the couch.  
Harry finished up after twenty minutes and whispered a soft goodbye into Snape's ear. Snape smiled  
Have a good lunch. Mind that Lupin doesn't corner  
all the sweets.  
Harry bopped him very lightly on the shoulder,  
You never sleep! he hissed, a perfect imitation.  
agreed Snape amicably.  
Harry closed the door. Lunch was served at table and Barnes was a terror filling Snape up as full as possible. Left to himself Snape would have eaten salad, maybe a little soup. But the doctor wheedled in tuna casserole, bread slathered with butter, a specialized shake and little bits of sweets the elves had brought up.  
I don't need the shot, I feel damned goofy now, groused Snape as yet another piece of cake wandered onto his plate. He sat back and sipped at his tea. Barnes smirked and went to wash his hands. Returning, he collected the potion from his satchel and administered the injection. He applied a small, but brightly colored plaster over the site.  
What is that? he asked, trying to look at the design  
A HAPPY FACE?!  
I was looking after a couple children yesterday. These  
are very popular among the younger set, Barnes chuckled at the glare that had settled on his patient's face.  
Well, I best be off, he said to no one in particular, and moved to pack up while Dumbledore restrained his laughter. Snape pulled the quilt back over his shoulder.  
Thank you, he managed to growl softly. Barnes smiled to himself.  
You're welcome, Severus. He picked up his bag and made it to the door.   
I'll be back on Tuesday. If you're doing better you can  
go back down and teach classes in the afternoon, he stepped out and left.   
Dumbledore stood and retrieved Snape's sleep shirt, holding it out for him to put on. Snape smiled sheepishly.  
Ready for fun with the Potions Master, Albus? With the Headmaster he was his most relaxed and looked bemused at his friend.  
Oh, yes! Like a piece of divinity? he pulled out Snape's tray of sweets and watched the shy smile spread on his face. Yet again he was pleased beyond measure Snape trusted him so much. He was able to see a side that no one else could see.   
Snape first selected a lemon cream and slipped it over to Dumbledore. Then he used a knife to halve a piece of divinity.  
If you ever ate a whole piece at one setting you'd  
probably explode, the Headmaster teased, watching the man's tongue delicately savor the cut end before gently biting off a small piece.  
I've eaten whole pieces; I just like to stretch out the  
experience, his face clouded momentarily, just got to  
get over being so damned selfish about it. Last night I  
had to get out of the room before I snatched that tin   
from Remus! You'd think after all this time I would just   
let it go.  
He looked up at Dumbledore as if the man had an answer. The older man smiled gently and bit off a piece of lemon cream.  
When you're ready, you'll let it go Severus. Some   
lessons are hard to overcome.  
I guess. Of course, now I have an overwhelming desire  
to giggle, he said sourly, this potion certainly tweaks  
the emotions!  
Dumbledore's smile widened, Snape looked at him critically.  
Oh, no! NO! Albus, If you even think about getting some  
spare potion for the threat ended in giggling as Snape could no longer hold off the need to laugh.  
Me? You would accuse ME of tucking away such a vital  
potion? What do you think I'd do with it? Slip it into your  
tea when you're being nasty? he glanced at Snape, trying to look aloof.  
They don't make enough, anyway, Dumbledore sniffed. Snape lost it and laughed helplessly for a minute. He finally pulled himself together and sipped some tea before eating a little more divinity. They finished their tea in companionable silence.


	8. Stories and Play

alt8

  
Alternate Routes  
Chapter 8  
  
Stories and Play  
  
It was early Monday morning before Lupin made it back up to Dumbledore's rooms. He poured out a goblet of wolfs bane potion and sat down at the table with Dumbledore. Snape was still asleep, the aftermath of the potion coursing through his system.  
So, I talked to Harry about wandless magic, Lupin started the conversation after a cheery greeting.  
Seems our Potions Master has a habit of shutting doors  
without a wand as well as turning off all the fires in the  
class when a spill occurred, he smirked. Hermione noticed  
it, too. She didn't think about it since she'd seen you do  
it on another occasion.  
Dumbledore nodded as if Lupin had shared the weather report. He continued to eat his hot cereal as he sized up the rasher of bacon in front of them. Lupin stared at him.  
Albus! Don't you have anything to say?  
Did you want that last piece of raisin toast? I quite  
enjoy it with a bit of bacon sometimes. He reached over and took the toast in question. Lupin now glared.  
ABOUT SNAPE! he yelled. Then looked at the bedroom door.   
he covered his mouth quickly. They both waited to see if the man had woken up because of the shout. After a minute, and he'd swallowed his bite, Dumbledore turned to face the younger man.  
And what would you have me do? Test his abilities? Bring  
the strength to his notice? He's tearing himself up over  
Voldemort calling him back to be a play toy before he's  
killed outright by Malfoy and his gang. I don't think he  
really needs the pressure of trying to master this particular  
skill right now. It is a wonderful gift but he needs to   
focus on his health. Once he's back up to speed and   
strength we will talk with him. I will work with him. But  
not now, Remus. Let him rest. The headmaster returned his attention to the toast and bacon.  
Well, I guess you're right, Albus. It just seems like such  
a great thing to be able to do....  
It takes a great deal of energy. Why do you think  
he basically collapsed yesterday morning? Throwing  
that lightening bolt even in jest took more energy  
than he is able to spare. Practicing would strip him down  
to naught, he reached over and touched Lupin's hand.  
Give him time, Remus. Just enough to get over the   
worst of the exhaustion. Lupin lowered his head,  
Sorry, Albus. I just get so excited I plunge ahead without  
thinking it through.  
That's ok, Remus. We need something to be excited  
about.  
They returned to their breakfast for a few minutes, Dumbledore noted with a smile the sugar being spooned over the hot oatmeal. He knew the transformation into werewolf that was coming up Wednesday used a lot of energy, too. Lupin just had the luxury of being healthy so he only needed to eat heavier, more caloric meals before the event.  
Plus the man had a sweet tooth that beat anyone else!  
You know, Albus, Severus said something strange to me  
yesterday morning, Lupin poured out more tea for both of them.  
Only one thing? Dumbledore teased, causing Lupin to grin.  
Yes, unusual, isn't it? he sipped at the hot tea, grimaced, then added some more sugar. The Headmaster encouraged him with a nod.  
Well, I asked him if he'd been angry with me. He'd  
gone to bed without a word the night before. He was   
surprised and said he hadn't been angry but that he was  
being selfish and just went to bed. I've been thinking about  
it, but I can't figure out what he's referring to. Do you?  
Dumbledore thought a moment.  
Yes, I think he was referring to the candy tin. I don't  
know if you remember, I put it away after you took a  
second piece.  
The sweets? Were those his? he asked.  
Harry, Hermione and Ron brought them back, although it  
seems Rosemerta bought them. Dumbledore replied.  
So I was eating his sweets? He should have said   
something.  
And you would have teased him, right? Dumbledore asked evenly.  
Lupin grinned sheepishly.  
I don't think he's being truly selfish, Dumbledore mused.  
let me tell you about something that happened years   
back when Severus first began teaching for me. The older wizard settled back onto the chair. Lupin sat forward very interested. It wasn't often Dumbledore shared stories.  
After Voldemort's first demise Snape was finally free  
from his bonds. Although both he and I knew that   
Voldemort wasn't really dead we couldn't convince any  
one else in the wizarding community and settled down  
here at Hogwarts to teach. He wasn't readily accepted,  
as you can imagine. Being a death eater seemed to   
matter more to some than his working for us during the  
battles.   
I had gone to a meeting at the Ministry; Minerva and  
Louise had joined me. They learned a bit more about  
Snape's service then and resolved to be nicer, pleasant   
around him instead of so cold.  
We'd stopped for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and Tom had  
a fresh plate of divinity he'd put on the table. I nicked a  
piece and wrapped it in a napkin to bring back with me,  
to eat later with my tea.   
When we returned there had been some sort of row  
between the staff, mostly the staff against Severus. He  
had gone into my study, which was perfectly all right, but  
some people took exception to it. Dumbledore stopped to sip tea and chuckle.  
Dunderheads thought they could take on Snape. They   
should be glad he is opposed to killing; even hurting  
another bothers him greatly after years watching the  
tortures. Severus sustained a few hexes but managed to  
de-wand the lot of them before he locked himself in his  
rooms. I went down to the dungeons to see how he was  
and retrieve the wands.   
We didn't talk about the row; there didn't seem to be any  
point to it. I charmed the hexes off him and he gave me  
all the wands back. For whatever reason zipped through  
my brain at the time I reached into my pocket and found  
the piece of divinity. Here,' I told him, I thought you might  
like a little treat,' and said something about picking it up  
at the pub. He was very appreciative, especially for   
Severus. He mumbled something about saving it for his  
tea.  
Did you straighten the rest of the staff out? Lupin interjected.  
Oh, yes. Minerva actually got them all in hand and berate  
the heck out of them. They were all quite cowed by the  
time I started returning wands. But that isn't the end of   
the divinity. He nursed that piece of candy along for a  
week, cutting a bit off at a time. I was a little surprised   
when Minerva and I went down to his office a week later  
to ask about a potion or something. It was sitting on a   
small plate and he covered it up when we came in.  
A week? I gather it wasn't a very big piece to start  
with since you were surprised, Lupin commented.  
No, just a square. Enough for a mug of tea. Minerva has   
a terrible sweet tooth, almost rivals yours, the headmaster's eyes twinkled with silent laughter. Lupin blushed slightly.  
and she sniffed that divinity out. You don't mind, do you?'  
she asked and popped the entire piece left into her mouth.  
I have never seen a more devastated look in my life. I really  
thought he was going to cry. But being Snape he pushed   
up from the desk and turned away from us, effectively  
hiding his face. He moved some bottles around while I  
told him what we needed and he said he'd take care of   
it. Turned very cold. He and I had developed a good  
friendship but this simple action completely cut him off.  
He'd been attacked by the entire staff and it didn't bother  
him at all. One piece of candy and he couldn't cope. I  
managed to get Minerva out without any trouble. She was  
completely oblivious to his drastic change of mood. I got   
back to the dungeons awhile later. It was very apparent  
he'd cried. But he was busying himself brewing the potion  
for us and didn't say anything when I came in. I just sat on  
the low stool and watched him. Sometimes it helps, just  
being nearby. He doesn't need much interaction, but he  
doesn't like being alone as much as he pretends. When  
I tried to bring it up, he snarled something about it being  
just a piece of stupid candy. I retorted saying but it was  
your piece of stupid candy'. He just drooped, yes, it was  
mine. and he moved away from the cauldron and   
would have left if I hadn't stopped him. He tried to break  
away saying he was just a nasty, selfish ass but I wouldn't  
let him go until I calmed him down. He admitted he didn't  
often get candy, much less a gift of any sort, and it hurt  
when Minerva ate it. He tried to laugh it off, his being so  
selfish and all. But I just held on until he stopped. I've  
been very careful about giving him things since. That's  
why he told you he was being selfish' because he probably  
wanted to grab the tin of sweets and keep it from you.  
I'd already teased him and snagged a lemon cream.  
He'd eaten one piece and even shared it with Harry,  
Hermione and Ron which was a huge ordeal, I'm sure.  
You, and he wagged a finger smiling,  
can plow through sweets faster than a rabbit through  
carrots. He wanted to share, but you exceeded his  
capacity. He probably left because he was tired and didn't  
want to get into an argument. Especially one where he'd  
act more irrational than normal.  
Lupin sat quietly thinking about the candy and Snape.   
Don't feel bad, Remus, even he admits it's irrational, Dumbledore said gently.  
No, I just wonder what happened to him. Some long past  
hurt he has never healed from, I'm sure. I will remember to   
restrain myself around his sweets because you are right,   
Lupin grinned,  
I could definitely eat the entire tray without a second  
thought.  
Dumbledore just smiled and refrained comment. He knew enough about Snape to understand why he acted much of the way he did. Including this particular incidence. He wasn't going to nonchalantly share it with anyone. If Snape wanted to explain his past, then Snape would. This one story wouldn't betray any confidences and would help Lupin be a better friend.   
  
Snape wandered out around 8:30, a bit groggy but mobile. He went to the table and Lupin stood up, holding the chair.  
I'm off to teach. See you around lunch, Severus, he pushed the chair closer to the table and kissed the Potions Master on the top of his head. Confused, he managed to mumble goodbye' before accepting a hot mug of tea from Dumbledore.  
I'm not sure I understood that, he said sleepily.  
Don't worry about it, Severus. He's just glad you're up  
and about on your own, he reached over and ran a small silver bell which summoned Dobby for more breakfast.  
Snape's day was spent reading, resting and finally going over his and Pomfrey's lesson plans. He was pleased to see she'd been very thorough covering basic healing potions with each class and had even taken in consideration the abilities of each age group. He took a moment to write an owl to her actually being pleasant, thanking her for the considerations. He also mentioned he would still need her teaching as the doctor had not released him for a full teaching load. He indicated he'd try Tuesday afternoon, following her plans and then Wednesday and Friday afternoons if allowed, again following her plans. He or the Headmaster would let her know over the weekend regarding the following week. He gave the note to Dobby who was delighted to be his go-fer'.   
Dobby was always delighted, Snape thought. Always bouncy. He stared out the windows over the grounds beginning to show the definite signs of spring musing about the house elf's happy nature. He'd been Malfoy's servant for ever, since birth. He'd been punished and abused and caused to do horrendous things in that dark, evil home. In fact, the only time Dobby wasn't bouncy' was if Draco was anywhere nearby. Then the ears drooped and the usually squeaky voice dropped to a harsh whisper. How could he be so unreserved? Happy Snape could understand, to be away from the darkness and working for someone as kind and light as Albus Dumbledore. But ecstatic? He wondered.  
Would he become so happy? So bouncy when the dark lord was overthrown for good? Could Severus Snape actually be as delighted as that elf? He shook his head slightly. He'd been in the darkness far too long. He'd probably just be killed by one side or the other, especially if Malfoy or Moody had their way.  
knut for your thoughts, child, came a soft voice. Snape stretched back into his chair and grinned sheepishly looking into his Mentor's eyes.  
Not worth that much, Albus. Idle speculations of a Death  
Eater, he said self-deprecatingly.  
Worth every galeon in my vault, Dumbledore replied with warmth, allowing himself to brush Snape's hair gently back, off his face.  
Just wondering how it would feel to be as happy as  
Dobby, he blushed slightly and turned away, again taking in the glorious day spread before them. Dumbledore had the good grace not to answer too quickly or all-knowing.  
I suspect, he said, pouring out fresh tea for the two of them,  
it would be a little like a dose of that energy potion, but  
permanent.  
Snape chuckled, Yes, that may be close to the mark.  
Just not quite so sleepy.  
Dumbledore smiled in agreement and sat to sip tea and join Snape in reviewing the spring day.  
A short while later they were walking in that spring scene. Dumbledore felt a walk would be pleasant enough and that Snape needed to test his legs. Most students were in class and the few they met were courteous. It was a rare treat, in fact, not to have to share the garden and lawn with the riot of youth.  
Making it to the lake, Dumbledore selected a bench in the sun and sized up Snape. He looked fine, not strained in the least. Color had returned to face and the dark circles were nearly gone from under his eyes. Snape even swirled around once in his borrowed robes before settling down next to his friend.  
You must love turning corners in this robe, Albus, he sighed, arranging the cloth about him.  
I couldn't get away with wearing anything so much fun.  
Dumbledore merely chuckled, glad he was able to play in them for a short time at least. The giant squid noted the Headmaster was near and broke the surface, sending out a long tentacled arm. The older man ran his hand over the slick appendage, cooing soft words. Snape tentatively touched the beast, sending a ripple down into the water. The end of the limb lifted and gently touched Snape's face while he sat perfectly still. With a splosh' the arm retracted under the surface and the squid slowly sank into the depths.  
You've always had the neatest pets, Headmaster, he teased the older man.  
Pet? I always had the impression I was the pet, he laughed aloud.  
They wandered around the edge of the lake, turning back when dinner time neared.   
We'll eat in the hall tonight, Severus. Let the Slytherins  
know their House Head is up and about.  
You just want to show off your latest project, he snarled,  
trying to convert a death eater. Dumbledore stared at him a moment when a flurry of robes caught his attention. Draco Malfoy and his little gang hurried from around the corner. He watched as the three boys fawned around the Potions Master and he was edged out.  
Dinner, Professor Snape, he said sharply, getting a cold look in return.  
Then back upstairs. I will not have you over-exert   
yourself yet again, he turned, slightly angry, and walked up the stairs into the hall. Damn. He should have expected the students would find him out. Malfoy probably had snitches all over from his own house. He knew that Snape could handle dinner and get back upstairs, he just hoped they wouldn't be dealing with one of the more annoying set of hexes when they got there.  
A hush fell over the hall when Snape entered. He walked purposefully to his house's table and greeted his students. Snatches of conversation rose slowly until the hall was again filled with young voices waiting for dinner. He lingered a bit, granting his attention to some of his more exuberant' students. A little time now would curtail a lot of potential problems. He was sure to give darting, angry looks at a few staff members as the students filled him in on problems during the past week. His harshness seemed to soothe them and the Slytherin table settled down quietly when dinner began to appear.   
He moved to the head table taking his normal chair next to Dumbledore. McGonagall and Sprout sat across this time, attempting to hold a conversation. Snape was distant, cool, but not rude. Making small talk was not something he would be interested in. He did ask about his students, mentally noting any problems that were brought up.   
Dumbledore, on the other hand, was his bright and vibrant self. He easily conversed with the staff near him relating the giant squid's visit. Snape sat up straighter, rather disgusted by the retelling. Rather disgusted by the entire event.  
Slimy beast. He is too dangerous a creature to have  
around these children, he glanced at Dumbledore before sipping some juice.  
Now, Severus, this is my pet we're talking about. He's  
harmless!  
The look on Snape's face belied that belief. He refrained from speaking further on the point. He knew where he was sleeping that night. At least, that was how most of the listeners perceived the look to mean.  
Best watch his mouth, Sinistra whispered to Pomfrey, who nodded in agreement. Although Pomfrey was a little uncomfortable. She'd gotten Snape's note and it had been very nice. It was hard to resolve the note and the live person. Maybe the Headmaster had encouraged the note. But even then, Snape had a way of twisting words so they looked to say one thing but actually meant quite another. She glanced at the missive in her hand one more time. It seemed very straightforward. She pushed it deep into a pocket and returned to her meal. No use showing Sinistra. She'd rip it apart and make it sound like a threat for ruining his classes. Pomfrey glanced at the Astronomy teacher. She really hated Snape, to the point she wouldn't enter the staff room if he were in it except for a compulsory staff meeting.  
At least Snape was rarely in the staff room!  
  
Snape was first to leave, his stamina was dwindling and he knew he had all those bloody stairs to climb. Which he made a point of saying as he ground out his good nights. Lupin watched as Sinistra dropped her napkin and followed him out. Curious, he made his excuses and went after them.  
Since he was close to the full moon, his senses were heightened. He could smell both Snape and Sinistra trail. He wondered how far the astronomy teacher would follow the Potions Master.   
Turning an ear he heard Snape's definite steps; he was tired because he noted the slight drag. Sinistra's tread had lightened, almost difficult to hear. He was one turn back when he heard Snape stop, near the entry to the Headmaster's stairs. He was waiting.  
Show yourself, I hear your breathing, Snape said sharply. Lupin stopped and heard Sinistra's pace slow, then stop. He peered around the corner and saw the woman's back. She'd put herself behind a convenient statue and had her wand out.   
Snape drew his wand and murmured a charm. But instead of pointing it down the hallway, he ran the wand over his own body. Lupin could just make him out in the shadows cast by the statue guarding Dumbledore's door. Frowning, he pulled out his own wand. Was Snape cursing himself? Was it all some huge deception and Snape was really Voldemort's spy?   
But then why was Sinistra following him? Hmmmm. This one bore waiting and watching. Snape stared down the hall a full minute before he turned back to the doorway. He was fully exposed to Sinistra. She pulled her wand back and twirled the tip moving her lips and then sent the curse straight at Snape.  
Lupin was ready to jump out and protect his friend, but he didn't have to move. The curse flew down the hallway and hit Snape in the middle of the back. It then bounced backwards and streaked back on its original line hitting Sinistra full in the face. Snape walked through the portal without looking back.   
Sinistra fell to her knees vomiting.  
Cool! Lupin grinned and walked down the hallway towards the doorway.   
Good Evening, Professor, he said sincerely to Sinistra as he passed by. He made it to the doorway and went up the stairs. The vomiting professor paused to glare at the retreating back. Damned werewolf!


	9. Perfecting Roles

alt9

  
Alternate Routes  
Chapter 9  
  
Perfecting Roles  
  
Snape managed to pull himself into the headmaster's office before he slid down to the floor. Rather stupid to waste his energy on that idiot. But then, there was the pleasure in hearing Sinistra vomiting. A thin smile played on his lips.  
Of course, now he had to drag himself to the couch and act casual until bedtime. Dumbledore would be furious if he found him flat on the floor. He breathed deeply and studied the ceiling. He never realized there were patterns up there. He studied the concentric circles.  
The door flew open and Lupin came hurrying in laughing.  
gods, Sev that was......ooof!! the DADA professor tripped over the lounging man and hit the ground flat on his stomach. He quickly rolled to his side and crawled back to Snape.  
Severus! Are you ok? What happened? worried, Lupin pulled him up onto his lap.  
I was fine, he huffed, rubbing his side, until some idiot  
caught me in the ribs. Lupin ran his hand down Snape's side sending healing energy into the abused area. Snape tried to push him away.  
It's ok, Remus. Save your energy for the moon! He managed to grip Lupin's hand in his own and halt the energy flow.  
I went for a walk with Albus before dinner and I was a little   
tired from that so I decided to go up to rest. I realized   
I was being followed back to the rooms. I knew it wasn't   
you so I used a shielding charm to protect myself. It takes   
a lot of energy to set the shield, he smiled softly  
but damn, it was worth it!  
Lupin chuckled and looked at the man in admiration.  
Shielding charms are difficult to cast, let alone maintain,  
I know, I know, Snape yawned and leaned against Lupin's shoulder. Lupin ran a comforting hand down his back and then began to move him to the couch, levitating the semi-limp body.   
Let me get some sleep clothes, and he left Snape in mid air.  
Dumbledore walked in shaking his head. Poor Professor Sinistra! She seemed to have some reaction to something she ate at dinner. At least Dobby would clean up the debris. Pomfrey had offered to help the ill witch and freed him to return to his rooms.  
Looking over towards the couch, he immediately saw Snape floating. Curious, he wandered over to the professor and peered into his face.  
Just hanging around? he ask with a smile. Snape turned his head to more easily see the Headmaster.  
Lupin. Lupin wants to play dress-up.  
You look uncommonly tired, even for you, Severus, he said with a hint of concern.  
Oh, I don't feel as tired. I played a little joke on Professor  
Sinistra, and he smiled at the visual. Dumbledore frowned. What did the wizard think he was doing? That vomiting hex was not a joke' and he launched into lecturing him about hurting other people. Snape's face fell, Dumbledore wouldn't let him break into the lecture. No anger, only guilt at causing such disappointment in Dumbledore's eyes. In midair he curled up into a semi-fetal position as he listened to the tones and not the words of the lecture.  
Lupin returned, cheerfully shaking out leggings and shirt. He stopped short when he saw Snape's position. He turned to look at Dumbledore's face and saw the disapproval. The one-sided conversation had stopped as soon as he had gotten close so he didn't know what had been said.   
Silently Snape shrugged out of the robe and clothing, allowed Lupin to pull on clean leggings and shirt.   
Let me down, I'm going to bed, he said with a defeated tone. Lupin lowered him and watched as first Snape lifted his hand towards Dumbledore; the Headmaster turned around and went towards his desk. Snape's hand fell and he trudged into the bedroom closing the door.   
Looking right at the closed door, then left at the silent older wizard, Lupin chose to try the Headmaster first.  
So, what did I miss? he asked carefully. Dumbledore did not look up.  
You saw Professor Sinistra in the hallway? there was an edge to his voice, an anger.  
Well, yes. It's hard to miss someone vomiting, he replied crisply.   
He shouldn't have thrown that hex, Dumbledore ground out. We've talked about revenge and retribution. I thought he   
was above it.  
Lupin was momentarily confused, then he figured it out,  
You think Severus threw the hex?  
Yes, he did. He said he played a joke' on Sinistra. He  
knows damned well how I feel about those kinds of   
he added darkly.  
Lupin looked at him shocked,  
But Albus, he didn't throw any curses or hexes at Professor  
Sinistra! Dumbledore looked up now confused.  
But he said...  
He said he played a joke. Not a hex. He covered himself  
with a shielding charm. Pretty sophisticated and it took  
more energy than he should have used. When Sinistra   
threw the hex at him it bounced back and hit her. She  
hexed herself, Albus. He didn't.  
Dumbledore's face fell as he realized what he had done. Lupin put his hand on his shoulder.  
I thought he'd been cursing himself for a minute, when I  
saw him charm himself. I thought he was on Voldemort's  
side, a double agent playing us for fools. You're not alone   
in thinking the worse about Snape.  
But I'm his closest friend. I should know better.  
You're human. He'd been his charming' death eater  
self at dinner. If you think it's hard to bounce back and  
forth from acting to reality, how do you think Severus feels?  
I think the only constant for him is you.  
sighed Dumbledore, that makes me feel better, his voice thick with sarcasm.  
He must understand, Albus. He's been at this game too   
long with you not to know how hard it has become.  
Nodding Dumbledore looked at the bedroom door.  
You'll excuse me? he asked as he moved around towards the door.  
I'll see you in the morning, Lupin squeezed his shoulder and headed for his own rooms.  
  
Dumbledore paused at the edge of the doorway. The bed was empty. He glanced around the room until he spied a dim shape in the corner curled against the wall. An exhausted face was slack in sleep. He was reminded of a injured predator trying to seek the safest haven. The corner protected his back but little else.  
Pulling the covers back, he levitated the sleeping Potions Master into bed. He changed into his own sleeping shirt and crawled in after him. Snape was limp, absolutely out. Carefully the Headmaster arranged the body over his, making sure the sleeping man's ear was on his chest, head snugged under his chin.   
Slowly the chill dissipated and in his sleep Snape curled tightly against the warmth. Taking a firm hold on his much maligned friend, Dumbledore fell asleep.  
He was awaken hours later as Snape tried unsuccessfully to remove himself from his grasp.   
Severus? Where are you going? he tightened his hold and pulled him back.   
It appears nowhere, he answered quietly. A slight tremor was quickly tamped down.   
I'm sorry I disappointed you, Headmaster, he offered, the slight tremor was now in his voice and he cursed his weakness.  
Dumbledore drew him close, brushing a kiss on his forehead.  
Child, you have done nothing wrong. I am the one  
who asks forgiveness. I was very quick to judge you and  
unfairly at that, Dumbledore said quietly.  
You have every right to mistrust me, Headmaster, Snape replied, fighting the tears.  
No, I do not, he pulled him back onto his chest to listen to his heart beat, slowly running a light hand over the man's back.  
You have always been truthful to me. Even when you've done something you're ashamed of you've told me and I've   
never known you to hurt someone for fun.   
Snape sighed.  
You fell into your role perfectly, you know, Severus. I  
can see why Dr. Barnes thought you so formidable.   
Snape smiled miserably,   
I'm good at being a heartless bastard. Lots of practice, and fell silent again, listening to the soothing heart beat. Dumbledore continued to run gentle circles over his back.  
Sleep, child. I love you, he stoked hair from his face, holding it back lightly against the resting man's shoulder.  
Love you too, Albus, he whispered, nestled tightly in that secure place.  
  
In the morning Snape woke easily, feeling rested. He rose and showered dressing in another set of borrowed robes. These were deep green, nearly black, with dragons along the edges. He mused over the little beasts moving and breathing flames. Where did Albus find such wonderful robes?   
Lupin stood when he came out and hugged him, received a strange look for that from the recovering patient. But Lupin just snickered and poured out tea for him, passing the toast and eggs. He ate lightly. Dumbledore pushed a protein shake towards him.  
You need to eat more; these are loaded with calories  
and vitamins and take little room in that stomach of yours.  
I expect you to have another before lunch.  
The tone was serious and Snape sighed  
Yes Headmaster, he said morosely, lifting the tall glass  
he drank deeply, licking off the resultant vanilla mustache. He snagged a section of the Daily Prophet and began reading the latest news. Lupin pushed up and left to teach, merely patting Snape on the shoulder. Another kiss might earn him a bop on the nose.  
Abandoning the paper, Snape returned the one mystery to the shelves and nosed around for another book. He did not want a spy novel, something which Albus had several copies of at hand. Another by this American writer, Hillerman, might be nice. Dumbledore was right, it was nothing like the current affairs they were embroiled in. Plus he found Leaphorn an interesting character.  
Upon asking, Dumbledore left his rumination of daily events and societal notes and pulled a couple paperbacks off the shelf. Checking publication dates, Snape chose the older book and thanked his friend. He curled up in the lounge and lost himself in the mystery.  
At some point a protein shake appeared, strawberry and banana mix. He drank it slowly and managed to finish it before it melted. He had flipped the book over and was napping when Dr. Barnes arrived. Dumbledore let him in and quietly waved him to the desk.  
He's just dozed off, probably working on the second   
protein shake.  
smiled Barnes, he needs to build up his system.  
Shifting, the doctor reached into his satchel and pulled out the medical charts for Snape. He'd noted that since the new ministry doctor appeared in the records injections had become standard operating procedures whenever he'd gone in ill. Most of them weren't necessary.   
Here's his records, he said and I'd like to keep on being  
his primary doctor, if that's ok with you. I know you have  
Pomfrey here and there is a small additional cost of supplies,  
but I rather enjoy working with him, he gave a lopsided grin trying to avoid talking about the real reasons he wanted Snape as his own patient. If Dumbledore thought it hero worship, that was just fine by him.  
But Albus Dumbledore did not achieve his position in life by being easily tricked. He looked at the seemingly innocuous file and then at the puppy-like smile of Barnes.  
So, what did you find in the files, Dr. Barnes, he asked curiously.   
Oh, not much, you tend to handle him quite well; very little  
is noted, he hedged.  
Mmm hmmm, the Headmaster's eyes now bore into the  
much younger man's. What is noted?  
Barnes licked his seemingly dry lips and adverted his eyes.   
There seems to be a lot of follow-up treatment that   
requires injectibles. Not that there's anything wrong with  
that, but there are other preps just as effective,  
or more so, Dumbledore broke in.  
Or more so, agreed Barnes.   
pressed the older man.  
And I have no proof whatsoever there's been any cruelty  
in the treatment process, but, he looked over to be certain Snape was actually asleep and out of earshot. The man in question turned slightly, burrowing into the pillow oblivious of time or place.  
But based on observation I'd say the patient was subject  
to a low level of abuse at the hands of both the nurse and  
the substitute physician from the ministry. He demonstrated  
a great fear of needles, which I felt rather odd given the  
extremes he's been subject to over the years. Upon  
displaying my syringes for cattle he indicated they were  
the type used on him, he suddenly rubbed his eyes.  
Those large bores have left slight scars on his upper  
arms and thighs. I can't prove it, it's his word against  
them and their pristine records, but I'd rather take care  
of him when you can't. Mostly because I detest abuse,   
but also because I really do like him.  
Dumbledore glanced at Snape, the file and finally rested his eyes on the doctor. He was right, there was no use in going after either practitioner because it was a known death eater's word against theirs. The idea of abuse' would be laughed out of court because it was only needles, not something important.   
That sounds acceptable, Dr. Barnes. As long as I can  
get hold of you in a reasonable amount of time, he began.  
I'll get you a direct message line. the doctor bounced in.  
You only need to send a message to me at the clinic and I'll   
come right up or as soon as possible. You can even give   
me an idea of what's wrong so I can bring the right   
equipment.  
Dumbledore's interest was piqued.  
Direct message line? That sounds rather like   
muggle-magic, he smiled.  
It is. Arthur Weasley figured it out in his spare time  
and we were his test subjects. It is actually easier than  
trying to apparate to the clinic. And quicker and cleaner  
than owls coming in and out. All the homes and businesses  
in Hogsmeade are hooked up by something called a low-  
frequency wave. A lot of the outlying farms are, too. We'll  
get you set up easily.  
Trust Arthur to find useful muggle stuff, chuckled Dumbledore.  
Hey, it comes with internet access, added Barnes. Dumbledore looked at him confused.  
It's some international network of muggles. You can  
find out all sorts of interesting things if you look. They  
call it surfing the net'. I'm not sure what it's good for,  
but dad got hooked on something called and the   
. He confers with other doctors, magical and  
muggle world-wide. He seems to find some value in it.  
Dumbledore looked suitably impressed, although still a bit doubtful about the surfing' part. A line into the clinic could be useful at times. Running down the road before being able to apparate was a problem at times. Even using a broom took time that was sometimes precious to begin with.  
I'll call up lunch while you tend to your patient, Doctor, Dumbledore smiled and rang for Dobby.  
Soon the three of them were sitting at table eating thick sandwiches and soup. The protein shake stood at ready by Snape's place.  
Chocolate and almonds, he reported, after taking a long  
sip. Barnes had been happy with his progress and cleared him to teach a few half-days. Dumbledore insisted he returned to his rooms afterwards to sleep.  
I know you can manage, Severus, he said, but I want  
certain individuals to think you are still weak. It's only  
to your ultimate advantage.  
Fortunately, Snape agreed readily enough. He felt better, but still wanted the security of these rooms. He would sleep and heal more quickly. He also didn't trust his luck in staving off additional curses with the shielding charms. They worked well, but they required a lot of energy.  
Plus on Tuesday afternoons he had 5th year with Slytherins and Gryffindor. He would definitely need the soothing of these walls after dealing with that group!   
Barnes himself walked Snape down to the dungeons, wanting to see where he taught. They walked into the dank, dark room with the cauldrons set out in a loose grid. A few students were just setting down their materials and glanced up as they entered.  
A witch up at the front of the room was writing notes up on the blackboard. Snape heard Barnes draw in a sharp breath.  
Madame Pomfrey, Snape said quietly, drawing her attention. She looked over at them and gave a quick smile.  
Well, Professor Snape. You are looking better. Come to  
pick up the reins this afternoon? she was pleased, no mistake there.  
he said shortly. As you can see, my healer had  
to see me down, the scowl on his face transmitted his disgust. Barnes smiled tightly and held out his hand.  
Nurse Pomfrey, he said curtly.  
So, you find our Potions Master as delightful as the rest  
of us do, she said equally. Barnes was glad he could act angry, since he felt a great deal of it built up inside.  
Oh, just charmed, he ground out. He then turned to Snape.  
Remember, teach your class, hold your office hours, eat  
dinner in the hall if you feel strong enough, and in any case   
you return to the Headmaster's rooms to sleep tonight.   
At a reasonable hour.  
He looked at the sneer building on the man's face.  
No later than 9:30, Professor. I will be checking on   
you tomorrow morning.  
Is that a threat, Doctor? the smile looked benign, but the tone was a growl.  
If you want it to be, Professor. Teach well. Good day,  
Nurse Pomfrey, Barnes nodded at them and walked out.  
Pomfrey went over the two lessons for that afternoon. He nodded gruffly and watched as she left, promising to be back for the morning lecture and labs.  
The next ninety minutes were grueling. Snape patrolled the cauldrons and preparation areas, criticizing the Gryffindor' work while praising the Slytherins. The only subtle difference Harry could discern was that Snape concentrated his criticism on Hermione instead of Neville. Although for all the smoke that was blown only twenty points were taken away (from Hermione for answering back disrespectfully) and 10 given (Goyle correctly shredded his roots for his potion).   
As Snape leaned against his tall stool glaring at the departing students he considered running for the tower. Would it be considered weak if he hid under the bed? Fifth year between Malfoy and Potter would be the death of him. The first because he wanted Snape dead, the other because he wanted to save him. Oh, and add Granger. She was willing to draw detention, too. They needed some ground rules or he'd really give them detention. At the very least Weasley stayed out of it.  
His brothers would more than make up for it on Friday. What was their latest project? Everything centered on gag potions for their business venture. He wondered how Pomfrey did with them last week; he'd barely survived the reformulation of the canary creams. (he secretly wanted to slip one to Albus) The ton tongue toffees required a lot of professor intervention when the timed formulae they were trying to develop didn't work. He had become tired of reversing the potion when test subjects began to choke. They'd actually offered to give him a cut of the business if he'd just help them make each gag safe. He was currently letting them try to convince him. It did sound like fun. gods knew he wanted to agree the first day they offered. Being a death eater certainly took all the fun out of his life. He supposed he could accept on the proviso he was a silent partner. He'd have to see what happened before they graduated.  
Snape was ready to crawl upstairs and collapse. He looked at his office door. Maybe just crawl to his office. Dinner was nearly four hours off and he was sure there were enough Slytherins around to note where he went to. Dumbledore's rooms were out of the question and finally went into his office.   
Two seventh-year students were waiting, wanting to confer over a potion to enhance ward charms. They were hoping to add an alarm that would signal the person who wove the charm. It was an interesting idea and over an hour slipped by as they looked over the basic ingredients and possible reactions to the additional ingredients they wanted to add. They left, grousing when they found out Snape would not be available for the morning class session on Friday.  
Quiet again, he shelved the ingredients left over from the afternoon's lessons. He noted a few items to be reordered. He slipped back into his routines. It was almost frightening how quickly the Potions Master persona took over. He growled and threw himself down and opened the lesson planner.   
He began to review what he'd wanted to cover against what had been taught. He'd have to drop a couple potions and demonstrate a few to show how to brew them. Of course, he no longer had to cover healing potions as thoroughly and reached for his favorite potions guide.   
Dobby woke him nearly two hours later. Good thing; he would have been late for dinner. With robes billowing behind he climbed up out of the dungeons and swept through the great hall taking his place at the head table. Dumbledore was not happy at all, although he hid this from the majority of the room with his rather amused smile.   
Snape attempted to not enter into a discussion with anyone at the table. He was too tired to keep up a facade long. Unfortunately, the Headmaster wished to share his good will' and began to ask about his day.   
It went well, Headmaster, he answered quietly, picking up his spoon.  
Ah, I'm sure it did, Severus. Did you encounter any  
difficulties? again the force cheer. Snape sipped at the soup before him.  
None that I couldn't handle, Headmaster, he bit the words off, anger simmering.  
Really? What were those, he drilled into Snape. Snape sat up straight and reached for his napkin.  
Headmaster, only the difficulties one encounters with  
children; proper preparation problems, some minor   
disasters putting the potion together in its proper order.  
Nothing of grave concern, Snape wiped his mouth and reached for a piece of bread hoping the conversation was over.  
I noted Gryffindor lost some points, I gather Longbottom  
failed somehow? there was a hint of threat in the voice.  
No, Headmaster, he managed nearly politely, Ms. Granger  
had difficulty keeping a civil tongue about herself. I do  
not tolerate disrespect.  
a knowing glare. What was Albus playing at? Snape was too tired to try to figure it out in public. He dropped the bread back on its plate.  
Really, Headmaster. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work  
to do before retiring, the Potions Master in full snit stood and stalked out of the hall. He walked through connecting hallways and realized he could not return to his own rooms. As he turned towards Dumbledore's rooms a familiar, and not welcome, feeling enveloped his body. SHIT! He had been so wrapped up in being driven from dinner he didn't think about being cursed.  
Swallowing the bile rising in his throat, he managed to open the door and climb onto the moving stairs. He quickly opened the door and crossed the room but did not quite make it to the loo, launching the little bit of food in his stomach out and onto the borrowed robes.   
He curled around the basin, feeling his muscles spasm as he retched, flushing to make the last remnants swirl down. Now he just had to wait a few minutes for the worst of the spasms to cease and he could clean up. He kicked off boots, thankfully spared from splatter, then began opening the clasps on the robes.  
Sorry little dragons, he whispered ruefully to the miniature beasts that continued to blow their pretend fire. These were tossed into the clothes basket.   
Quickly, he leaned back over the porcelain receptacle and lost a little more. As the muscles clenched he wondered exactly how much was left. Not a lot. He wiped the residual on his shirt sleeve. Then pulled the shirt off. Noting his hand was shaking he scooted over to the bath tub instead of trying to stand. gods he hated this hex. Reaching over the side he started the water and then resettled on the floor, listening to the soothing sounds of pouring water.  
Lupin came into Dumbledore's rooms. Albus had keyed him in to his plan of driving Snape up into the rooms as quickly as possible. There had been some concern from Pomfrey that a few staff members were going to hex him again. She had mentioned it in passing to the Headmaster, offered no names or explanations. Which led to the quick decision to simply push Snape into retreat. It was easy enough, the man had left nearly immediately.   
Not seeing Snape in the main room he went into the bedroom and found it empty too. Which left the lavatory. He opened the door and spied Snape, eyes closed, leaning against the cool of the enamel as the water filled the tub. The lingering tell-tale scent let Lupin know he'd been hit even with their precautions. He leaned over the silent body and turned the taps off.  
Hi Severus! he said cheerfully, pulling out his wand. Snape nodded not trusting himself to open his mouth.  
Finitum incatantum! Lupin brought the wand down hard and was rewarded with a shimmering cloud of gray. He dispatched it without a hitch.  
he again ran his wand over the lagging form. A second cloud rose and was quickly dispatched. He put his wand back into his pocket and checked the limp body, pulling Snape's head back. He was rewarded with a sneer and two tired eyes doing their best to glare at him.  
he just managed to snarl out.  
Hey, Sev, having fun?  
I was having a bath, Lupin, he growled. Although the sneer slid into a tired frown.  
Better take these off first, Lupin removed socks and helped him stand, stripping his leggings off. Carefully Snape was put into the tub.  
Now, you just rest here a bit. I'll go see Dobby about  
more dinner, he fixed a towel behind Snape's neck so he'd be more comfortable.  
I am hungry, Snape said grudgingly. As disgusting as  
that may seem.  
Not disgusting, from what I've seen, your stomach is empty!  
Snape just glared then closed his eyes to relax into the warmth of the tub. Lupin left the door wide open as he went out.  
  



	10. Preparations

altr10

Alternate Routes  
Chapter 10  
  
When Dumbledore made it to his office he was tired. First there had been Pomfrey's little bombshell. Then the unexpected owl from the ministry. He couldn't leave Hogwarts at that moment! With Snape recovering and Lupin about to go through his monthly transformation he could not go hold the Minister of Magic's hand through some new tragedy'. Damn Fudge. He would not leave Hogwarts unprotected.   
Dobby was bustling about, removing a sack of laundry from the bathroom. He smiled his cheery grin and whisked it all away. Where was Snape? He'd have to come here given his rooms were sealed for the time being. Not only did it add to the deception, it also kept the man from skulking back down there and hiding from him. Which he was known to do. A quick look into the bedroom did not reveal Snape either.  
Come to think of it, Lupin was suppose to be here, too. At least that was the game plan. Flinging the door closed he turned and viewed the sitting area. The bathroom. They were hiding in the bathroom. He strode across the room and opened the door.   
Hey Albus! greeted Lupin, come on in!  
Oh, hell yes. Join the party and watch the Potions Master  
bathe, snarled Snape.  
He's in a great mood, teased Lupin, receiving a small splash of water in retaliation. Lupin just laughed and moved off the loo, waving the Headmaster to the throne.  
I'll just wash your hair for that! he said immediately setting to task. Snape didn't bother to complain, just sat up enough for the man to run shampoo through his hair. Looking at the pinched, tired face, Dumbledore decided their quickly laid plans did not work.  
Noticed Dobby was removing laundry, the older man send a yellow duckie flying into the tub.  
It was rather ripe, Lupin replied when Snape chose to ignore him. Another duckie flew into the bath. With a slight wave of Snape's hand both ducks flew up and into the sink. He lowered his hand back into the tub and liberally coated the washcloth with soap.  
I vomited. Sorry. Rather hard to get in the door, up those  
stairs and to the loo unless you're a damned steeple  
chaser. Which I am not, he paid particular attention to his knees before Lupin urged him back enough to rinse his hair. Another substance was rubbed into his scalp and hair and rinsed. Looking like a drenched waif he looked up at his benefactor'.  
Am I clean enough yet? Snape sarcastically queried,  
or do you want another go at me with the washcloth?  
Lupin looked at him a long moment sizing up how much he could actually get away with. Taking the cloth he scrubbed on the long planes of Snape's back, watching with a smile as Snape stretched into the cloth. Finishing Lupin leaned him all the way back into the water.  
Ok, now you're clean, Lupin said with finality. He watched the emotions chasing across Snape's face and wondered what the outcome would be. Sighing, the soaking man rolled over pushed slowly up on his knees exhausted, head still bent into the water. Snape then snapped his head back, flinging his sopping hair up and over his head, the water making a perfect arch hitting Lupin full face.  
Snape smirked at the sputtering man. Dumbledore, spared from the impromptu shower, began snickering at the now drenched DADA Professor.  
Sorry, Remus, need a towel? asked the dripping Potions Master as he stepped out of the tub and snagged a large body towel. He tossed a smaller towel to Lupin who smiled as he mopped up his face.  
Fair enough, he said. He watched Snape retreat, heading for the bedroom.   
What happened, Remus? Dumbledore asked in a low voice.  
Two curses, he seemed to lose whatever was in his  
stomach was all. I'm not sure what the second was, I just  
terminated both, Lupin finished drying and picked up a second towel, comb and hair ties.  
Dobby is bringing up something for him to eat, he added as he followed Snape into the bedroom. Sighing, Dumbledore cleaned up the mess on _his_ lavatory floor.  
  
Snape ate more than he had in a while. Soup, bread and a nice mild curry full of vegetables had come up from the kitchens. He even finished off another shake satisfying Dumbledore's stipulations to drink several' each day. This one was tasted like butterscotch and he grimaced as he drained the cup.  
Don't need to try that flavor again, he rinsed the taste out with a sip of hot tea. He watched as Lupin ploughed through a large bowl of ice cream. It was amazing how much the man could pack away sometimes, especially the sweets! Too tired to engage in conversation, Snape went to bed.  
  
Barnes was at the breakfast table when he rose; Dumbledore took the opportunity to go downstairs to eat with the staff and students. Snape gave a sleepy wave as he went into the bathroom and cleaned up. He decided not to shower as he'd had a rather thorough bath the night before. He glanced about the lavatory and saw that someone, probably Albus, had cleaned up the horrendous mess he'd made.   
He ate a light breakfast with the Doctor, although he downed another protein shake. He was using a spoon to finish it off.  
he said in response to Barnes' look. Curious, the doctor reached over and sampled the concoction. Licking the spoon he said,  
Gets better all the time. I loved this stuff at the University.  
Never had time to eat properly so Dad sent the recipes  
and the kitchen elves would blend them for me.  
Snape grunted in assent and snagged out the last cool bits. He was then subjected to a quick once-over and given a clean bill to teach the afternoon.  
But just come up here directly after the last class. Bring  
your lesson plan book and whatever reference you'll need.  
Until Dumbledore can tighten up the staff I don't want you  
loose, the doctor explained.  
Snape grimaced, angry that his freedom had been completely destroyed. He logically knew it was all for the best, but that little selfish voice wanted to have run of the castle again. And the privacy of his own rooms. As much as he loved the Headmaster being with him or his baby sitters' all the time was grating on his last few nerves.  
Barnes smiled at the stony face.  
Don't worry, Professor, you'll get some down time here   
soon. You don't need constant tending any longer. I do  
want to give you one more energy potion tomorrow and   
you'll need watching then, but this morning's your own. I  
think the Headmaster wanted to take care of some local  
business this morning. I won't walk you to the dungeons.  
Eat lunch here then go down, he packed up his light bag and began to leave. Snape's silence did not bother him. Before he made it to the door he heard the quiet thank you' replied you're welcome,' and left.  
With a few hours to himself, Snape stared out the window and spent his time working out ways to get back to Voldemort without loosing his life. He pushed the notion of being a sex toy aside as inconsequential. Since he could not avoid it in the long run there was no point in panicking over the idea.   
Living was more important. That meant his little shielding charm had to be worked on to handle more complicated curses. He crossed to the bookshelves and pulled down an old charm book of the Headmaster's. Scanning, he found the text he wanted and sat down to read.  
Lunch was a crisp salad with all sorts of interesting bits' as Dobby called them, with iced light juice and the ever present protein shake. Chocolate fudge. He drank it as dessert because he couldn't reconcile the taste of salad and chocolate together. Once done he went down to teach.  
He was glad he could grouse to the students about being confined to quarters after last class. A few students wanted to hang around him and pester him about potions. He gave curt answers and promised more availability the following week when the powers that be released him to teach more. Picking up plans and two books he locked the door and retreated to the tower. The shielding charm didn't seem to be necessary as he entered the safe zone. He figured Malfoy was too far away to get down to the dungeons in time and the other staff were tied up in their offices just like he almost was.  
Another two precious hours of privacy before Lupin appeared, a bit breathless and weary. Stacking his work, Snape went to the cauldron and poured out one more goblet of potion for the werewolf. He handed it over, receiving a slight nod of thanks and watched the drink slowly disappear.  
Dinner, Lupin? You probably should eat something before  
the transformation, Snape asked softly.  
Ok. Order something to be sent to my rooms, the tired man replied.  
No, for here, and Snape rang the bell, asked for dinner and two shakes before Lupin could complain.  
I can't stay here when I transform, he managed to stutter out, almost choking on the last of the wolf'sbane potion.   
Why not, Remus? asked a quiet voice. Both men turned toward the fire just in time to see Dumbledore step out brushing floo powder off of his robes.   
Because, it's, uh, inconvenient for you, he tried.  
No, I was just going to read my mail and eat some more  
of Severus's chocolate creams, this elicited a grin from Snape who pretended to hide the sweets tin behind his work. Satisfied he was relatively clean, the Headmaster approached Lupin and put his hand on his shoulder.  
Stay, Remus. We'll watch out for you, his eyes smiled over the half-moon frames. The younger man nodded in assent.  
The evening went much as outlined. They ate quietly and then Lupin slipped into the bedroom emerging nearly an hour later in full wolf form. He skulked along the edges of the room, eyeing his companions for the night. The Potion had worked quite well this month and the transformation was smoother, especially given the previous month. Finally Snape beckoned him over to the couch and coerced him to jump up beside him as he read his mystery. Soon he was reading quietly to a curious wolf, ears pricked forward.  
Dumbledore went to bed long before the other two, although he knew Snape was exhausted. Snape elected to sit up half the night with his friend talking softly or brushing his fur with fingertips. Around 2 am they both crawled into the bed, Lupin curled up on the end of the bed.  
He woke hours later warmly wrapped in the center of the bed, Snape snoring softly beside him. Lupin gave the sleeping man a quick kiss on the forehead and climbed out of bed to shower and dress. He noted Dobby had fetched him clean clothes from his room.  
Snape didn't wake until Barnes showed up at noon. Lupin was sipping tea and reading the Daily Prophet and generally taking it easy. The day or two after his transformation he assigned papers to be written so he could recuperate. He smiled and greeted the doctor who smiled and slipped into the bedroom rousting the sleeping man out of bed and into the bathroom. When Snape made it out to the couch Barnes checked his energy levels before preparing his injection.   
You're doing a lot better, Professor. Next week you  
can teach half day all week, afternoons. Then we'll go  
to three full days. You'll be full time in three weeks, Barnes expected an argument but was pleasantly surprised when the much subdued man simply agreed.   
Keep drinking the protein shakes, three a day minimum,  
for the next three weeks. I'll scan you then and we'll   
discuss your diet and exercise then,  
When can I return to my quarters? he asked carefully.  
We can discuss that in three weeks once we see if   
the curses cease. I noted you've used a shielding charm  
at least twice and you've been cursed twice, too, he shook his finger at the Potions Master.  
Can't fool your healer, Professor! he clucked disapprovingly.   
You can stay longer in your office next week, then more  
the week following. Plus next week you can start taking  
most lunches and dinners down in the hall if you wish.  
The doctor removed his shirt and administered the shot. A new plaster decorated his arm. Snape glared at the little kitten looking cute and adorable.   
Oh, and EAT professor. I'd stay but I have some patients  
to see on the walk back, he glanced at his patient who was quietly succumbing to the potion. Lupin stood and walked him to the door.  
Be kind to him, Professor. He's not happy about being  
uncontrollably happy! Barnes moved out.  
Lupin turned, nearly running Dobby over.  
Professor Lupin wants his lunch now? asked Dobby nimbly avoiding being tread on.  
Uh, yes, Dobby. Some for Professor Snape, too. With one   
of those shakes he's suppose to drink, Lupin said.  
Nodding, Dobby stopped by Snape, picking up a small package from the reclining man. Lupin noted Snape ran a friendly hand over the elf's head and shoulder thanking him for making lunch. Quelling his smile, Lupin helped the slowly becoming befuddled man to the table to eat.   
  
Friday dawned bright and cheerful. Snape was up and about in good form before Dobby brought up breakfast. Dumbledore smiled as the Potions Master began reading the Daily Prophet.  
Good morning, Severus. You appear much better today, the Headmaster smiled. Snape looked up with a much restrained smile.  
Yes, I do feel good. I'm looking forward to the 7th year   
this afternoon. Especially the Weasley twins. They've   
been quite creative this semester.  
I was pleased to see you allowed them to work on their  
gag' potions, Severus. McGonagall didn't see the point  
in transfigurations, the older man said.  
Well, it is what they plan to do with their lives after  
graduation. Might as well be sure some of their stuff  
is safe! he sipped his tea thoughtfully.  
They even asked me to sign on as a consulting partner, Snape glanced to see Dumbledore's reaction: a smile quickly smothered.  
I was thinking it might be a good thing, keep those two  
in check a little while longer. Probably save the wizarding  
world and earn an Merlin's merit award at the least, he easily quashed his smile, looking serious about saving the world.  
Plus it would be fun, eh? Dumbledore nudged him and smiled again.  
Snape quirked a smile, it would be. Snape idly stirred his cooling tea  
I sometimes get decidedly tired of this life. To make up  
gag potions with the Weasleys sounds enticing.  
Dumbledore simply patted his arm. Breakfast came up and they busied themselves selecting toast and jelly. There was an omelet done which they split as well as the ever-present protein shake. Snape actually liked the breakfast concoctions full of granola and some type of chunky fruit.   
I'm off to the Ministry today; I'll be back tonight late, said Dumbledore.  
I told Fudge there was no way I'd stay overnight. Honestly,  
I don't know why he wants me so often!  
To save his ass, Snape replied indelicately.  
The door opened and Lupin slipped in quietly. He sat at the table and selected bacon to go with his toast along with a little cereal and milk. He was slicing peaches into the cereal when he looked at his companions smiling at him.  
Oh! Good morning! he said, stuffing toast into his mouth. Dumbledore laughed. Lupin was definitely making himself part of the team. He did need the help, that was certain. He poured out tea for the DADA Professor and added enough sugar to last Snape several days. Snape took the cup and placed in by Lupin with a sneer.  
Good morning Remus, he drawled, then returned to his repast. Fresh peaches and granola shake. He thought he could probably drink breakfast for the rest of his life if the elves would keep making this.  
Dumbledore repeated to Lupin he'd be off to the Ministry. He expected to be back after dinner. Looking slyly at Snape he added  
and I'll be expecting my bed is properly warmed.  
best ask Dobby to bring up a couple heated bricks, then, Snape answered without missing a beat. He had returned to reading the scandal sheet, which he called the society notes pages.   
Lupin joined Dumbledore in smiling.   
Don't you have class to teach, Professor Lupin? Snape added dryly. Something about manticores, I believe?  
You've been checking up on me, Sev? I'm impressed, replied the slightly suspicious man.  
Hard to miss between Granger and Weasley debating   
exactly how dangerous they are. One would think there  
was some sort of an attraction between those two, what  
with all the arguing, he turned a page.   
Then you must be having an affair with well over three  
quarters of the school, Severus, said Lupin as serious as could be. Dumbledore spit tea out across the table and Snape gave a little shake to the newspaper.  
You're just jealous, he sneered, you get along with  
_everybody._ Give me that, Albus. Who taught you to   
drink? and he proceeded to mop up the deluge while the older man laughed helplessly in his chair. Finally nearly contained, Dumbledore glanced at the muggle clock on the shelves.  
Must be off gentlemen, and he stood walking over to pull on his cloak. Snape dropped his paper enough to look over at the departing man.  
Take care, Headmaster, he said sincerely.   
I'll see you tonight, Severus, don't worry, and he walked out the door.  
Lupin soon followed, and stopped at the door a little miffed Snape had said nothing at his departure.  
See you later, Severus, he said. The man spoken to glanced up.   
Later, enjoy your manticore, he said and returned to the paper.  
Lupin turned and left. He didn't know why it disturbed him that Snape would become distant. It was his basic personality. Lupin preferred him sick and needy. Then he was almost human. Probably no use coming up here for lunch. He knew Snape would be preoccupied with preparing for class.   
Fridays were devoted almost exclusively for 7th year independent projects. All four houses signed up at various times to work in the dungeons under his watchful eye. Snape preferred the mixed format and actually encouraged cross-house groupings. Some students, dangerously close to earning a newt in potions had been known to cross house lines to get the extra points Snape offered for the partnership.  
So Lupin ate in the hall with the school. He went up to the tower prior to dinner and found Snape wrapped up in some mystery novel. Snape ate with him and made polite conversation but Lupin could tell he really wanted to get back to his book.  
I was going to read awhile, Remus. You're welcome to  
stay and relax, but I won't be good company, honest at least. Lupin wondered exactly what Snape and the Headmaster did most evenings. He wanted to become part of their intimate group. He would continue to join them for meals and to see what was happening.  
For now Lupin elected to go downstairs and take a walk, ending up in the hall with a mixed group of students playing a muggle card game. It was an enjoyable evening.  
He had been in bed reading about an hour when he heard a knock at his door. It was nearly 11 pm, he pulled on a robe and opened the door to a definitely worried Dumbledore.  
You haven't seen Professor Snape this evening, have  
you? the older man asked quickly.  
We ate dinner together around 6:30. He had a book he  
wanted to read so I left him about 7:30. Is there a   
problem?  
He's not in my rooms; his rooms are sealed tight, I   
checked them myself. Dobby is asking with a couple  
students if they've seen him tonight, worried, Dumbledore paced across Lupin's sitting room.  
You don't think he was summoned, do you? asked Lupin sharply.  
It's beginning to look like that. The large windows weren't  
latched and the broom I had against the wall is gone, he turned away from Lupin in the shadows. Lupin walked over to the older man and placed his hand on his shoulder, waiting.  
We knew he'd have to go back, I was just hoping he'd have  
longer to recuperate, Dumbledore said shakily.  
He's stronger, Headmaster, but he couldn't bring himself to making any more assurances because the stakes were too high, the danger was too great. Neither he nor Dumbledore wanted to let Snape return at all. Unfortunately, Snape had his own ideas and must have been able to break through the warding charms undetected.  
Dobby bounced out of the fireplace.  
He's not been no where in the castle tonight, sir, the elf reported somberly.   
Not since before dinner.  
Sighing, Dumbledore pulled himself upright.   
There's nothing to be done then but wait, he moved toward Lupin's door.  
Check with me in the morning, Remus, he turned to Dobby.  
Would you please go down to the main doors and wait  
for our missing professor? My windows are latched now  
so he'll have to come in there. Tell him I want him to  
report to me directly. Once he's agreed to come zip  
up before him and let me know he's coming. Ok?  
The house elf nodded and disappeared. Lupin bid the older man goodnight and watched the door close. He knew it would be a long night for the Headmaster.


	11. Returnings I

alt11

  
Alternate Routes  
Chapter 11a  
  
*WARNING: contains unconsumated, non-consensual, m/m rape scene.   
  
Returning  
  
Looking at the mark on his arm, dark and sinister, Snape moved to the open windows. He had to go back now. As wonderful as the past three weeks had been safe in Dumbledore's rooms, the call could not be ignored.   
But that didn't mean he had to be stupid.  
Taking out his wand, Snape securely bound the shielding charm about his body. He hadn't tested this one, but it would work. It had to! Then he decided to borrow the broom leaning casually on the wall. Levitation would use up precious energy. Of course, he didn't really like flying all that much, but he would do it tonight.  
Managing to close the windows for the most part, Snape carefully guided the broom down low to the ground. The dark would cover his escape, although he would use the apparation point in the Forbidden Forest instead of down the road towards Hogsmeade. It was closer and was much more secretive. He just did not like going into the forest.   
The mark burned still, but it did not hurt as much as the week prior. He decided being healthier helped tolerate the pain. Dipping beneath the branches of trees, he glided over an old pathway into the depths until he came to a very small clearing. Snape dismounted and used a shrinking spell on the broom, slipping it into his pocket. He apparated to the Dark Lord.  
As the meeting ground swirled and solidified before him, Snape first noted that this was a smaller meeting, only about 15 death eaters were there. He spied out Pettigrew, then Malfoy and Goyle. Voldemort looked beyond the circle and stared at the newcomer.  
An overwhelming desire to hide flowed over Snape. Why didn't he stay where he was safe? Bile rose in his throat and he tamped it down angrily. Anger. His ally. He pulled the hatred of Malfoy, of Pettigrew and especially of Voldemort up out of the depths of his soul and embraced it, nurtured it, until he felt his body straighten up of its own accord. They would not beat him. He Was Severus Snape! He Was on the Side of Light. These creatures were nothing.  
He pulled from his memory his favorite hurts, watching his friend die, watching Albus tortured. His lip pulled up into a full sneer and he strode enraged into the circle and threw himself prostrate at Voldemort's feet. As he hit the ground he felt two spells hit him simultaneously, hastening his face into the dirt.   
Smirking, he knew they'd bounced off and returned to the point of origin. He heard someone begin to vomit violently behind him. The second cursed person was silent, although there was much shuffling and hissing of cloaks as the circle moved away from one of its members. The true devoted death eater, he ignored them now.  
Lord, I beg your forgiveness for not answering sooner, his voice was contrite enough. He perceived the dark mage looking down at him but said nothing. Pettigrew instead spoke.  
You were not called, Snape! How dare you show your face  
here without our lord's permission?! the rat spat out the words hatefully.  
Snape did not squirm, simply lifted up enough to extend his arm. The dark mark was just that, dark and angry. The twisted serpent's eyes nearly glowed beneath the black of its face.   
I was, my lord. I am sorry I am late, he now moved to kneel, but did not look at Voldemort's face.  
I also ask forgiveness for not answering when you called  
before. Four times you have called, but I was unable to   
answer you before tonight. I beg your forgiveness, and he prostrated himself again. Ah, this would be good! Someone called and it wasn't Voldemort. He did not allow himself the luxury of gloating over that fact; instead he kept himself utterly still and cleared his mind of everything.  
As he lay there he felt Nagina slowly uncurl and scent along his head and shoulders before pulling back. The circle was deathly silent as Voldemort looked at each of his followers, holding their eyes for as long as they could tolerate. He ignored the two forms twisting on the ground beyond the new edge of the circle. Finally his eyes rested upon Snape.  
Snape! Hadn't Malfoy been whispering about his treachery? That he was in Dumbledore's grasp? Sleeping with the man and giving him the favors that were Voldemort's due as master?   
And Pettigrew. He too had spoken harshly of Snape, condemning him time and again as a traitor of the highest order.   
But here he was, Snape, groveling on the ground before him. Not even trying to touch his hem as the others did. Either he was true or he was the biggest fool of them all. And yet that shielding charm had held. He was a strong wizard, no doubting that. He was here, at his feet; Nagina had not found him distasteful but had scented him fully. Pulling himself as straight up as possible he sneered down his nose,  
Get out of the dirt, Snape. Let me see you, and he drawled the word out. He needed to see his eyes.  
Snape rose elegantly, brushing off the dirt from his robes and dusted his hands. A quick wipe to his face with the sleeve of his robe took away nearly all of the dirt. He straightened and looked into Voldemort's eyes. There was no deceit, no lies although there was a great deal of hatred that Voldemort misread as disgust. Of course it was disgust. Disgust of the constant in-fighting between his fellow death eaters. This one had served him long, although always in the middle of the ranks, not aspiring to the power as Malfoy, Pettigrew and others did. A true soldier!  
Stepping down from his position he said with disgust,   
I will return shortly and I want these men ready. He held out his hand to Snape and indicated he should followw.  
Come to my rooms, he said with firmness.  
Pettigrew, clean up this mess, With Snape in tow he walked up to the house behind them and into the sitting room.  
Snape was slightly nervous, but he figured Voldemort would misconstrue exactly why he was nervous. He kept working on the panic rising. NO NO NO!' his inner voice shrieked. NO I CAN'T!' He breathed deeply and he heard a soft chuckle from the evil man.  
Oh, child, said Voldemort. Snape's heart wrenched hearing Dumbledore's endearment come from that foul mouth.  
I wish I could have you in every way, both hands were on Snape now and he trembled in absolute terror. He could not defend himself at this point, he was too weakened. Voldemort hissed in delight, working on the clasps of Snape's robes, slowly undressing his prize.  
Oh, my child, you are so beautiful, his hands pushed the robes back over his shoulders, exposing his chest. Voldemort leaned forward to breathe in his scent then hungrily kissed his throat, biting skin hard as he went down to where the shoulder met and the pulse beat wildly. He sucked and bit, tearing skin.  
Stopping for a moment, his hand began to rub against Snape's nipple, twisting and pinching as Snape moaned and trembled. That he was feeling fear, nay, sheer terror did not matter for the Dark Lord in his arrogance thought it submission.  
Severus, I would take you now, here, if only I could, and he kissed him fully on the lips, tongue forced between the passive lips sucking and nipping as his one hand grasped the younger man's hair securely and the other moved down into his loosened leggings, to grope his ass, grinding his knee into Snape's crotch.  
Snape shook from the encounter and it took every ounce of his strength not to shriek and bolt.   
he managed to moan out,   
not yet, Lord, he was effectively trapped in his robes, arms caught in the sleeves, pinned against the couch's back.  
You do not wish to come? For me? he asked, pausing from his assault, licking droplets of salty blood off the man's heaving chest.  
I, I want to w-wait for you, he pleaded.  
But I want to taste you, Severus. Suck in your sweetness,  
and he slipped his other hand to his ass and dragged sharp nails acrossed both cheeks. Cutting tender flesh.  
Please, Lord, I need more, I need you inside, hell, might as well go for broke if he were going to be raped, let it be all the way.  
Voldemort paused in his assault, removing his teeth from the man's chest, he looked up, seeing the head thrown back in what he thought was passion. It touched him, the man wanted him to be satisfied, too. A small smile played on his lips. He wanted to bring Snape to the edge, to hear him scream his name in pain and pleasure. Yes, he would wait.   
Releasing Snape, his hands came up to slowly refasten his robes. He pulled the trembling man close and kissed him deeply.  
I will wait. For you, he said as if he were bestowing a great gift.  
For his part Snape looked grateful, although for totally opposite reasons to Voldemort.  
I will wait. Soon, he caressed Snape's face, very  
soon. You do not have to attend this meeting. In fact, I  
will not be calling you for several weeks. Do not answer  
any call for I will come for you myself, he feathered a kiss across his forehead.  
The next time you will know without something as crass  
as this mark burning. You will attend me and take your place at  
my side.  
Yes, my lord, I wait for that day! bile once more rose in his throat and he swallowed it down managing to look every bit the swooning lover. Voldemort smiled, and though he meant it in affection it froze Snape's blood.  
You may apparate from here, Severus, he said as if it were another gift.  
I do not want you cursed by any of those fools out there.  
They do not understand greatness, and he cupped Snape's face, but   
you do. Go back to Hogwarts and wait for me. Voldemort turned and walked back out the door, closing it behind him.


	12. Returnings II

alt12

Notes and mindless drivel:   
Taran: thanks for the continued support!  
Jazz: Ok, I think you'll like this; Lupin has stepped out for a bit....  
Snape no Koibito: thanks for your continued williness to read  
my stuff even without Harry.   
Connie: oh my, this is going to disappoint you, but it is a Snape-  
centered fic and Harry is a student so he doesn't involved   
as much as you'd like.  
  
Alternate Routes  
Chapter 12   
  
Returning  
  
Shaking, Snape got out his wand and apparated back to the Forbidden Forest. This time when he vomited it was not from a curse. He threw his arms around his body and held back the tears. He felt dirty, defiled.   
And there was no way in seven hells he could ride the broom back to the castle. He'd walk. At the least it was late and he could get to his rooms. Get to a shower and scrub that scent, that filth, off him.  
It took him fully two hours to walk to the edge of the forest and see the castle before him. Well past midnight, too. No one would mark his passing.  
Right.   
He was a fool to even think that! When the great doors opened at his touch Dobby appeared out of thin air.  
The Headmaster requires you now, Professor Snape, the elf intoned, standing by his knee. Snape's body sagged.  
I just want to go to bed, Dobby. Surely it can wait, defeat in every syllable.  
Requires you now, Professor Snape.  
A bath, may I at least bathe? he begged. He was begging a house elf.  
Now Professor.  
The elf disappeared up the stairs before him. He could no more ignore this summons than the one for Voldemort. He dragged his tired body up and up to Dumbledore's rooms. What did he expect, anyway? That he could waltz back in and hide in the dungeons?   
Well, that had been the fond dream.  
He repeated chocolate cream' twice before the door would open. Probably the stink of Voldemort made it cautious. Then up the stairs and into the entry. The door was slightly ajar and he pushed it open and entered a darkened study. Maybe, just maybe....  
He glanced at the desk. Empty.  
Looked at the couch and chairs. Empty.  
Surveyed the dining area. Empty.  
He decided to check the lavatory next. Just in case. Especially the shower. gods, he had to shower, feeling the bile rise and touch the back of his throat. He looked in. Empty.  
There was not enough hot water in the castle to wash away the disgust he felt. He scrubbed everywhere the dark mage had touched him, branding his skin.   
He was going over his chest for the fourth time when a small yellow duckie floated into the stall. He froze momentarily.  
a small voice.  
came the reply, I for one think you are   
clean enough. Come out, child.  
And all the warmth and love that was missing from the endearment when the other profaned it was back, rich and comforting. Snape rinsed off all the soap and turned the water off. He reached out the curtain for his towel to cover himself, his filthy body, but he was met with a hand.   
Out, child. Show me your hurts, the soothing voice that could not be denied. He stepped out, blinking in the bright light. The older wizard looked at his chest, nearly raw from scrubbing, the marks trailing down his throat, the panic in his eyes. He looked very carefully in those eyes. Some fear, yes, loathing, but no despondency. He was sorely mistreated but not destroyed. He held up the towel and gently wrapped it around the younger man's body.  
The full flinch disturbed Dumbledore, as did the uncontrollable shivering when he touched the other's skin. He picked up a second dry towel and directed his Potions Master out the door and into the sitting area.   
It was like trying to calm a panicked horse. Snape's breath tore in and out and every inch of him screamed flight. Dumbledore dried the man's hair carefully, pulling it gently back into a tie before running his hands over shoulders that sported smudged bruises as if grasped roughly and hard. Dumbledore used his energy feed judiciously, warming the shivering man.  
Severus, you're safe. You came home to me. I will protect  
you he continued the quiet litany as hands ran a healing line down the marked throat erasing the worst of the bites and bruising. He noted the younger man had finally ceased shaking like a leaf and continued to run the healing hand down over the raw chest.  
He could see the teeth marks and blood; he suppressed his own shudder. Snape was in deep, no doubt about it. But Dumbledore meant exactly what he said, he would protect him from Voldemort if needs be.   
Leggings and shirt were close to hand, Snape noted. The headmaster had thought of everything. As he allowed the shirt to come down over his body he saw Dobby return with a tray of tea and something that looked like a protein shake. His mouth actually started to water at the thought of the cool shake. Leggings came on next, tied loosely over his hips as he stood at Dumbledore's urging. Then he was tugged over to the table.  
Something is going to happen here, Headmaster, in the  
next few weeks, he began.   
You're starting in the middle, Severus. Drink some shake  
and start at the beginning. I need to hear it all, the cool drink found its way into his hands and he sipped at it. Vanilla with a little nutmeg and cinnamon. He took a deeper drink and felt the coolness fill him. Dumbledore poured out tea and prepared each cup. He was a patient man.  
Snape hesitantly began, describing the small circle and curses. He wanted to skip the entire seduction but Dumbledore wanted to know everything Voldemort had said and done. Slowly he dragged every syllable out of Snape, every movement, every touch. As the memory was replayed Snape tightened up, long arms wrapped around his torso, pulled back into the chair.   
When all had been spoken Dumbledore looked at his companion. Exhaustion lined his face and the trembling returned. Assured nothing was immediatly threatening the school he set down his tea and stood, holding his hand out to Snape. The younger man just stared at the hand, the fingers and he fought against the wave of nausea.   
You will not be sick again tonight, came the ultimately calm voice. He tugged gently on Snape's arm, ignoring the flinch. He herded the man into the bedroom, to the bed and without argument pushed him under the covers, following him.   
Roll over, Severus, he guided the Potions Master trembling up against him, head pillowed above his heart. A gentle hand ran up and down his back, a soft voice spoke soothing words. Tears spilled over and Snape found himself crying. Dumbledore pulled him closer still and held him until he fell asleep.  
  
Lupin found them both still in bed the next morning. Dumbledore was awake, reading his ever-present mail and Snape was curled tightly against him hands fisted in the Headmaster's robes. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand over the sleeping man's back.  
Send a message to Dr. Barnes, said Dumbledore, he  
needs to be looked over. Gently.  
Lupin nodded and went out quickly. He wrote out a message to Dr. Barnes and set out for the owlery. On the stairs he found Harry.  
Is he back? Harry asked quietly, smiled when he recieved the positive report.  
I'm just going to send a message to Dr. Barnes, said Lupin.  
I'm walking into Hogsmeade now, with Ron and Hermione.  
I can deliver that for you, he offered. After a moment's thought, Lupin handed him the missive.  
I don't know what he needs to check, Severus was   
asleep. He looks tired so he probably over-exerted  
himself where ever he went last night, Lupin said.   
Harry went back down stairs while Lupin returned to the Headmaster's rooms.   
Harry's taking it in, he said by way of explanation.  
Do you want me to take over?  
No, no, it's ok Remus. I need to be here when he wakes, Dumbledore did not feel comfortable retelling the night's events. He knew later, once Barnes was here, he would relate the important parts, enough to satisfy even Lupin's curiousity. But not now, Snape deserved to sleep as long as he could without having a lot of people about.  
Why don't you walk the school for me, get the morning news  
as it were. Most of the older students will be going into  
town. I'm especially curious how Malfoy is and mail call.  
I can tell you his eagle owl came in this morning with a  
small box. Probably his sweets or some money for town, Lupin related. He turned and left the room.  
Snape slept very late, being nearly noon when he slammed into consciousness, finally disturbed by dreams no longer contained by the Headmaster's simple charms. He would have launched himself off the bed entirely had his companion not been watching him intently. As it was he was seized by a tremendous jerk and barely contained his scream of NO' as his eyes flew opened.  
The sharp stacatto of his heart hurt his chest and he struggled to breathe. He became aware of being clasped by strong arms and a soothing voice in his ear before he was totally in control.  
a small, trembling voice.  
I'm here, Severus, he replied, letting the man recognize him.  
The struggling ceased and Snape relaxed into the older man's arms and worked on controlling his breathing. Dumbledore pulled him up onto his lap, letting Snape curl against him.   
Bad dream? he asked as he felt the younger man's heart begin to slow down.  
Bad dream, Snape said, don't like them.  
Rocking slightly, Dumbledore curled over him, cocooning him in his arms and legs. Rarely did Snape seek such comfort willingly, but he needed it now and held tight listening to the older man's murmurings, breathing, heart beats.  
Barnes and Lupin entered the room not ten minutes later and saw the two men tangled together. Barnes had to restrain his companion from bounding over to the bed and knocked on the door, causing Dumbledore to look up and smile. Encouraged, the doctor led the professor to the bed.  
Severus? Doctor Barnes stopped by to see you, Dumbledore whispered to his companion.  
said Snape.  
said Dumbledore. The man in his arms shrank.  
I just wanted... Snape didn't finish.  
Child, let him see to you. You've been hurt and will  
need treatment, the older man said gently, I will  
care for you. Long fingers stroked hair back as Snape considered. He wanted to stay there, there in those arms safe, pretend he was a child again and Albus had come to rescue him. Silly. Stupid. There was no rescue. No safe. He was doomed either way. Sighing he pushed up.  
I have to go to the loo, he said rolling off the bed and walking away. Completely and totally void of any emotion. Dumbledore waited until he cleared the door.  
Too soon. I needed a little more time, he murmured then turned to the Doctor. Quietly and concisely he told Barnes and Lupin what had happened. He was concerned about both his mental state and the ripped flesh.  
Barnes nodded and went out into the sitting room and sorted through his vials. He heard Snape walk in and stand silently beside him. Dumbledore and Lupin had gone for a short walk.  
the Doctor began.  
Dr. Barnes, Snape replied.   
Barnes looked over the total of Snape; the man was standing firmly upright as though nothing was wrong. He would scan him first. The closeness would tear down the walls hurriedly erected by the Professor.  
the doctor said shortly, "off." He turned and pulled the lounge into position then sat down facing his patient. The shirt slipped off without verbal comment, but the body language screamed loathing. Damn, they had come in too soon. He should have pushed Lupin out of the room and given them space.  
He held out his hand and guided the man against him. Instead of beginning the scan he ran his hands over Snape's back and shoulder, feeling the flesh flinch beneath his hand.  
You were hurt, Severus, he said quietly.  
Nothing, it was nothing much, he replied equally quiet.  
Show me this nothing, Severus, Barnes began to insinuate himself into his patient, searching through various systems. One of the bites was infected, some antibiotics would take care of that. Overall, energy was good, his systems were clear but Snape was too docile, not fighting, not giving, just a lump.  
How do you feel, Severus? Barnes firmly asked, sending some healing energy through. Snape was silent; Barnes up the ante sending a stronger flow creating a cascading effect as different parts of the Professor's body reacted to the stimulation.  
he moaned,   
What do you feel, Severus? strong, probing. Snape shuddered convulsively.  
I feel dirty. I am dirty. Don't, his action belied his words as he curled into Barnes' touch.  
Slowing the feed the doctor turned Snape fully against him and held him close, both hands gently running up and down in a light massage.  
I understand, Severus. Voldemort touched you, took from  
you what didn't belong to him. I am going to come see you  
for the next few days to talk with you. You are not dirty,  
you are not worthless. Voldemort is vile, filthy, evil. You  
are not. You are full of light and goodness, Severus. Let  
Albus help you. Let me help you, Barnes slowed and stopped the feed, having healed the damaged flesh. He continued to touch the wounded man to reaffirm his worth. He felt Snape slowly melt against him finally taking comfort from the Healer.   
When Dumbledore and Lupin returned they sat nearby without speaking for a time. Snape opened his eyes and remained unfocused. The Headmaster leaned forward and pushed hair out of his face, causing the man to look up at him. Realizing it was Dumbledore, he reached out to touch, assure himself he was safe.  
Taking the Potions Master's hand, he helped him up and pulled him onto the couch next to him, letting him lean against him as he stroked his hair.  
What about lunch? asked Lupin cheerfully. All three men looked at the DADA Professor. Sighing, Snape buried his face into Dumbledore's robes.  
he said, send out for chinese. I'm up for some  
hot and sour soup about now.  
Then I get to chose the entres, replied Dumbledore, gently rocking his friend.  
Oh gods, not moo goo gai pan again, groused Snape.  
And sweet and sour pork, too, grinned the older man.  
There'd better be sticky white rice, none of that fried  
shrimp crap, he growled through his own smile.  
Dumbledore replied.  
Think the elves will get it right this time? Snape sneered unpleasantly.  
Do they ever? came the reply. Dumbledore gently kissed Snape's forehead.  
To Lupin they were arguing, Snape angry, Dumbledore taunting, but the slow intimate touches countered the voices. Somewhat confused, he settled back and was quiet.  
Barnes, on the oither hand, was heartened. He could see the relationship borne of great adversity and suffering. As long as they had each other they would be ok.   
And, he told himself, if anything happened to either he would step in. He was not Dumbledore, he was not Snape, but he was willing to give all his healing powers to help both men.


	13. Major Incursions

alt13

Alternate Routes  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~Major Incursions  
  
Note: **Jazz:** sorry this took so long, but my browser is having problems   
communicating with FF.net's server.   
  
Lupin thought long and hard the next few days trying to reconcile the Headmaster and the Potions Master. They danced around each other, alternating between arguing and being affectionate towards one another. Always in private for once they walked out of those rooms Snape would firmly entrench himself in the bastard mode'.   
Then they were absolutely cold towards one another and it was hard to believe there could ever be anything more than strained civility between them.  
He also wondered about Dr. Barnes. He'd been brought in to heal the initial curses and was now deep in therapy with Snape. Whatever they talked about was not open for discussion. Period. Snape, again in private, accepted Barnes' touch nearly as easily as Dumbledore's. There seemed to have been an easy acceptance on Snape's part, totally against every other instance he could think of when another person got too near, him included!  
How did Barnes insinuate himself so quickly and firmly in their relationship? Lupin did not know any of the history of the young doctor and the Potions Master nor did he know much of Dumbledore's relationship with him, either.   
So he hung on the fringes, making sure he stopped in for breakfast and in the afternoon he alternated between picking Snape up at his office or up in the tower walking him to dinner. He did not realize he helped continue the deception of a much weakened Potions Master.   
Dumbledore treated him kindly as always. Willing to discuss whatever was on his mind. Snape alternated, depending if he were in the tower or public, but especially depending on his mood, which could get dark indeed. Lupin supposed if he'd been a death eater, if he'd seen the abuse, torture and murder, if he'd been subjected to Voldemort's sexual advances, he'd be a bit moody too.  
It was Barnes who'd solved a bit of his puzzlings, explaining as Lupin was walking him down the road to apparate how he'd met Snape in the beginning and touched on the other time he'd bonded with the man (although he didn't get into the grindlylow incident). It made Lupin feel better; Barnes had assured him that relationships took a long time to develop and deepen, especially with a man like Snape, there was so much pain from before he even joined Voldemort that trust was the issue. Lupin was gaining his trust.   
Dumbledore was easy to become friends with, a trusting nature who looked for the best in people. The relationship with Snape was convoluted, but Barnes had mentioned they always struck him as meeting each other's needs, sometimes acting as parent and child, protecting, loving, offering safety and shelter. Most of the time as the closest of friends who enjoyed being with one another.   
So Lupin supported and joined in as he could, removing stray curses as often as possible and watched out for Snape. Dumbledore had impressed upon him the need to keep the Potions Master healthy. This included keeping himself healthy to work with them to protect the school: children and staff.   
Two weeks dragged by. Snape had taken up walking the halls until all hours of the night, snatching sleep as it came. Dumbledore for the most part allowed the man to ramble, occasionally securing him in sleep if he became too tired, watching his dreams so he wouldn't be disturbed. Nightmares plagued him.  
Snape needed to know what, _what_ Voldemort had planned. As time went by he found himself more and more wired, unable to sleep well at all. He was grateful when the Headmaster charmed his dreams but he would not allow him in every night because Dumbledore needed his rest, too.  
Finally, the week before the full moon, Barnes put an end to the ramblings and the weakening of both men by providing a simple sleep draught. He lectured the two of them on being healthy, that each was necessary to the cause against Voldemort. If they didn't take care of themselves, he'd come and sleep with them, too. And he'd bring his bunny slippers.  
Allowing himself to be amused, Snape had agreed to the sleeping potion. He still wandered a bit, checking out wards and protections throughout the castle (as well as finding stray students who were sent back to bed with 10 points deducted for being up) but then returned much earlier to the tower to sleep.  
Hermione finally drew detention, taking a spilled cauldron and purple smoke filling the dungeons to anger Snape sufficiently. They had a perfectly wonderful row, Malfoy in particular enjoyed Snape putting the mudblood in her place. He'd written his father about that little incident.  
His father had barely made note of it in his response, saying other people would be put in their place soon enough. Cryptic; but then his father generally was. He smiled the better part of two days thinking of Granger scrubbing floors without magic.  
  
Hermione worked diligently, learning the proper phases of the moon for harvesting, preparing and brewing the wolfs bane potion. Lupin had been with them the entire time worrying about the brewing process. The moon's phase was such that Hermione was there to add the flower petals (during her detention) and learn the last smells that came from the cauldron. Even Snape was pleased with her progress, apologizing that he couldn't give her house points.  
Two days prior to the full moon Snape managed to get into a shouting match with Lupin in the hall; Dumbledore had gotten inbetween them to stop them. Students were shocked and even more hateful of Snape. He encouraged that hatred, taking points off all three houses for every minor infraction he could find. Of course, he managed to add to his house's score as often as possible.  
Lupin did not bounce back gracefully from the argument and stomped about the castle the following day glaring angrily whenever he caught sight of Snape. Snape patently ignored him, and seemed to pick less on the students.   
Dumbledore knew how tense Snape was. It had been nearly four weeks since the encounter with Voldemort and the promise of claiming his own. They sat together that evening, the younger man staring moodily at the fire while Dumbledore read through the muggle papers he had delivered weekly. Occasionally he'd glance at his silent companion, sometimes adding tea to the cup near his hand.   
After one refill Snape stirred himself and glanced at his friend, offering a tentative smile.  
Sorry, not much company tonight, he murmured.  
A lot on your mind, the older man replied.   
I'd best take a gobletful of wolfsbane down to Remus, Snape sighed. He hasn't been up today. I really ticked him off.  
He isn't used to the deception, Severus. Emotions are  
hard to turn on and off, Dumbledore commented.  
came the sarcastic rejoinder.  
Which would explain why you haven't eaten much today, the older man observed. Stomach upset?  
Snape lowered his head slightly.   
Yeah, kind of, he moved his hands over the emptiness.  
Well, you should eat, you turkey, came a petulant voice from the doorway, You're too damned skinny! Lupin growled as he entered the room. Both men looked up at the DADA professor walking towards them. He stopped by Snape and ran a hand over his face with a grin.  
What about a shake? You probably could handle that.  
Snape smiled slightly, leaning into the touch.  
You're probably right. I'll call for Dobby. Want anything?  
Lupin smiled wickedly.  
Yes! Dinner. I didn't eat tonight cause I was practicing  
my stomping out of the room.  
I noticed that, Remus, commented Dumbledore. You did  
a pretty good job, but you need to get your robes to   
billow out behind you more.  
You had a nice, rigid stance, added Snape.  
Lupin grinned and watched as Snape rang the bell for Dobby. After ordering the three men moved the tea service to the table and waited for food to appear.   
Steak and kidney pie appeared in front of a delighted Lupin. Snape just raised his lip in disgust. He couldn't tolerate that particular dish. Probably because he'd diced his share of kidneys and livers over the years. He reached for his shake when he felt a hand on his knee.  
Professor Snape needs to eat, admonished the smiling Dobby. Professor Snape will turn into a ice cream shake!  
A long finger waved back and forth as Dobby clucked at him.   
Professor Snape needs to be fed, and the elf leapt lightly onto the table and picked up a smaller serving bowl filled with chicken in gravy and something that suspiciously looked like flour dumplings. He liked dumplings. The elf brought the bowl under his nose so he could smell the savory aroma; his nose twitched and he felt his mouth moisten with saliva.  
I can feed myself, he said haughtily. The elf shook his head negatively.  
We not see you feed yourself at all. You drink and drink  
and lick away milky mustache. Never eat! EAT! and Dobby picked up a fork and began to feed the shocked Potions Master.   
This scenario amused Dumbledore and Lupin to no end. The house elf was in complete control of the situation and remonstrated them for teasing poor Professor Snape'. Deciding he could not over-ride Dobby, Snape settled back and ate nearly the entire serving bowl and drank all the vanilla shake that had been brought up. For the first time in over two weeks he felt full but not nauseated.   
He allowed the elf to smugly wipe his mouth and leave, taking empty dishes with him.  
Professor Snape very good. Ate all his vegetables, teased Lupin after he thought Dobby had left.  
Professor Lupin not nice at all. No dessert for him! came the house elf's voice and the plate of ice cream vanished from in front of the astonished DADA Professor.  
Dumbledore had melted into helpless laughter and after a moment Snape actually joined him.  
After a few minutes of mindless mirth, Snape shook himself and waved his tin of candy over. Selecting a whole piece of divinity for himself and a chocolate cream for Dumbledore he pushed the last three pieces to Lupin.   
Knock yourself out, Remus, he said stifling a snicker. They sat sipping hot tea and quietly devouring the last of the sweets.  
Snape slept well for the first time since he returned from Voldemort. Full belly and the comfort of Dumbledore snoring softly beside him lulled him into a feeling of total security. He woke refreshed and went down to teach the full day. He set up Wednesday to be a research day for his classes since he'd be up late with Lupin tonight. The day went smoothly.  
Dumbledore was grumpy at dinner. He'd received an urgent' message from Fudge. This time he totally ignored it. He was not leaving on the full moon period. Snape made a few impolite comments about Fudge's incompetence which drew the ire of Sinistra and Flitwick in particular. But Sinistra had ceased hexing Snape since most of the time it bounced back to her. Flitwick merely disagreed with Snape, he held no animosity for the man.  
Lupin's change was again practically painless, although he was more tired than normal. Snape attributed this to an extra portion of foxglove and chamomile. He had been tweaking the potion slightly trying to get the best possible mix for his friend. They all got to bed early, Snape once more full with a favored curry dish Dobby insisted on feeding him. (If Professor Snape would eat in the Great Hall Dobby not have to do this for him!' the elf had groused, stuffing forkfuls of the mild vegetable and chicken dish into the submissive man). Dumbledore was of the opinion Snape was rather enjoying being bullied into eating by the diminutive elf.  
Late in the afternoon, while Snape read yet another mystery book and Lupin slept, Dumbledore received an owl from the Ministry. Snape watched the Headmaster's face as it clouded over.  
What's wrong, Headmaster? he asked, noting the agitation gathering in his friend.  
Well, it looks like I'll be heading over to the Ministry  
after all. Seems that Fudge has collapsed, he stood and retrieved his cloak off the still singed rack. Snape stood and crossed over to him, taking the letter to scan himself. It seemed genuine.  
I have a bad feeling about this, Albus, he said. Dumbledore looked at him quizzically.  
You do? I certainly don't. It's yet another ploy by  
Fudge to control me! he complained.  
It doesn't feel right, Snape insisted. The Headmaster took the letter from Snape's hand.  
It's just a summons. Nothing big. I'll go by floo and be  
back in a couple hours, he fastened his cloak about him and added;  
go down to dinner for me, ok? Just be a presence at the  
head table. Snape nodded.  
Certainly, Headmaster. Gives me a chance to not eat again, he smirked at Dumbledore who grinned back at him.  
Dobby will be pleased, he replied. He walked to the mantle and took out a handful of floo powder.   
Take care, Headmaster. Watch your step! Snape admonished one last time.  
I will, Severus. Quit worrying! he tossed the powder into the flame and stated Diagon Alley', stepped in and disappeared.  
Snape watched the flames consume his friend. He knew Dumbledore preferred to go to Diagon Alley first in case there was a trap at the Ministry. It was safer and he could check out the gossip first before he went into the Ministry.  
He checked the clock: about thirty minutes until dinner. He glanced at Lupin. Sure thing he wouldn't be going downstairs! He smiled. They would eat later together.  
  
Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall almost late, scurrying quickly to open seats next to the staff table. Hermione smirked at them; she liked being near the teachers whereas they preferred mid-table. Neville was next to her smiling happily. It had been a good day for Neville, no potions class to upset him. He was also still pleased from Tuesday. He had brewed the cleaning potion correctly and Snape had subtly praised him, letting him take the bottled results to Mr. Filch.  
All in all a good day. As plates filled Ron grinned. Meat loaf. That meant meat loaf sandwiches for lunch tomorrow. Although he made sarcastic remarks about his mother's meat loaf sandwiches, he actually found them comforting. He placed a couple slices on his plate and added mashed potatoes. Gravy followed and he slipped into shear bliss.  
Harry smiled watching Ron. His friend would never admit he was enjoying the meal, and certainly not because it reminded him of his mother. He sighed and began to eat his own green beans. Snape, he noted, was sipping tea again, sitting in the Headmaster's seat. Dumbledore must have asked him to sit in for him. He hoped the Professor was eating enough somewhere because he rarely ate at mealtime.   
Hermione looked up at him,  
Malfoy's missing, she said quietly. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table and noted the empty seat by Goyle and Crabbe. That was strange, Draco never missed a meal. Not because of the food, but for the social interaction. He used the time to make connections with older and younger students.  
Shrugging, he resumed eating. Neville was displaying some new wizards cards to Seamus, probably deep in negotiations to trade. All these things happened and dinner progressed easily, as dinner should. Dessert came up, pudding and cake. He noted Snape took some pudding, tapioca. McGonagall was applying herself to a wedge of chocolate cake. Some students began to leave.  
It was the slamming of the doors of the great hall that first alerted them to danger. Then the wailing of the ward protectors. Snape rose, drawing his wand and looked around the room. His fellow staff reacted slower, although he noted Flitwick and McGonagall took out their wands, too.  
The great doors should have held against any assault. Students started to scream as the first loud bangs hit, the hinges actually straining against the blows.   
Minerva, get the students away from the doors! Snape called, and moved down the staff table, directing professors to get wands out and get ready to protect the children.   
Harry and Hermione stared at the bulging contortions on the doors' surface, then looked at each other, then across to Snape.  
We need to get to Severus, Harry said, Hermione nodding in agreement. She grabbed Ron's arm and he stood up, following them down to the staff table.  
Snape was nearly where he wanted to be when the doors burst open, hinges twisted from the force, and in streamed masked wizards. Students screamed, recognizing the death eaters for who they were. The lead wizard nodded to Snape and then began throwing hexes at the rest of the staff table.  
Masked wizards continued to flow in until 13 death eaters formed a loose semi-circle attacking and driving students and staff alike into the far corner of the room. Judicious applications of expellaramus divested many frightened people of their wands.  
Several Professors realized Snape was being spared in the attack.  
YOU BASTARD! shrieked Pomfrey and she whirled to send a hex at him. A quick flick of the wrist and a masked wizard snatched her wand in mid air.  
he began, wand pointed at the cowering witch.  
PETRIFICUS TOTALIS! Snape shouted, and the death eater toppled over unmoving. Pomfrey stared at Snape in amazement.  
Waving his wand again, he send a shield charm over a fallen McGonagall. Pomfrey watch two curses bounce off the witch, striking the perpetrators.   
Several death eaters noticed Snape was not running to their sides, in fact, he was slowly taking their comrades down! Two were paralyzed and a third was flattened by his own binding hex that had rebounded.  
The battle began to shift away from the students as Snape went on the attack, hitting them hard with several more hexes. He positioned himself in front of the tight knot of dark wizards and threw up a hasty block, frustrating his attackers.  
Harry moved carefully, low to the ground. It was a cinch Snape was getting tired, defending and attacking. He now had taken out 5 wizards when a stray bolt caught him hard in the left arm, throwing him backwards, nearly on top of the three Gryffindors. Dazed, he shook his head. Instantly Harry and Hermione reached out and sent surges of energy into him.  
Harry, Hermione, he gasped.   
You ok? Harry asked quickly. Can we help you?   
Snape looked at them carefully.   
I need to weave a special charm. We can't let any of   
these creatures escape! Get behind me and try to knock   
their wands out of their hands, he crouched before them and made sure they were shielded by his body. Noting Ron, he gave the boy a tight smile.   
Be careful, Weasley.  
Grinning, Ron scooted behind him with his friends.  
Snape shot straight up, throwing several bolts of lightening at the standing dark wizards, driving them closer together. Before they could send out another hex, the three students popped out and threw expelliaramus curses hard and fast. Several wands went flying across the room.  
In the meantime Snape began chanting under his breath, wand above head describing concentric circles. Hermione noticed air beginning to swirl around them as though drawing up power from around them. Ron felt the hairs on his neck stiffen as though filled with electricity.  
Harry saw flashes of light in Snape's eyes and pulled his friends back as the Potions Master let loose a tremendous bolt of concentrated energy at the death eaters.   
OBRIGESCO FINITUMIt flew straight and true, hitting the lead wizard exploding, enveloping the entire cluster. There was a loud sizzling sound and then silence.   
Total Silence.  
The wind swirled around Snape, his robes billowing as if in a storm and he sent a second blast,   
a great green wave that started low at the ground then rose like a large hand slamming down hard lay waste to his enemies.  
Turning slightly, he noted a figure attempting to slide out of the hall and quickly sent yet another blast  
PETRIFICUS TOTALIS, catching the escaping death eater.   
Into this maelstrom Lupin ran, wand out. He saw the glowing light around Snape and stood gaping. The summative power was nearly overwhelming and he felt his knees shake. Snape sought his eyes from across the hall.  
REMUS! BLOCK THE SOURCE! THEY'VE COME BY FLOO!  
FOLLOW THE SOOT! without a word Lupin turned and followed orders.  
The entire population of the hall not unconscious or bound was staring at Severus Snape. He was like the avatars of old they had read about. Descending from above to lay waste to his enemies.   
Snape wanded once more, bringing all the masked bodies to one heap, then flicked quickly, removing all the masks at once.  
Look at your enemies, they are not all-powerful, he spat out.  
They are wizards, men, fallible and blinded by their  
greed and ambitions. He lowered his wand. All 13 enemies were contained. The light dimmed as the wind died down. He shuddered, full body, and swayed slightly. Harry was up on his feet in an instant, taking hold of the wizard's arm. Ron firmly grabbed his other arm.  
This is the part they don't talk about in the books, he whispered weakly,  
where the good guy collapses in a pool of vomit and   
faints.  
Hermione shifted Harry over a little.  
Well, Professor, before you actually fall, let us lower you  
down until we can get you some help. They gently brought the swooning man down to the ground; Harry held him in his lap, leaning against his shoulder.  
I am going to vomit, he apologized. Ron quickly snagged a serving bowl and held it firmly while the man lost the contents of his stomach. Gently Harry wiped his face clean when he pulled back.  
You're right, Severus, I don't recall the good guy collapsing  
in any of the books, he stroked hair out of his eyes and mouth. Hermione offered a goblet of juice. Snape drank gratefully.  
Well, it is so unheroic, he whispered. Harry began sending in a slow energy feed.  
Suddenly there was NOISE all around them; Ron and Hermione leapt to their feet wands out. The death eaters were still contained, not dead but petrified or bound depending on which hex had caught them. In through the door streamed security wizards, wands out ready for battle. The stopped short at the tableau before them, no enemies left to fight.   
Dumbledore pushed through the line and looked at the destruction of his hall. The pile of unmasked death eaters, the students starting to get up and help one another. Staff members tending to the hurt. Ronald and Hermione standing ready to protect. Ready to protect who?  
Oh gods, not Harry, he managed to get out and ran as fast as he could to the stalwart students. He pushed them aside and fell to his knees ready for the worst.  
he called, voice cracking. He saw Snape, eyes unfocused, sickly pale, limp against Harry's shoulder.  
Headmaster, I must protest. You did not indicate I would  
have to protect your hall, only that I should watch over it, the sarcastic voice was weak and trembling.  
I don't recall this being a part of my professorial duties, he continued, closing his tired eyes. Thank gods Albus was here. He was so tired and just wanted to slip into unconsciousness, heroic or not.  
Dumbledore gathered his friend in his arms and held him tightly against him.  
I prefer breathing, Headmaster, he complained from his new position against the older man's robes. He was shifted carefully back, promptly succumbed to exhaustion and passed out.  
Hundreds of voices began talking at once. Lupin returned to the hall and reported straight to the Headmaster.  
They came in the fireplace in the second visiting room   
off the main entrance. The floo was opened. I closed  
it and placed an extra warding charm on it. Oh Severus,   
he suddenly leaned over to touch his fallen friend's face.  
He was amazing, Albus. Amazing, he shook his head sharply.  
I've already sent messages into Hogsmeade, a special  
one to the clinic for medical help. Should we get Severus  
upstairs?  
We have to get the students to their towers and calm the  
staff, Dumbledore said regretfully. He looked at Harry.  
Take Professor Snape upstairs and stay with him until  
I get back. Do not under any circumstances leave him   
with anyone else, even if they said I sent them. Mr. Weasley,  
Ms. Granger, please accompany them and wait. Dobby will  
bring you anything you may require.  
Dumbledore gently stroked the Potions Master's face, leaned down and kissed his forehead before he stood with Lupin and took control of the hall.  
Which left the three friends to gather up the Professor and go up to the Headmaster's tower. 


End file.
